Dragonball Z: What if Bardock survived
by Cokusan
Summary: Bardock survives the fight with Frieza, and then heads out to find his son, he then teams up with the other sayains to kill Frieza, Chapter 25 up! People leave your reviews, requests and ideas, they are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball z: what if

Dragonball z: what if

Powerlevels:

Bardock: 25000

Frieza: 500000

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Bardock survives the fight with Frieza and goes to earth to train his son.

Chapter 1: escape

Bardock was exhausted, it had seemed easy for him to fly through the blockade of Frieza's men, but it had taken a lot of his power to do so. Blood from the wound on his head streamed down his armour.

'This is the end Frieza! Do you hear me? The end!' He said as he felt himself grow weaker. 'Is that so? You monkey, there is a reason that even the mightiest of warriors fear and obey me! Don't fool yourself, you don't stand a chance!' shouted Frieza.

Bardock knew that what the tyrant was saying was true, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. 'Get out of that chair and fight me you lazy, coward lizard!' taunted Bardock.

Frieza's nose holes widened for a second. 'Alright then, have it your way.' He said and he stood up and jumped out of his seat. 'It's the day you die, so I'll at least give you some freedom to choose how.' Frieza said and he laughed.

'Arrogant bastard!' Bardock said and he flew towards Frieza with incredible speed, raising his fist in the process. 'Take this!' he shouted and he threw a jab at Frieza, but the tyrant managed to dodge it by simply tilting his head to the side. 'And this!' Bardock shouted.

He started to throw flurries of jabs, all of which dodged with ease by the tyrant. 'Your gonna have to do better then that to even hit me!' Frieza taunted, causing Bardock to burst out in anger.

Bardock's speed flared up just long enough for him to catch Frieza with a left hook, knocking the tyrant back into his flying chair, destroying the machine with a small explosion. Frieza bounced back of the machine and managed to stop himself in mid-air.

He wiped a small stream of blood from his chin and smirked. 'It's been a long time since I've felt pain monkey. I think it's time for you to pay.' He said slowly. He then pointed his index finger at the sayain, and a miniscule purple orb appeared at the tip.

'Death beam!' shouted the tyrant, and the orb turned into a small beam that shot towards Bardock at high speed. Bardock's eyes widened as he tossed his body to the side in a quick reflex.

The beam pierced his shoulder and Bardock never felt this kind of pain before, it hurt so much that he couldn't even scream. 'What? How could you still be alive?' Frieza asked loud and in a slight shock.

'Let's just say, you underestimated me!' Bardock said after recovering himself. He loaded up an energy blast in the hand of the arm he could still move and fired it at Frieza, as fast as he could send it towards the tyrant.

Frieza however saw the blast in time and smashed it away with his right arm. This moment of un-attention gave Bardock the opportunity to kick Frieza in the head. Frieza was hurtled into one of his henchmen and bounced back while screaming.

'Prepare to die!' he shouted and his aura flared up bright purple. Frieza seemed to disappear and appeared in front of Bardock again an instant later, kneeing the sayain in his stomach.

Bardock felt two of his ribs break after the blow and he sprayed Frieza with the blood that flew out of his mouth. Frieza grinned and jabbed Bardock in his abdomen, knocking all the air out of the sayain's lunges.

Bardock was knocked back and gasped for a breath, unable to make a move. Frieza loaded up another death beam and was about to fire it at the helpless sayain, but Bardock got his breath back and started flying towards Frieza's ship as fast as he could.

Frieza turned around and fired the beam, but it missed the sayain by the length of a hair. Frieza growled in anger and knew what the sayain was planning, he was trying to get away in Frieza's own ship.

Frieza started chasing the sayain, but it was already to late as Bardock smashed through the hull of ship flying straight into the hangar filled with space pods. He ran towards a big pod at his left and a pink-skinned alien tried to stop him from entering the ship but he never got the chance as Bardock knocked him out with an elbow strike.

Bardock opened one of pods and hopped in, he closed it again and pressed a few buttons, activating the pod. Frieza finally arrived in the hangar too now, and he didn't seem to be happy.

_Bardock was looking at himself, or at least he thought so, until he realized it was his son. The young sayain stood in front of his brother, Raditz. 'Kakarot.' Said Raditz. 'My name is Goku and I'm from earth!' replied his younger brother. _

Bardock snapped out of his vision.

'Monkey! Where are you hiding you pest?' Frieza shouted and he looked around everywhere, while throwing random blasts, slowly destroying his own ship. After Frieza's first rush of anger, the ship was now rocking from side to side, damaged heavily.

Bardock realized that the ship would explode and set course for the planet that his son was sent too, earth. The pod took off and flew through one of the holes Frieza had blasted in his own ship.

'Where are you going monkey? Stay here!' shouted Frieza and blasted bunches of energy beams at the pod, but it was already out of the tyrant's range. Frieza shouted in anger and frustration and the outburst of energy that came free was the final drop.

His ship exploded in a huge ball of fire. Frieza screamed in pain as the fire started to burn his skin, but he was able to fly out of the fire and he extinguished the fire with another outburst of energy.

'That monkey! He burned me and he is getting away with it!' Frieza shouted in frustration. 'You will pay with the death of all of your people Sayain!' Frieza started to build up a death ball on the tip of his index finger.

It grew bigger and bigger until it was as huge as the ship he just destroyed. 'Take this sayains!' he shouted and he threw the ball at the planet, not caring about his own henchmen that came in the way of the ball and where killed instantly.

The ball hit the planet Vegeta and made it explode into millions of pieces at impact, killing everyone that was on the planet at the time. Frieza started laughing maniacally as he picked a floating scouter out of the air.

He pressed in a complex code on the scouter and said: 'Father, pick me up at Planet Vegeta, I'm afraid that I've destroyed my means of transportation.' And then he started laughing again.

Meanwhile, Bardocks spacepod was flying towards earth at top speed.

END OF CHAPTER

Feedback is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball z: what if

Dragonball z: what if

Powerlevels:

Bardock: 30000 (after healing)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Grandpa Gohan: 85

Vegeta: 6000

Nappa: 4000

Raditz: 1200

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Bardock survives the fight with Frieza and goes to earth to train his son.

Chapter 2: Get your hands off my son

Bardock's spacepod arrived at its destination, earth after a journey of several days. Bardock had made a stop at a planet called Krytia, where he got healed by the inhabitants that where fighting a guerilla war against Frieza.

The spacepod crashed into a forest after flying through the atmosphere of the planet. The pod was drilled deep into the soft soil of the forest, de-rooting several trees in the process.

Bardock opened the spacepod and stepped out of it. He was wearing some fresh clothes, made of green fabric that had been given to him by the inhabitants of the planet where he was healed.

He did a couple of exercises to stretch his joints and then jumped up into the sky and flew off. The inhabitants of the other planet had given him a scouter and he started to look for powerlevels with the strength of five.

The scouter beeped. 'What? Too many signatures to display? This is one weak planet.' He said. 'Well then I guess have to start looking the old way.' he flew up into the sky a little higher and looked around. He spotted a small house and made a dive-flight towards it.

He landed in front of the house's entrance and walked towards the door. He pushed the door out of its place with a push and entered the house. The house looked simple, consisting out of only one room with a large couch and a table.

A man with short blonde hair wearing simple rags was sleeping on the couch, snoring loud. Bardock pressed his scouter. 'What? A powerlevel of 7? What a weakling.' He mumbled.

He walked over to the couch and picked the man up by his shirt. The man woke up in a shock and screamed as he realized that he was being held in the air. 'Stop screaming you weak creature, can you tell me if a spaceship crashed somewhere close to here?' he asked.

The man stopped screaming and coughed to clean his throat. 'Y-yes there was a crash, a few days ago, near grandpa Gohan's house, not to far from here on the other side of the river.' He said with a weak voice, filled with fear.

'Thank you.' Bardock said and he threw the man against the wall. The man bounced back and fell onto the couch, knocked out by the impact of the bash against the wall.

Bardock shook his head at the weak man and then walked out of the house and flew up into the air. He spotted the river the man had described and flew over it, after flying over a large hill, he spotted a small house, similar to the one that he just entered.

He landed and walked towards the door, but it opened before he could push it open. A small boy wearing a red shirt and blue jeans ran out of the door laughing. He had the same hair style as Bardock and Bardock immediately realized he found his son.

The kid was shortly followed by an old man that grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him up. 'You! Get your hands off my son!' The old man was startled by the cry of the sayain and dropped the boy.

The boy landed on his butt and shouted in pain before starting to cry. 'You're the boy's father?' the old man asked. 'Yes, let him go!' Bardock shouted not realizing that the old man didn't intend to harm the boy.

Bardock's anger built up inside him, so much hate, so much sorrow, it all was about to burst out. His aura flared up in bright red and he grabbed the old man by his collar. Grandpa Gohan shouted in fear.

'Please let me go! I mean no harm!' Grandpa Gohan shouted out while trying to get out of the sayain's grip. At that time, something snapped inside of Bardock, he realized that this man was telling the truth. He didn't mean any harm, to nobody.

He was the exact opposite of a sayain warrior. The only thing a sayain really strived for was killing others in battle. Bardock let his head hang down and the aura disappeared along with the anger.

He dropped the old man and then walked backwards. 'I'm very sorry, I couldn't control my anger.' Bardock said in regret. The old man shook his head. 'You don't have to be sorry, I feel that something inside you has changed.' He said.

'Wait a minute? Where is my son?' Bardock asked in slight panic. 'I saw him going back into the house when you grabbed me.' Replied the old man. 'Out of my way.' Bardock said and he knocked the old man over with a push of his shoulder.

'Hey! You could have just asked me to step aside you know?' the old man said but Bardock was already inside the house and he didn't hear it. He rushed over to his son that had stopped crying and he picked him up by his hair.

The boy started crying from the pain. 'Toughen up kid! Your supposed to be able to handle pain, you're a sayain!' Bardock shouted, but the baby boy wouldn't stop crying.

Grandpa Gohan stumbled into the house. 'Let the boy go! No wonder your so rough, if your father treated you like this!' Gohan said. Bardock put the boy down and placed him on the couch in front of him.

'I don't remember my father, I was sent to conquer a planet when I was eight years old. My father was always away conquering planets with his crew.' Bardock said.

'You must have had a terrible youth.' Gohan said. Bardock lifted his shoulders up. 'I can't really remember anything from my youth other then training my fighting skills and killing people.' Bardock replied.

'Bullying your son like you just did is not going to make his youth any better then yours.' Gohan said. Bardock nodded slowly. 'Your probably right.' He said.

'You look exhausted and it's turning dark soon. Why don't you stay here for the night and rest?' Gohan suggested. Bardock nodded. 'That would be much appreciated.'

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball z: what if

Dragonball z: what if

Powerlevels:

Bardock: 30000 (after healing)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Grandpa Gohan: 85

Vegeta: 6000

Nappa: 4000

Raditz: 1200

Bacterian: 50

Roshi: 140

Cui: 19000

Dodoria: 22000

Appule: 14000 (google him if you don't know him)

Ox-king: 115

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Note: I decided to make this chapter packed with action to make up for the conversation and no action in the second chapter. Feedback would be much appreciated.

Chapter 3: the tournament

On Frieza planet 79:

Vegeta was enraged. He bashed his fist onto the table in front of him and broke it in two pieces. He shouted in anger and turned around to face Nappa. 'That tyrant can't fool me with his story of meteorites destroying our planet! I know he did it, and he will pay!' he shouted.

On earth:

Bardock woke up the next morning after sleeping on the floor beneath a cotton blanket. He stood up and walked outside, where Gohan and the boy where eating their food.

Gohan smiled. 'Look Goku, dad is awake.' He said. Bardock frowned. 'What's a Goku?' he asked. Gohan giggled. 'It's the name I gave your son after I took him into my house.' He replied.

'His real name is Kakarot, but I guess Goku is fine.' Bardock replied. Gohan nodded. 'I've been thinking last night, there is a fighting tournament two weeks from now, I think you should enter it, there's some good money to be earned.' Said Gohan

'Money, that's what I used to fight for. To satisfy my need for money.' Bardock said. 'Well we could use the money to build a larger house so that your son can grow up in a better environment.' Explained Gohan.

'I refuse to go back to killing innocent people.' Said Bardock. 'Oh, but you won't have to, in fact you'll be disqualified if you do.' Said Gohan. Bardock stood up. 'Very well then.' He said.

A few weeks later

Bardock had entered the tournament and his first qualification bout was about to start. He was scheduled to fight the weak and disgusting fighter Bacterian, who won most of his fights by scaring the opponents out of the ring with his stench.

Grandpa Gohan and Goku had a seat next to Gohan's friend and former master, Master Roshi, also known as the Kame-sennin. 'Go Bardock!' shouted Gohan encouragingly. Bardock stepped into the ring and got into his fighting stance.

Roshi turned towards Gohan. 'I feel how powerful he is, it's amazing, I've never felt anything that even came close to his enormous power.' He said. Gohan nodded in response. 'I know what you mean, he's incredible.' Said Gohan.

Bacterian laughed. 'Where did you get that scar tough guy?' he asked. Bardock looked at the disgusting individual in front of him. Gohan had taught him how to feel one's energy and he could feel that Bacterian wasn't much of a warrior.

He thought Bacterian looked funny, with his fat body, long unwashed hair and short moustache. A drop of slime leaked of out his nose and Bardock pulled up his nose.

'I got it in battle.' Bardock finally replied to Bacterian's question. The filthy warrior raised his eyebrows in a frown. 'Well I don't care if your experienced in battle, I'm going to knock you right out of the ring you mountain of muscle!' Bacterian shouted.

The announcer declared the beginning of the match and Bacterian ran towards Bardock as fast as he could. Bardock seemed to disappear for a split second and reappeared behind Bacterian.

He kicked the fat warrior in the back and sent him flying out of the ring. 'The winner is Bardock! He has qualified for the quarter final!' shouted the announcer. Bardock smiled and walked out of the ring.

Officials of the tournament made an attempt to get the unconscious Bacterian away from the ring, but they couldn't bare the stench so they just left him there. Bardock walked into the dressing room and was cheered at by his son, Gohan and Roshi.

He felt a slight feeling of happiness, but he was ashamed to show it. 'Bardock, that was one of the most amazing fighting moves I've ever seen!' Roshi shouted out. Bardock grinned. 'Thanks.' Said Bardock and he really meant it.

Meanwhile:

Three spaceships crashed into the earth, not far away from the island where the tournament was held. Three aliens stepped out of the pods. One was purple, with a long shaped head and yellow spots over his short, muscular body.

Out of the pod next to him stepped a fat, pink alien with horns on his head. Out of the third pod stepped another purple alien, with a mushroom shaped head.

The pink alien pressed a button on his scouter. 'Bardock is definitely here, I pick up a powerlevel of thirty thousand.' The alien said. 'Thirty thousand?' asked the purple alien with the mushroom shaped head. 'We'll never be able to beat him!' screamed the other purple alien.

'Appule, Cui! Shut up! Don't forget there is three of us, and he is on his own!' shouted the pink alien. The mushroom shaped alien nodded carefully. 'I guess your right Dodoria.' Said the alien. 'Follow me!' Dodoria said and he flew up into the air. Cui and Appule nodded and followed him.

After a few minutes in the dresser room Bardock went into the ring again for his next fight, against the legendary warrior called the Ox-king, also a former student of Roshi. He had brought his new born daughter Chi-chi with him for good luck.

'Let the bout begin!' shouted the announcer. Ox-king put on his horned helmet and jumped towards Bardock, he round house kicked with his right leg at the end of the leap, but he never hit Bardock.

Bardock had moved his head out of the way of the kick and he punched the Ox-king in the stomach with a quick jab. The Ox-king sprayed out blood and flew out of the ring. He bounced off the wall and passed out. 'Bardock is the winner!' shouted the announcer.

Bardock was about to cheer but he never got the chance as Dodoria suddenly appeared in the air in front of him and planted his boot on the sayains head. Bardock shouted in pain as he was knocked down by the attack, but he quickly flipped over backwards and got back on his feet.

'What's this? A new contestant?' asked Gohan. Roshi shook his head. 'I don't think so! This guy is pure evil.' Said Roshi. Bardock got into his fighting stance and Appule and Cui appeared in the ring.

'Dodoria! You dreaded bastard, thanks for giving me the chance to avenge the death of Tora!' Bardock shouted. Dodoria grinned. 'Still mourning about the death of your crew? Well, I've got good news for you! Your about to join them!' He shouted and he dashed towards Bardock with his knee up in the sky.

Bardock anticipated the attack and blocked. He jumped to the side and gave Dodoria an uppercut on his chin. The alien shouted in pain as he was launched into the air.

'It seems like these guys have a history together!' shouted the announcer. Dodoria stopped himself in mid-air, wiping some blood of his chin. 'Appule, Cui don't just stand there! Attack him!' Dodoria shouted.

Appule and Cui nodded and they both started to run towards the sayain. Appule came in with a flying kick and Cui jumped after him. Bardock dodged the kick and jabbed Appule in his back. Appule shouted in pain and he landed in between the spectators.

The spectators shouted in fear and they started to scatter away from their seats. Cui saw his chance and he profited from the fact that Bardock wasn't paying attention by throwing a blast in his neck.

Bardock shouted and the explosion blew him several feet forward into the air. 'You backstabbed me! Take this you coward!' shouted Bardock while charging up a blast in his left hand. He threw it towards Cui, and Cui couldn't dodge, but he attempted to block the attack by crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The blast exploded as soon as it hit the alien and it went right through the protecting layer of Cui's armour. Cui shouted in pain as he was launched into the dressing rooms, destroying the entrance in the process.

Bardock looked up and saw Dodoria coming towards him with a kick, he dodged the attack by tossing his body to the side and kicked sideways, hitting Dodoria in his ribs. Dodoria let out a little scream and was launched into Appule, who had just managed to stand up.

Appule screamed as he crashed right through the wall behind him. Dodoria got up and turned around to face Bardock. 'Why you!' he shouted and he opened his mouth, yellow light started to form inside his mouth. Bardock immediately realized what Dodoria was charging up.

He turned towards Gohan, Roshi and Goku and screamed: 'Get out of here!' Roshi and Gohan nodded and Roshi picked up Goku before turning around and running away. Bardock turned around and looked at Dodoria, who was almost done charging his mouth beam.

Bardock was about to fly towards Cui when he suddenly felt an enormous rush of pain.

He kneeled down and looked over his shoulder, seeing Cui holding his tail in a firm grip.

'Shoot him Dodoria!' said Cui. Dodoria nodded and the orb in his mouth turned into a beam.

Cui, who wasn't about to let himself get hit by the beam jumped out of the way, giving Bardock just enough time to attempt a deflection of the attack. The beam had almost reached him when Bardock slapped it away into the air with the back of his hand.

The attack curled into the air before exploding. The shockwave that came free after the explosion almost knocked Appule on his back again. Dodoria growled at Bardock. 'If that one won't work, then I guess I'll just have to do it the old way!' he shouted and he dashed towards Bardock.

Bardock blocked the left hook that Dodoria threw and tried to counter with a fast jab, but the alien reacted surprisingly fast and he threw his head to the side, out of harm's way. Cui and Appule rushed towards the fighting pair in an attempt to help Dodoria.

But the second jab Bardock threw hit the alien on the nose, breaking it. Dodoria screamed in pain and Bardock grabbed the alien's arm and pulled him towards his fist, but he was kicked in the side of the head by Appule before he could throw another punch.

Bardock was launched to the right a little and Cui kneed him in the stomach. Bardock gasped as he was launched into the air by the attack, but he quickly recovered and elbowed Cui on the top of his head, Cui was almost knocked out by that kick that Bardock used to send him into the air.

'Take this!' shouted Bardock and he fired a yellow orb at Cui. The orb hit Cui in the middle of his chest before expanding and blowing the alien up with a large explosion. Appule's mouth dropped. 'Cui! He killed Cui! That's it, I'm out of here!' he shouted in fear.

Appule jumped into the air and flew away with top speed, his aura sparking up bright yellow. Dodoria growled. 'Coward! Come back here!' he shouted. Bardock laughed. 'Great, I guess it's just you and me now, show me what you can do!' he shouted.

Dodoria got into his fighting stance. 'You want it! You can get it!' he shouted and he jumped towards Bardock. Bardock grinned and fired multiple small energy blasts from both his hands in a rapid pace. Dodoria's eyes widened as the blasts hit his body.

He let out a scream before dropping onto the floor, covered in deep, bleeding wounds. 'Y-you monkey!' were the last words the alien ever said. Bardock smiled, he finally got his revenge for the death of his best friend, Tora.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonball z: what if

Dragonball z: what if

Powerlevels:

Bardock: 30000 (after healing)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Grandpa Gohan: 85

Vegeta: 6000

Nappa: 4000

Turles: 5000

Raditz: 1200

Bacterian: 50

Roshi: 140 (170 max power)

Cui: 19000

Dodoria: 22000

Appule: 14000 (google him if you don't know him)

Ox-king: 115

Crane master: 130

Frieza goon: 600

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Requests, tips, feedback and ideas are welcome!

Chapter 4: Report back to the master

Bardock jumped into the air and started to chase Appule's energy signal. Appule had about a minute advantage on him but Bardock was faster and he knew he could catch Appule if he really pushed himself.

His aura sparked up around him in bright red and he was now gaining territory on Appule fast, he could already spot the yellow aura of the alien in front of him. 'Appule! Coward! Stay here!' shouted Bardock.

Appule looked over his shoulder and let out a scared scream. 'Get away from me!' he shouted and he increased his speed up to it's maximum. Bardock grinned, Appule was still flying a lot slower then him.

Appule looked down and saw the island where he and the other men of Frieza had landed, he made a dive and Bardock followed him. Appule spotted the crater and so did Bardock.

Bardock suddenly realized where Appule was running to, his ship. Bardock felt a rush of anger and sent a yellow energy beam towards the alien. Appule looked over his shoulder and he could only just manage to dodge the beam, but he was too close to the ground and crashed into the soft forest soil.

He spat out some blood and crawled up as fast as he could. Bardock came down with a kick but Appule managed to sprint away in the nick of time. He made a long jump and landed in the crater. Bardock jumped behind him but Appule blasted a energy blast in his face in a desperate attempt to buy some time.

And his attempt succeeded. Bardock screamed and he fell down on his back, this split second was enough for Appule to launch his pod into space. Bardock looked up and saw the pod disappear out of sight.

Bardock growled, he had let that little rat escape, and he was surely going to report to his master, which means that Bardock has to be on his toes. Frieza was surely going to send in stronger henchmen now, Zarbon, or maybe even the Ginyu force.

Meanwhile

Roshi and Gohan had stopped running, they where about a mile away from the arena. Goku was tied on Gohan's back with some strong ropes. Roshi and Gohan were breathing heavily, they weren't youthful anymore and efforts like this took their toll on them nowadays.

Roshi sat down and looked around when someone dressed in a black gi suddenly jumped down in front of him. Roshi jumped up and he looked startled. 'Crane master? What the hell are you doing here?' he asked. The crane master started laughing.

'I'm here to take that boy you have with you. As so happens I still need a new student, and he seems to have incredible potential!' said the crane master. Roshi got into his fighting stance. 'Do you want to fight over him? You have never beaten me, not when we were young and you wont stand a chance now either!' shouted Roshi.

The crane master laughed and also got into his fighting stance. 'You've turned into an old man Roshi, see if you can dodge this!' shouted the crane master and punched at Roshi with a quick uppercut.

Roshi grinned and tilted his head back, dodging the incoming punch. He then countered with a snapping kick, that the crane master in his stomach and sent him crashing into a tree. The tree was knocked over by the impact and the crane master shouted as he bounced back onto the ground.

He pushed himself up and growled. 'Alright, I was planning to go easy on you because your old, but you've caused me to change my mind! Take this!' shouted the crane master and he threw a orb of energy towards Roshi. Roshi managed to dodge it and it crashed into a large rock, blowing it into pieces.

Roshi tried to counter with a flying kick but the crane master tossed his body to the side and struck Roshi in his neck with chop of his arm. Roshi shouted and landed on his hands, he flipped over and turned around to face him. The crane master laughed.

'Ha! Caught you there!' he shouted. Roshi got back in his stance. 'Well then, let me give you a taste of my true power!' he shouted and he started to charge up his energy. Sweat started to form on his eyebrows and his muscles suddenly blew up so much that he ripped out of his shirt.

The crane master's eyes widened in shock. 'What is this trickery?' he asked and walked backwards a little in slight fear. Roshi laughed. 'See if you can take this!' he shouted and he dashed towards the crane master. He threw an uppercut into his adversary's stomach, knocking him way back.

The crane master shouted and grabbed his stomach, but quickly recovered and tried to counter with a kick, but Roshi dodged it and countered with a well placed elbow strike that hit the crane master on his shoulder and knocked him onto the ground, face down.

Crane master managed to roll away and dodge Roshi's drilling kick that was supposed to follow up behind the elbow strike, he got up and jabbed Roshi in the face, knocking the old master back a notch. He then hit Roshi in the stomach with a powerful spinning kick.

Roshi flew through the air for a while but managed to land on his feet safely. 'I think it's time for desperate measures!' he shouted and he moved his left and right hand to his right hand and started charging up a blue orb inside of it.

Blue beams shot out of the orb and Roshi shouted: 'Kamehameha!' the blue beam that fired out of his hands caught the crane master squarely in the chest and sent him high up in the sky. Roshi's body transformed into it's normal size again and he dropped down on his knee.

He looked exhausted and Gohan rushed towards him to support him. A few seconds later Bardock showed up in the air, he landed and sighed. 'He escaped, that means I'll have to be training hard because Frieza is going to send operatives that are even stronger then the ones I beat.' Said Bardock.

Roshi looked up in awe. 'Even stronger? They where beyond everything I've ever seen! I think you should learn to concentrate your power to a certain point, like the kamehameha.' He said. Bardock looked confused. 'I've never heard of an attack that concentrates energy to a single point.' He said.

'I can teach you, your kamehameha would be unbelievably strong.' Roshi told him. Bardock pulled up his shoulders. 'If you say so.' He mumbled.

Meanwhile

Planet Frieza 48

A sayain kid, approximately twelve years old with long black hair was eating his meat away with large chunks. He was sitting at a large table on his own. His sayain crew had been killed in the 'accident'. He was approached by a blue alien with long red hair, one of Frieza's goons.

The alien was about seven feet tall and built extremely muscular. He had a large nose and piercing yellow eyes. 'Monkey brat!' he shouted. The sayain didn't react. 'Hey! Sayain, I called you!' The sayain stood up and looked the monstrous alien in the eyes.

'Frieza sent me to kill you boy, the son of the sayain that escaped! Take this!' he shouted and he threw a jab, but the sayain dodged it and placed two hands against his opponents ribs. 'Double Sunday!' shouted the sayain and the alien was blown against the wall.

He slowly slid down, leaving a smear of blood on the wall before he collapsed. The sayain looked around and saw several other of Frieza's goons looking afraid. 'Anyone else feeling lucky? No? fine.' He said as he walked out of the door.

He turned around in the hallway and said: 'Just so you guys know, I'm Raditz, and even if you manage to kill me, my father will murder you in an instant. After all, he was the one who survived several of Frieza's attacks.' And he walked away, leaving the Frieza soldiers in fear.

On Frieza planet 79:

A sayain that looked exactly like Bardock but without the scar and brown hair and eyes instead of Bardock's black stood in front of Vegeta. 'So, your willing to help us out in killing Frieza? Great.' Vegeta said. The other sayain grinned. 'Turles sir, at your service.'

Nappa suddenly rushed into the room. 'The scouter has picked up another sayain powerlevel heading this way, it has been identified as Raditz.' Said Nappa. Vegeta smirked. 'Raditz would be a useful addition to our fighting group.' He said and the sayains all smiled.

Frieza planet 1:

Frieza sat in his throne and Appule was kneeling in front of him. 'Stand up Appule! Just give me your report already!' Frieza shouted. Appule nodded nervously. 'Yes master Frieza.' He said nervously. 'That Bardock was way too strong! He killed Cui and Dodoria without breaking a sweat and he almost caught me even though I had a few minutes of flying advantage on him!' he shouted.

Frieza looked angry. 'Incompetent fools!' he shouted and the throne room shook heavily, knocking the nervous Appule over. 'I'll send the Ginyu force to kill that monkey Bardock, and I'll give you one more chance, kill the remainder of all those monkey sayains, and make it quick!' He commanded.

Appule nodded and he ran out of the throne room as fast as he could.

Earth:

Bardock concentrated his power between his hands and moves his arms forward, aiming at the sea in front of him. 'Kamehameha!' he shouted and the blue beam shot out of his hands, hitting the water. There was an enormous explosion and a giant wave sped towards the Kame island.

Bardock concentrated and created a field of energy around him, preventing the water from hitting the island. Roshi cheered. 'Well done! You've mastered the technique in a record time!' Bardock smiled, he felt how much stronger he was now.

END OF CHAPTER

Bardock's new powerlevel: 55000


	5. Chapter 5

Bardock: 55000

Bardock: 55000

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Grandpa Gohan: 85

Vegeta: 6000 (60000 oozaru)

Nappa: 4000 (40000 oozaru)

Turles: 5000 (50000 oozaru)

Raditz: 1200 (12000 oozaru)

Bacterian: 50

Roshi: 140 (170 max power)

Cui: 19000

Dodoria: 22000

Appule: 14000 (google him if you don't know him)

Ox-king: 115

Crane master: 130

Zarbon: 23000 (35000 monster form)

Ginyu: 120000

Jeice: 85000

Burter: 70000

Recoome: 45000

Guldo: 12000

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Requests, tips, feedback and ideas are welcome!

Chapter 5: Monstrous changes

Appule had picked up the powerlevel of that sayain brat Raditz with his scouter and now he and Zarbon where flying in one of Frieza's small cruisers, towards the planet where the trail was picked up. He laughed. 'These sayains we're picking up are weak, I'll enjoy eradicating them.' Said Appule.

Zarbon grinned and nodded. 'Yes, they won't even be able to scream when I snap their necks!' The two aliens laughed as the ship started to approach the planet.

Down on the planet, Frieza 79:

'Get on top of this building! We'll surprise them with a couple of hundreds of blasts as soon as we spot their ships.' Commanded Vegeta and the sayains jumped on top of the building that Frieza had left behind after conquering the planet.

They soon spotted the cruiser and Vegeta knew it was time. 'Fire now!' he yelled. The sayains all started to form orbs and turned them into beams as they fired them at the ships. One of Turles' blasts hit the cruiser and crippled it, causing it to crash down much faster then it normally would.

Appule clung onto Zarbon who was hanging by his chair and screaming. 'Hold on! This is going to be a rough landing!' he shouted and closed his eyes. The crash ripped the ship apart and the two aliens where hurtled out. They landed on their backs and bounced back up once.

Zarbon growled as he pushed himself up and walked towards Appule. He grabbed the purple alien by his arm and helped him up. 'What do you say? I think it's time to inflict some pain.' Zarbon said and Appule grinned and nodded. Vegeta jumped up into the air and started to fly towards the crash site, being followed by the other sayains.

Zarbon grinned, there came the young sayain prince flying towards him, he admired his courage, envied it in a way. But he would still enjoy killing him. 'Attack them! Show them what a sayain is capable of!' Vegeta said and he flew towards Zarbon, raising his fist up.

Zarbon smiled and got into his fighting stance. Raditz and Turles flew towards Appule as fast as they could and Appule grinned. He jumped up and kicked Raditz in the face while punching Turles in the stomach with a jab. Raditz shouted and flipped into Turles, who spat out blood after the punch.

The two sayains managed to recover however and they stopped in mid air. Raditz wiped some blood of his chin, and he came up with a plan. 'Turles, I'll attack him with a kick, why don't you go around him and blast him in the back with your most powerful attack?' he whispered.

Turles grinned. 'I like your idea kid.' He said. Vegeta meanwhile had received some help from Nappa and the two sayains where pounding away at the aliens body as fast as they could, but Zarbon simply blocked the punches and kicks with his arms and legs, all the while smiling.

'Face it you monkeys! You don't stand a chance! My power is far superior!' Zarbon shouted and he grabbed Vegeta by his hair and pulled him towards his knee, but the stubborn sayain moved his arms in front of his chest and managed to prevent himself from crashing into the knee.

He pushed himself back and Nappa fired a energy blast that hit Zarbon squarely in the face. Zarbon shouted as his head was caught in a cloud of black smoke. Zarbon pulled his head out of the smoke and looked angrier then ever. He pointed his finger at cut on his right cheek.

'Monkey! It's time to die! Die! This cut might turn into a scar! Die!' he shouted, having gone completely crazy. He started to charge up a large blast in his right hand palm and laughed. 'Let's see if you two can survive this!' he shouted and laughed maniacally.

Appule rushed forward and was surprised to see the Raditz making the same move. Appule punched forward with his right arm but Raditz managed to dodge it and he grabbed the arm with his right hand and he used his left hand to grab Appule's left shoulder, rendering him unable to punch for a few seconds.

Turles immediately took action and flew over Appule's head, he flipped over and his face was now pointing towards Appule's back. He started charging up a powerful energy beam. 'Hold on for a little longer Raditz!' shouted Turles, but Appule was beginning to break free.

Raditz shouted as Appule's left arm broke free. Appule jabbed him in the face, hurtling the sayain away. Turles laughed as he fired the beam at the back of Appule's head. The beam made contact and unleashed a huge explosion. Appule shouted in pain as he started to crash down towards the ground, unable to stay in the air.

Raditz grinned and moves his arms in front of his chest, while charging up two powerful beams of yellow energy. 'Double Sunday!' he shouted, and the two beams chased down Appule's falling body. One of the beams hit Appule on his shoulder, destroying the armour and leaving a scorched wound.

The second beam hit Appule on his tailbone, causing the alien extreme pain. He crashed into a rock, face first. The sharp edge of the rock pierced his skull and penetrated deep into his head, killing him instantly. Turles and Raditz had a small cheer before flying off to help Vegeta and Nappa.

Zarbon fired the blast at the two sayains, it flew towards Nappa with incredible speed. 'Nappa, bank to the right!' shouted Vegeta. Nappa reacted as fast as he could, but only managed to dodge half of the blast. His right arm was caught in the energy and immediately severed.

Nappa shouted in pain and he grabbed the wound with his last arm. 'It hurts so much!' shouted Nappa and he screamed. Zarbon laughed. 'I guess we're even now!' he said and he laughed, but he was stopped laughing when Vegeta kneed him in the face. Zarbon flipped back while shouting but quickly recovered.

He threw a jab at Vegeta that hit the boy in his chest. Vegeta shouted as his armour shattered into pieces. The punch had left a deep bleeding wound and Vegeta flew back with blood flying out of his mouth. Nappa growled and grabbed Zarbon by his throat and then threw him into the soil beneath them.

Zarbon was drilled into the earth but he managed to blast his way out and he avoided the energy attack that Nappa had fired after him. He flew up into the air and jabbed at Nappa's face twice, hitting the large sayain with the second attack. Nappa shouted and was knocked backwards.

Zarbon tried to throw another jab but Raditz got behind him and kicked him in his back before he could attack Nappa. Zarbon shouted in pain Raditz kicked him again, knocking him into the direction of Turles, who had a blast ready in his right and threw it in the green aliens face.

Zarbon shouted and spiralled in the direction of the ground. He smacked down and bounced up again, managing to get back on his feet whilst in mid-air. 'I've had it with you monkeys! Prepare for my real power!' Zarbon shouted and he started charge up.

Vegeta's mouth dropped. 'He's even stronger then this? Amazing!' he shouted. Zarbon laughed. 'Damn right! All you've seen is the beauty, witness the beast!' shouted Zarbon and his body seemed to expand and he turned into an enormous hulking green monster. He laughed with a much heavier voice now and he dashed at Vegeta.

Vegeta tried to avoid the alien but Zarbon's head crashed into his stomach, almost knocking the young prince out. Vegeta tried to scream but there was no sound, Zarbon's head was about to pierce his body when Nappa saved him by pulling Zarbon backwards a little. He had to do a lot of effort but he had barely even moved Zarbon.

Zarbon turned around and grinned, he was even taller and bigger then Nappa now, and he grabbed the sayain by his shoulder pad before throwing him towards the ground. Nappa hit the ground and was drilled into it. He was almost knocked out by the force of the impact and Zarbon laughed loud.

'You monkeys never stood a chance against me!' he shouted and blasted off towards Turles. Turles looked at the alien in fear and flew backwards as fast as he could, but Zarbon easily caught up with him. Turles fired a powerful energy beam at the moment that Zarbon wanted to grab him, in an attempt to stop the alien in his tracks, but it failed.

Zarbon grinned as the attack didn't even manage to hurt him. He grabbed Turles by his leg and pulled him towards his knee. He bended the sayain's back over his knee and started to push down on his legs and arms, causing Turles extreme pain. Turles screamed as he felt that he back was about to break.

He concentrated his power, he knew that the move would be as good as futile and that it would only make Zarbon angrier, but it was his only chance. He collected a little bit of energy in his mouth and spat it out, the energy formed into a blast and hit Zarbon in the face.

There was a small explosion and Zarbon's grip got weaker for a split second, enough for Turles to escape. He flew back towards the other sayain's as fast as he could, and Zarbon followed him, not that much later. 'It's going to take more then just a little spit to beat me sayain!' he shouted.

Vegeta flew towards Turles and got in front of him. 'Look up into that orb!' Vegeta shouted and he fired an orb of white energy into the air. Turles grinned, he knew what Vegeta was planning. Vegeta closed his fist and white light enlightened everything the bare eye could see.

Zarbon was blinded and stopped for a few seconds, when he opened his eyes, he was in front of four enormous ape-like creatures. His eyes widened in shock as he could barely dodge the enormous hand of the oozaru with a hair style similar to Raditz.

He flew to the side and was met by the biggest of the oozaru who managed to catch him in his fist. Zarbon started to fire energy beams in panic and hit the inside of Nappa's fist. Nappa opened his fist while unleashing a terrible howl. A orb of energy formed in his mouth and he fired a yellow beam.

The beam caught Zarbon in his chest, blowing him into bits as soon as it exploded. Nappa was an elite sayain and he could still think clear unlike Raditz and Turles, who where now firing random beams into the ground, creating craters with every hit. Nappa looked up and fired a beam at the orb Vegeta had created.

The beam collided with the white energy and there was a huge explosion. The sayains screamed as they got back their normal bodies. Raditz and Turles couldn't remember anything. 'Is he dead?' they asked simultaneously. Vegeta nodded. 'But this won't be the last men Frieza will send to kill us, certainly not that we've proven we're able to kill men this powerful.' Vegeta explained.

The sayains nodded before following Vegeta back to the building they used to sleep and live in.

Meanwhile, earth

One of Frieza's cruisers landed in a desert. Out of the cruiser stepped a few weird looking individuals. One of them was purple and had a head with large, enormous brains and horns.

The second one was tall and blue and had piercing red eyes. The third had red skin had long white hair. The fourth was big and bulky and he had a dumb looking face with a little bit of red hair on top of his head. The fifth and final creature was small and green, he had three eyes and was fat.

The strange individuals got into a pose and the purple one shouted: 'The Ginyu Force have arrived!'


	6. Chapter 6

Bardock: 55000 (550000 oozaru)

Bardock: 60000 (600000 oozaru)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Grandpa Gohan: 85

Vegeta: 6000 (60000 oozaru)

Nappa: 4000 (40000 oozaru)

Turles: 5000 (50000 oozaru)

Raditz: 1200 (12000 oozaru)

Bacterian: 50

Roshi: 140 (170 max power)

Cui: 19000

Dodoria: 22000

Appule: 14000 (google him if you don't know him)

Ox-king: 115

Crane master: 130

Zarbon: 23000 (35000 monster form)

Ginyu: 120000

Jeice: 85000

Burter: 70000

Recoome: 45000

Guldo: 12000

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Requests, tips, feedback and ideas are welcome!

Chapter 6: The mighty ginyu force

Roshi jumped up out of his swinging chair and ran outside where Bardock was training his fighting skills on the beach. 'Bardock! I feel several evil powers coming this way!' he shouted. Bardock stopped the fighting and turned to face the old master.

'How strong are they?' asked Bardock. Gohan walked outside, lured by Roshi's shouts. 'Some are even stronger then you are, and two are coming this way! Be on your toes Bardock.' Roshi said. Bardock nodded. 'I'll meet them at sea, I don't want any innocent bystanders being killed.' He said and he flew off.

Recoome and Guldo had been given the order to scout ahead when their scouters picked up a powerlevel of thirty thousand, and they where heading there to check out the source, they suspected it was Bardock. 'Recoome, aren't you afraid? I mean he had a power larger then mine!' Guldo shouted.

Recoome shook his head. 'Not at all, with your special powers to back me up, I can easily take this bum.' Recoome said. Guldo shook his head. 'I don't think you get how strong he really is, we have to be careful.' Guldo said. Recoome laughed. 'Nonsense!' he shouted and he started to fly faster.

Bardock could now feel the powers too, they where about three minutes of flight away from him, and he felt that one of the powers was significantly stronger then the other. 'Probably one of Frieza's scouting teams.' He mumbled to himself.

Guldo looked up. 'There he is!' he shouted and Bardock appeared in front of the two Ginyu members. Bardock looked puzzled. 'Who are you? You wear Frieza armour, but I have never seen you before.' Bardock said. Recoome grinned. 'I'm Recoome, and that's Guldo.' He said.

Bardock frowned as the two fighters did some kind of dance and crossed in front of each other, ending their move with their legs kicked up in the air as high as they could. 'We are members of the mighty Ginyu Force!' shouted Guldo, remaining in his pose.

Bardock laughed. 'You don't looked that mighty to me!' he shouted and got into his fighting stance. Recoome laughed. 'This sayain is funny!' He said. Guldo shook his head. 'I don't think he was joking Recoome.' He said. Recoome grinned. 'Sure he was, everyone knows that no one can beat the Ginyu force!' He shouted and slapped Guldo on the back of his head.

'Now be a good boy and watch me kill this sayain in a matter of seconds, all you have to do is watch!' Recoome shouted and he dashed at Bardock with incredible speed. Bardock grinned as he was now able to dodge the attack, he had grown a lot stronger since he had trained with the Kame sennin Master Roshi.

Recoome turned around and threw a strong jab, but Bardock reacted extremely fast and caught the fist in the palm of his hand. Recoome had a puzzled look on his face. 'What the? Your fast!' he shouted. He hooked at Bardock's with his free hand, but the sayain dodged it by tilting his head.

He then butted his head forward as fast as he could, and caught the large Ginyu Force member on his nose. Recoome shouted as he was knocked backwards. He grabbed his nose. 'You, You broke my nose! Pay for that!' He shouted and he threw an energy blast at Bardock.

Bardock didn't expect the attack and the blast caught him on his right shoulder, the explosion that followed knocked him towards Guldo. Guldo reacted fast and managed to get Bardock's arms in a lock, and then folded his legs around the sayain's knees. Bardock struggled to get free.

'Quickly Recoome! Kill him, I can't hold on to him much longer!' Guldo shouted. Recoome nodded and gathered energy up in his mouth. He opened it and shouted: 'Recoome boom!' and a yellow beam shot of towards the struggling pair. Bardock managed to break free just in time.

He tossed his body out of the way, and it seemed that Guldo would get caught by the blast. But the green alien breathed in deep and held his breath. Time stopped and Guldo grinned as he flew out of the way of the beam. He breathed out and the beam shot past him. Bardock turned around in confusion.

'What? How the heck did you dodge that attack?' Bardock asked staring at the small alien, that was grinning at him. Recoome laughed. 'Ha! Guldo has special powers!' Recoome shouted. Guldo growled. 'Don't tell him that dumb-head!' He shouted. Recoome pulled up his shoulders.

'Why not?' he asked. 'Because confusion is the technique's main power!' Guldo explained. Recoome nodded. 'What ever you say _Chief_.' He answered. In their little argument, the two Ginyu's hadn't noticed that Bardock had flown up higher into the sky and started loading up his power.

He moved his hands to his right hip and collected a lot of energy into the hands. A blue orb formed in his hands and it grew into a larger orb fast. Guldo spotted the sayain. 'There he is Recoome! He has loaded up some kind of attack!' Recoome looked up, and at the same time Bardock finished loading the orb up.

'Kamehameha!' shouted Bardock and the blue beam shot off towards Recoome. Recoome laughed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'Don't worry Guldo, I'll block-!' He shouted, but he could never finish his sentence as the beam hit his stomach, and pierced right through him.

Blood flew out of his mouth and he felt his life force fading away. Guldo growled. 'Recoome! You idiot!' He screamed. Recoome couldn't stay in the air and he started to descend towards the water beneath him. 'Recoome, boom!' he shouted and he plunged into the water.

Bardock could feel his energy fade away, he was dead. Guldo looked at him in fear. 'Recoome!' was all he shouted. Bardock grinned. He was about to dash at Guldo when it seemed that something extremely strong grabbed his arms and legs and held him in the air.

Guldo had used his powers to get Bardock in a hold. 'Just hang in here for a few minutes, my team-mates will be here soon enough!' he shouted and he laughed loud. Jeice's scouter started to beep, Guldo had pressed the emergency button. 'Let's go Burter, they're in trouble!' Jeice shouted.

The red and blue warriors started to fly towards the spot where Guldo had sounded the alarm as fast as they could.

Bardock was struggling against the grip, but his physical efforts didn't have any effect on it. He thought back to what Master Roshi had told him. _Sometimes the power of the mind is stronger then that of the body _He concentrated the best he could, imagining himself break out of the grip.

Suddenly, he regained the movement over his arms and legs and he heard Guldo cry out in fear when he moved towards the alien. 'How did you break free?' asked Guldo with a weak voice, realizing his end was near. 'Power of will.' Bardock simply said and he dashed at Guldo, hitting the alien in his chest with his knee.

Guldo was knocked back in the air and Bardock fired a thin beam out of his index finger, that pierced Guldo's head as soon as it hit the alien. Guldo shouted one last time and he fell down into the water below him, dead. Bardock grinned. He looked up and saw two fighters flying towards him, faster then he ever saw anyone fly.

The red alien known as Jeice stopped and the blue alien followed his example. 'You must be the one that killed our team-mates aren't you?' asked Jeice. Bardock nodded and got into his stance. 'I guess so.' Mumbled Bardock. 'You do realize you've got to pay for your crimes, don't you?' asked Burter.

'I know you'll try.' Said Bardock and he grinned. 'Fool, we are the Ginyu force, you won't even last for seconds!' Jeice shouted and he dashed at Bardock. He tried to hit Bardock with jab, but Bardock dodged it and countered with a quick hook. Jeice growled as he was knocked back a little bit.

Burter kept floating at a distance. He was sure Jeice could take this sayain on his own. Jeice threw a right handed uppercut that hit Bardock flush on his chin. Bardock flipped over backwards but recovered quickly and a threw a snapping kick that Jeice blocked with his right forearm.

He grinned and threw three amazingly fast jabs with his left arm. They all hit Bardock on his chin and sent him back. Bardock managed to recover and blocked a powerful right cross by jabbing against it with his left fist. The impact of the blow hurt Bardock's hand badly, but he managed to hide his pain.

Jeice smiled and flew backwards a little. 'Your stronger then I thought sayain. I've battled and killed dozens of your kind, but none as good as you! Nevertheless, I still don't think you stand much of a chance against me!' shouted Jeice and he dashed at Bardock again.

Bardock dodged the first hook but was hit by the second, and he was hurtled away. He flipped over and kicked forward blindly. Jeice didn't see the attack coming and was hit on his nose. He screamed and grabbed his nose. 'Why you!' shouted Jeice and he pulled his hand away, his palm covered in blood that rushed out of his nose.

'Now your going to pay mate!' shouted Jeice and he curled his fingers, turning it into a claw. He slashed at Bardock and ripped through the gi Bardock was wearing. The attack had left a large cut on his chest. Bardock could only just manage to dodge the next clawing attack that followed.

He then elbowed Jeice on his forehead, knocking the alien back and making him even angrier. Jeice now dashed at Bardock, screaming out at the top of his lunges. He charged his fist up with energy and threw an uppercut at the sayain. The attack hit Bardock in his stomach, and left a big, scorched wound at impact.

Bardock shouted in pain as he was launched into the air. He tried to put up a defence before Jeice could strike again, but a fast kick hit him on his right ear and launched him away again. He managed to recover before the next strike and hit Jeice with a swinging hook.

Jeice flipped back and grabbed his ear. A stream of blood came out of it. 'Burter! Use your scouter! Just how strong is he really?' Jeice commanded. Burter nodded and pressed a few buttons on his scouter. 'The scouter reads thirty thousand Jeice!' shouted Burter.

Jeice shook his head. 'No way he's this strong then! He must have the ability to hide his true power!' Jeice shouted. Bardock grinned. 'Let me unveil it to you!' shouted Bardock and he started charging up. His aura flared up around him, bright red. His hair was thrown up into the air and he got into his fighting stance.

'Sixty thousand, impressive, but not enough.' Burter said. 'I'll finish him off!' shouted Jeice. He dashed at Bardock once again, but he didn't notice the blue orb inside Bardocks hands. 'Kamehameha!' shouted Bardock, and once again a blue beam shot off towards Jeice's abdomen.

Burter's scouter beeped. 'What? The beam has a powerlevel of one hundred and ten thousand? Jeice! Dodge it!' shouted Burter, but it was too late. The beam caught Jeice in his face. Jeice screamed in pain as his head was incinerated. His headless body floated in the air for a few seconds, before it dropped into the ocean.

Burter felt his eyes burn but he prevented the tears from rushing out of his eyes. 'Jeice! Jeice! No! You can't be dead! Sayain, it's time for you to die!' shouted Burter, overwhelmed by the loss of his best friend. He dashed forwards, so fast that not even Bardock could see him move and hit Bardock on the chin with a powerful kick.

Bardock was surprised by how much weaker Burter's attacks where in comparison with Jeice's, but the alien started to throw jabs so fast that Bardock was hit before he saw them coming. They didn't do that much damage, but he threw so many punches that it was starting to hurt badly.

Bardock flew backwards as fast as he could, but Burter seemingly caught up with him without doing any effort. Another kick hit Bardock on his chin and knocked him backwards. This gave Bardock just enough time to load up a blast and he threw it at the blue alien.

The blast caught Burter in his face and exploded in a large ball of fire. Burter shouted in pain and flipped backwards because of the intensity of the impact. He screamed and Bardock saw an opening. He attacked it with a chopping kick, hitting Burter on his shoulder and launched him down into the water.

Bardock let his aura flare up and he threw dozens of yellow bolts of energy into the sea below him. There where several large explosions that threw up splashes of water high up into the air. Burter was hit by a few of the blasts, and he shouted in pain, accidentally releasing the air out of his lunges.

He was just about to drown when he used a last surge of power to launch himself out of the water. He reappeared in front of Bardock, exhausted and with lunges filled with water. He coughed up and water sprayed out of his mouth. He looked down at the wound on his body and growled.

'I've met my match, I'll admit.' He said and wiped some blood of his chin. 'It's time for me to go!' he shouted and flew away to fast for Bardock to follow. He pressed a few buttons on his scouter and contacted his captain. 'I think it's time for you to show your power captain! This sayain murdered everyone except for me!' Burter shouted.

Ginyu growled, his nose-holes widened and he showed his teeth. 'Alright! If he wants to die in pain! He will!' Ginyu shouted growling and he flew off towards the sayain's power reading.

END OF CHAPTER--

I appreciate all of y'all reviewing! I'm looking forward to more sweet reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Bardock: 60000 (600000 oozaru)

Bardock: 60000 (600000 oozaru)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Grandpa Gohan: 85

Vegeta: 12000 (120000 oozaru)

Nappa: 7500 (75000 oozaru)

Turles: 8500 (85000 oozaru)

Raditz: 3000 (30000 oozaru)

Bacterian: 50

Roshi: 140 (170 max power)

Cui: 19000

Dodoria: 22000

Appule: 14000 (google him if you don't know him)

Ox-king: 115

Crane master: 130

Zarbon: 23000 (35000 monster form)

Ginyu: 120000

Jeice: 85000

Burter: 70000

Recoome: 45000

Guldo: 12000

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Requests, tips, feedback and ideas are welcome!

Q&A:

Bardock's psychic power isn't gone, it will return later on

Vegeta and the other sayains are training on that planet, waiting for another bunch of Frieza's warriors.

Chapter 6: The captain

Burter had been instructed to go back to the ship and regenerate. The captain himself was going to deal with the sayain. He stepped into one of the regeneration cabins and it filled up with a strange healing fluid. _I really hope that beam was the sayain's absolute maximum, if not the not even the captain will stand a chance. _Burter thought.

Bardock balled his fist and got into his stance, he felt that the purple being in front of him was the most powerful warrior he ever faced, except for Frieza. The purple alien growled at him. 'You're the one that murdered my crew? Now that's hard to believe!' Ginyu shouted and he got into his stance.

'What's so hard about the truth?' Bardock asked. Ginyu cracked his knuckles. 'This isn't the time for you act nonchalant!' he shouted and he dashed at the sayain. Bardock was amazed by the speed of the move and he couldn't dodge. Ginyu's threw an uppercut and caught Bardock in his abdomen.

All the air was knocked out of his lunges and the fist stayed stuck in his abdomen for a few seconds, causing Bardock excruciating pain. He finally managed to push himself of the fist and jabbed at Ginyu's head, but missed. Ginyu laughed as he kicked Bardock into the water with a chopping kick. Bardock hit the water and sunk deep.

He looked up and saw Ginyu dive into the water, with a devilish smirk on his face. He grabbed Bardock by his hair and pulled him further down into the water. Bardock tried to resist, but he couldn't do much. He was dragged so deep that he couldn't see the light above him anymore.

Then suddenly, he hit rock bottom. He felt the air escape out of his lunges. He stared at Ginyu, now floating above him, with a smirk on his face. Bardock knew that he wouldn't make it if he had to swim up for air. He turned himself around now that Ginyu didn't have him a grip anymore.

He started to build up energy and blasted a beam forwards, the power of the explosion launched Bardock up into Ginyu who was hovering above him. Ginyu's scream was damped by the water. Both warriors where hurtled out of the water and Bardock gasped for air once out of the water.

Ginyu growled. 'I must say I'm impressed sayain, I thought you were a goner for a few moments there.' He said. Bardock regained his breath and got back in his stance. 'I think you guys need to think twice before counting me out.' Bardock said. Ginyu grinned.

'I think I'll do that sayain!' shouted Ginyu and he flew towards Bardock and kicked him in the face. Bardock flipped backwards and prepared for the next blow, but it never came. 'That was my second thought!' he shouted. Bardock wasn't going to wait for Ginyu to strike again and he jabbed the alien on his forehead, pummelling him backwards a little bit.

Ginyu however quickly recovered and charged at Bardock with an axe-handle smash. Bardock concentrated and managed to dodge the attack with amazing speed. He countered with an uppercut and sent Ginyu flying into the air for a few seconds.

Bardock chased after him and struck down with a head butt, catching Ginyu on his chest and sent him towards the water. Ginyu sent out a surge of power to keep him in the air and prevent him from hitting the water below, creating a large wave in the process.

He managed to right his body and looked up at Bardock. Bardock was floating in the air, with a large grin on his face. 'Impressive.' Was all Ginyu could say. 'Thanks for the compliment Ginyu, but that's only ten percent of my true power.' Bardock said.

Ginyu's eyes widened in shock. 'Your lying! Not even Frieza is that strong!' Ginyu shouted. Bardock smiled again. 'Oh, but I'm not lying.' He said and he got in his stance. Ginyu growled and dashed at Bardock, he hit him in his stomach with a kick, knocking him backwards.

Ginyu hit Bardock with a knee strike, knocking the sayain up into the air, he then elbowed the sayain in his gut, knocking him way backwards. Bardock coughed and spat out blood. 'That's what I do with liars!' Ginyu shouted. He threw a left hook that Bardock managed to block with his right arm.

He was hurtled to the side and Ginyu kneed him in the stomach. Bardock shouted as his body was folded over the knee. Blood sprayed out of his mouth and nose. Ginyu grinned and he grabbed Bardock by his arm and threw him into the water. Bardock hit the water but immediately send out an energy field which launched him back into the air again.

Ginyu growled and jabbed at Bardock's face, but the sayain dodged and fired an energy blast into Ginyu's ribs. Ginyu shouted and the explosion knocked him to the side. He turned towards Bardock who was now floating in front of him. 'I must say your better then I thought sayain, your able to hang in there with me pounding away at you, no one has ever lasted this long against me.' Ginyu said.

Bardock smirked. 'I consider that as a compliment.' He said. Ginyu nodded. 'You should, since it is. But I won't go easy on you anymore! See if you can take this!' shouted Ginyu and he loaded up a blast. He fired it at Bardock, and the sayain could feel the power, this blast would kill him unless he managed to avoid it.

He tossed his body to the side and the blast soared past him. He then started to gather energy in his hands and moved them to his hip. A blue orbed appeared and he turned it into a beam and sent it towards Ginyu. Ginyu didn't expect it and it crashed into his abdomen. Ginyu shouted in extreme pain and he was knocked backwards.

He grabbed his abdomen and spatters of blood came out of his mouth and the purple drops of blood landed on his chin. 'No one, no one! No one has hurt me this much! Pay!' shouted Ginyu and he dashed at Bardock, not thinking straight because of his rage.

He missed the slashing punch that he threw and Bardock could easily counter him with a knuckle punch that hit Ginyu flush on his nose, and Ginyu shouted in pain. He was now throwing blind punches, none of them hitting Bardock, who remained in his concentration and countered when he got the chance.

Ginyu came at him for the fourth time and kicked so fast that he managed to surprise Bardock and he hit him in his ribs. His foot was dug deep into the sayain's ribs and Bardock shouted in pain, just barely being able to hang on. He was launched away but recovered quick. This beating he had received was about enough. It was time to show his true power.

Ginyu screamed in anger and charged at him again. Bardock flew up higher, dodging the upwards punch Ginyu threw at him and kicked down, stepping on Ginyu's head. The attack didn't do much damage but it sent the angry Ginyu down into the water and gave Bardock the opportunity to prepare the moonlight-mimicking technique.

He shot a ball of white light into the air, the ball expanded and Bardock felt a rush go through his body. Suddenly his body started to grow much bigger and hair sprouted out of his chest, his clothes where ripped apart and he turned into the giant sayain ape, the oozaru.

Ginyu's mouth dropped open. 'What is this?' he asked and he pressed his scouter. 'What? Six hundred thousand?' he stated in disbelief. The giant ape growled loud and slashed at Ginyu. The purple alien managed to dodge the attack but Bardock brought his arm back up and caught Ginyu with the top of his hand.

Ginyu shouted in pain as he was launched into the air. Bardock opened his mouth and fired a yellow beam of energy at Ginyu, who was only just able to dodge the attack. Bardock jumped up into the air and smashed down with both fists, but Ginyu dodged the attack and fired a thin beam out of his index finger.

The beam hit Bardock's cheek and cut it open. Some blood streamed into the oozaru's mouth and the giant ape growled. He reached out with his hand and caught Ginyu in his giant fist. He started to squeeze and Ginyu screamed as he felt his ribs break under the enormous pressure.

He pushed his arms against the oozaru's finger but he couldn't even budge them. He heard one of his ribs crack and spat out a large amount of blood. He felt his life force fade away, he knew he would die unless something saved him. The thought had barely left his mind when suddenly he heard the oozaru scream.

The fist opened up and Ginyu fell into the water with a large splash. He swum up to the surface and saw the floating oozaru throwing punches at Burter, who had to use all his speed to avoid the attacks. But Bardock was too fast in this form, even for Burter and he managed to grab Burter's leg.

Bardock then swung his arm down. Burter shouted in pain as his body was hurtled away, but his leg was still clenched in the oozaru's fist. Ginyu's eyes widened when he realized that the giant ape had just ripped off Burter's leg. Burter shouted and hit the water.

He felt dizzy and noxious as the blood was streaming out of his body. Ginyu growled in anger, another one of his henchmen had been killed by the hands of the sayain. He flew up towards Bardock's head, ready to throw the blast that he had loaded up, but he was met by a powerful beam that Bardock fired out of his mouth.

Ginyu screamed in pain as his body was incinerated. Bardock's primal instincts made him celebrate, he descended down into the water while pounding his chest and at the same time the bright energy light he had created faded away, turning him into his normal self again.

He dropped into the sea, naked. He sunk into the water before swimming back up. He felt the sun in his face and smiled.

On Frieza planet 49:

Vegeta fired a large blast at Nappa, who could barely manage to deflect it. 'Vegeta! Take it easy! It's only training you know!' he shouted. Vegeta grinned.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Bardock: 60000 (600000 oozaru)

Bardock: 67000 (670000 oozaru) (1,500,000 false supersayain)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Grandpa Gohan: 85

Vegeta: 16000 (160000 oozaru)

Nappa: 9500 (95000 oozaru)

Turles: 10500 (105000 oozaru)

Raditz: 7000 (70000 oozaru)

Bacterian: 50

Roshi: 140 (170 max power)

Cui: 19000

Dodoria: 22000

Appule: 14000 (google him if you don't know him)

Ox-king: 115

Crane master: 130

Zarbon: 23000 (35000 monster form)

Ginyu: 120000

Jeice: 85000

Burter: 70000

Recoome: 45000

Guldo: 12000

Lord Slug: 35000 (aging) 500000 (merged)

Kami: 180

Mr. Popo: 120

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Requests, tips, feedback and ideas are welcome!

Chapter 8: Like a slug

Bardock had swum back to Kame island after the battle and had just woken up, he stepped outside and saw Master Roshi sitting outside in his swinging chair, his son was throwing baby punches, mimicking his dad. Bardock smiled, he had never felt this feeling of happiness before.

In space:

A small black spaceship was flying towards earth with incredible speed. It entered the atmosphere and landed on an island. The hatch door opened up and an old namek dressed in high-tech armour stepped out of it. He grinned, he was finally there. The namek he had sensed was not too far away.

He jumped into the air and started to fly towards the source of the power. He was incredibly fast for such an old person and he reached the source of the power after a few minutes of flight, Kami's lookout. He flew up to the platform and landed.

A black individual spotted him. 'Kami! I think you need to see this!' shouted the black person. Another old namek, skinnier then the other walked out of a small house. 'What is it mister Popo?' he asked but he immediately realized what the matter was when he saw the namek.

'What? Who are you?' asked Kami. 'Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Lord Slug.' Said the namek. 'Are you a demon like me?' asked Kami. 'Demon? You're a namek.' Explained Slug. Kami nodded, he didn't think he had heard this name before, but it sounded familiar. 'I see.' Kami said.

'What is the purpose of your visit here?' asked Kami. Slug grinned. 'I'm getting old, and I see that you are getting old too, I would like my youth back.' He said. Kami frowned. 'How where you planning to accomplish that?' he asked. 'By merging with you.' Slug said.

Kami frowned again. 'Merging?' he asked. 'Yes, like this.' Slug said and he placed his hand on Kami's chest. Kami didn't resist, he didn't know what Slug was doing but it felt good. Suddenly, Kami disappeared and was absorbed by Slug's body. Slug immediately became younger and more muscular.

He laughed and pointed to fingers at mister Popo which he then started to load up with energy. _What are you doing? _Asked Kami's voice inside Slug's head. 'Just a little test! Ha!' he shouted and then fired a beam out of his finger. Popo was struck in his stomach and shouted in pain as the beam pierced right through.

Popo dropped on his knees and collapsed. _What the hell did you do? _Asked Kami inside Slug's head. 'Don't worry so much about it, it just wounded him. And besides, doesn't this power feel great?' asked Slug. Kami concentrated to get out of the body, but to no effect. Slug was the dominant spirit inside the body. Kami was nothing but a captive.

Slug jumped off the platform and started flying, he had felt a strong power close to him. It could be the perfect test for his new powers. Bardock looked up. 'Roshi? Do you feel that too?' he asked after sensing that power. 'Yes I do! It feels like Kami, but different, evil.' Answered Roshi.

'Another evil power? Don't I ever get a break?' Bardock asked. Roshi grinned. 'I guess not, but it was no different in my youth you know.' He said. He turned around and let out a scream as he now stood eye in eye with Lord Slug. Bardock jumped in front of him.

'What is your business here?' he asked. Slug grinned. 'You are!' he shouted and he kicked at Bardock's head, hitting the sayain on the chin and sending him into the air. Bardock had the feeling as if his head had been kicked off, he was in extreme pain.

Lord Slug laughed loud and jumped into the air. He floated for a moment before kicking Bardock in the stomach. The kick sent Bardock into the water and he created a huge splash. He sunk into the water and Slug laughed again. He looked at Roshi, who then picked up Goku and ran into the house.

'What's the problem? You old coward!' shouted Slug, but he didn't have the chance to start laughing again as Bardock caught him on his neck with a roundhouse kick. He then fired a blast which created an explosion that sent Slug crashing towards the beach. Bardock kicked down and dug the namek deep into the beach.

Bardock then jumped back and got into his stance. Slug shouted in anger and coughed out some sand before pushing himself out of the hole he just created. He cracked his knuckles and growled. 'Come on then! Fight me!' shouted Slug. Bardock smiled and lunged at Slug.

He jabbed as hard as he could, but Slug simply dodged it by turning away. Then he kicked up and hit Bardock in his back, sending the sayain up into the air. He then turned into a blur before reappearing next to Bardock. He kicked the sayain in his ribs and sent Bardock spinning. Bardock shouted and fell into the water.

He shook the pain off and launched himself out of the water, he consciously flew backwards into the air, leading Slug away from the island. Slug grinned and followed the sayain into the air. He then accelerated and buried his head in the sayain's stomach. Bardock shouted in pain and could barely remain in the air.

'I've got to hand it to you stranger, your pretty tough.' Bardock said. Slug grinned. 'Thanks for the compliment.' He said and then aimed his hand at the kame house. He fired a beam and Bardock saw it fly off towards the house. 'No you won't!' shouted Bardock, fearing for the life of his son and friends.

He shouted and the irises in his eyes disappeared. A red aura formed around him and his hair went straight up. He then became a blur and reappeared in front of the beam. He growled and punched it away. Slug's eyes widened. The power Bardock was sending out was amazing.

Bardock shouted in anger and charged at Slug with incredible speed. He caught the namek on the chin with his knee, causing Slug to flip in mid air. Bardock then threw a right, left combination of hooks which almost broke Slug's jaw. Slug sprayed out blood and threw up his arms in an instinctive defence.

He managed to block three jabs, but the punches almost broke his arms. Bardock shouted in rage and axe-handle smashed down, catching Slug on top of his head. Slug almost hit the water but managed to stay in the air, he felt as if something really heavy just dropped onto his head with great speed.

Bardock shouted again and started to throw punches, Slug managed to block the most of them but the ones that did hit him hurt him a lot. _Give it up Slug! You don't stand a chance, we need to get out of here! _Slug growled. _Shut it Kami, let me handle this situation! _He answered.

He kicked at Bardock's head but Bardock simply butted his head against the namek's foot, sending it back. There was a wound on his forehead, but he didn't seem to feel it. He shouted and charged at Slug. He managed to grab the namek by his throat and started to choke him. Slug grabbed Bardock's hand with both of his, but could barely even budge it.

He coughed as the air supply to his lunges was cut off. He kicked forward as hard as he could and caught Bardock in his stomach, the kick knocked Bardock's body back, but his hand kept choking Slug. Slug started to panic and kicked with both his legs now while trying to pull Bardock's hand away from his neck.

Bardock's grip slipped for a split second and Slug managed to escape out of the chokehold. Slug sucked in as much air as he could, but it was immediately pushed out again as Bardock buried his fist inside Slug's ribs. Slug shouted in pain and was launched backwards.

He quickly loaded up a blast and threw it at Bardock. Bardock flew towards the blast and quickly punched it away. The blast flew towards Slug and hit him in the chest. There was quite a large explosion and he was knocked backwards. Bardock then quickly became a blur and reappeared in front of Slug.

He kicked the disorientated namek in his face and sent him flying. He turned into a blur once again and showed up again behind Slug, kneeing the namek in his back and sending him away again.

Meanwhile

Roshi sat sheltered under the table on his knees, next to Gohan. Gohan protected Goku with his body and was going to make sure that if the boy could be hurt, they had to get through him first.

The two old fighters could hear the sounds of explosion and bangs every few seconds.

'We can only hope Bardock is winning this fight.' Said Roshi and Gohan nodded. 'Please let him be the victor.' He said.

Bardock was throwing several powerful kicks and flurries of punches and all Slug could do was fly backwards as fast as he could, but he couldn't shake the false super sayain. Bardock shouted and kicked forward, he managed to hit Slug in his stomach and sent him back. He then charged a yellow blast of energy and threw it towards Slug.

Slug growled and concentrated, he managed to catch the blast with a field of energy and sent it into the air where it exploded. Slug's effort rendered him completely defenceless however, and Bardock dashed at him and attacked with a chopping slash. He hit Slug on his shoulder and immediately cut off the namek's arm.

Slug shouted in pain and was knocked back by a kick that Bardock threw. He clenched onto his arm and closed his eyes. Slowly but surely, his arm grew back and then suddenly, his wound had disappeared and he now had a new arm. Bardock's primal instincts made him growl and he charged at Slug again, throwing a hard knuckle punch.

Slug shouted as his chin got in the way of the punch, he flipped backwards and blood flew out of his mouth. He managed to catch the next punch in his fist but the head butt that followed caught him square on his chin. He was knocked back and shouted, he was just about to load up a blast when something in him resisted.

_Look! His anger is starting to fade! _Kami shouted. Slug grinned, Kami was right. The sayain had stopped attacking him and his power was decreasing. 'Ha! Now I can kill him!' Slug shouted and loaded up a powerful blast. _I don't think so! I found a way to get out of your body Slug, I refuse to remain in this evil body any longer! _Kami shouted.

He concentrated and his body moved out of Slug's, making them two individuals again. Slug shouted and aimed his blast at Kami, wanting to kill the namek for splitting up, but then his arm was grabbed by Bardock who pulled down and directed the blast into the water, where it created a explosion.

Slug punched Bardock away with his free hand and laughed. 'Your power has decreased! I can take you now!' shouted Slug and he got into his stance. 'You forgot one thing, your weaker too now!' shouted Bardock and he came in with a snapping kick. He caught Slug on his chin and the now old namek flipped backwards.

He charged up a blast and threw it the namek's head, but there was still some fight left in him and he managed to deflect it with his right hand. Bardock charged in and caught Slug on the chin with his knee. Slug shouted in pain and Bardock knocked him into the water with an elbow strike on top of the namek's head.

He looked at Kami. 'Get yourself to a safe place!' he shouted and Kami nodded. He descended and landed on the beach before running into the house. Slug was struggling in the water, but the elbow strike had almost knocked him out, he finally managed to fly out of the water with a lot of effort and flew towards the shore as fast as he could.

Bardock smiled and moved his hands to his right hip, he then started to charge up energy and a blue orb formed in his hands. He moved them forwards and shouted the well known battle cry 'kamehameha'. The orb changed into a beam and shot off towards Slug with incredible speed.

Slug looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in shock as the beam hit him in his back. There was a large explosion and Slug's body was reduced to mere dust.

Planet Frieza 49:

All the sayains had improved greatly and they were still making progress, especially the young prince Vegeta!

END OF CHAPTER

Bardock's new powerlevel:

82000


	9. Chapter 9

Bardock: 95000 (950000 oozaru) (1,500,000 false supersayain)

Bardock: 95000 (950000 oozaru) (1,500,000 false supersayain)

Toma: 80000 (x10 oozaru)

King Vegeta: 100000 (x10 oozaru)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Grandpa Gohan: 85

Vegeta: 16000 (160000 oozaru)

Nappa: 9500 (95000 oozaru)

Turles: 10500 (105000 oozaru)

Raditz: 7000 (70000 oozaru)

Bacterian: 50

Roshi: 140 (170 max power)

Cui: 19000

Dodoria: 22000

Appule: 14000 (google him if you don't know him)

Ox-king: 115

Crane master: 130

Zarbon: 23000 (35000 monster form)

Ginyu: 120000

Jeice: 85000

Burter: 70000

Recoome: 45000

Guldo: 12000

Lord Slug: 35000 (aging) 500000 (merged)

Kami: 180

Mr. Popo: 120

General Blue: 150 (5000 in suit)

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Requests, tips, feedback and ideas are welcome!

Q&A: You know Broly is still just a baby right? His father might show up in the story soon though.

Chapter 9: Means of transportation

Bardock had taken a few days rest at the Kame house.He knew that Slug had to have arrived on earth in a spaceship, and after searching for a few hours, he found it, but he wasn't the first one at the scene. The ship was surrounded by a group of about forty soldiers, armed with assault rifles and shotguns.

They were wearing a black uniform with a red ribbon on their back. Amongst the young and muscular soldiers stood an old man with grey hair that was wearing a gold hat and the same uniform. He was obviously in charge as all the soldiers were listening to what the old man was saying.

'You! Go inside the ship and check it for booby traps!' shouted the old man and he pointed at a nervous soldier. The soldier nodded hesitatingly and slowly walked into the ship. 'Everything okay Dr. Gero!' shouted the soldier. Gero grinned. 'Very good.' He said and he walked in slowly.

Bardock descended behind the soldiers and hid behind a rock. He saw the old man walk out of the ship again, followed by the soldier. 'How convenient, this ship can be of great use for our organisation.' He said. Bardock hopped away from behind the rock, startling some soldiers.

Dr.Gero turned around and growled. 'Who are you?' he asked. Bardock got into his stance. 'I'm Bardock, and I'm the one that will be taking this ship!' shouted the sayain. Gero grinned. 'Soldiers! Blast him!' he commanded. A few soldiers aimed their assault guns at Bardock and started to fire.

Bardock grinned and deflected all of the bullets with his right hand. The eyes of the soldiers widened and they walked backwards, almost tripping over each other. Bardock charged forward and spread his arms, catching two of the soldiers on their chin. They were launched into the air and were immediately knocked out when they came down.

He then turned towards one of the other soldier and knocked him out with a kick against his neck. A sickening crunch could be heard as the leg hit the soldier's neck. The soldier shouted and then dropped down. Bardock was then jumped on his back by the biggest of the soldiers, but he simply bent over and hurtled the soldier off his back.

The soldier landed on his neck and shouted before getting knocked out. Bardock looked up and saw the remaining soldiers standing around him, all looking slightly scared. Bardock acted like he was going to throw a punches and he grinned at the soldiers jumping backwards in fear.

One of the soldiers shouted and ran forward, he tried to hit Bardock on the head with the back of his rifle but the sayain tilted his head and then moved it to the side. The two heads collided and the soldier was knocked out in an instant. 'If we all fire at him, we might get him!' shouted one of the remaining soldiers.

Some of the other soldiers nodded and they started to fire. Dr. Gero had managed to hop behind a rock during the fight and he pulled a communicating device out of his pocket. He pressed a button. 'General Red! I need your help, there is a warrior here, his name is Bardock! He is defeating our men without any effort!' Gero shouted.

A reply sounded from out of the device. 'I copy that, Blue is in the vicinity, I'm sure he can handle this situation.' Gero nodded and took a peek over the rock he was sitting behind, just to duck shortly after as Bardock picked a soldier up by his collar and threw him towards the rock.

The soldier shouted as his back crashed into rock. He bounced back and landed on his knees. He growled in anger and dashed at Bardock. He punched at the sayain's chin, but Bardock disappeared and reappeared behind him, he clenched his fist together and broke the soldiers back when he let his fists bash into him.

Bardock grabbed another soldier that had just dashed at him and lifted him above his head, he was about to throw him down when his attention was lured by the sound of a jet plane. He dropped the soldier and now spotted a large jet plane hovering above the island. It landed vertically and a man with blonde hair and a blue uniform hopped out.

He smiled and got into his stance. The soldier Bardock had just dropped got up but didn't get a chance to attack Bardock as the sayain knocked him out with an elbow strike. 'So you must be that Bardock guy, from where I'm standing you don't look like much!' he shouted and grinned.

Bardock got in his stance. 'The higher the expectations, the higher the fall!' he shouted. Blue dashed forward and attacked with a chopping slash. Bardock smiled and raised up his forearm, blocking the attack with ease. He then pushed the palm of his hand forward, hitting Blue in his stomach. Blue shouted in pain as all the air was knocked out of his lunges.

He dropped on his back and grabbed his stomach. 'It, it hurts so much!' he shouted. Bardock grinned. 'Serves you right big mouth.' He said. Blue coughed and recovered. He rolled over and stood up. 'But I have a few tricks up my sleeve! Jet, transform into suit!' he shouted.

The jet plane folded up it's wings and turned into some sort of robot, Blue jumped backwards and landed in what used to be the cockpit. He grabbed the controls and the plane's windscreen moved in front of his face. 'See if you can beat me like this!' shouted Blue.

Bardock grinned. 'I'm sure I can!' he said and he jumped towards the robot. He kicked forward and managed to pierce through the windscreen. Blue had to tilt his head back to avoid getting kicked. He moved his stick towards Bardock, who had now landed again and pressed the red button on top of it.

A huge rocket was fired and Bardock was almost surprised but he caught it and directed it into the sky. The robot then kicked Bardock, but the sayain blocked it with his arm. Blue started to get desperate. A machinegun popped out of one of the robot's arms and started firing.

Bardock ducked to avoid the bullets and they flew on to crash into the spaceship. 'No! Look what you've done!' Bardock shouted and he punched at the robot's hull, making a large hole in it. The fist went on and hit Blue in his stomach. The general spat out blood against the windscreen in front of his face.

Bardock then jumped up to where Blue's head was located and roundhouse kicked. His leg went straight through the glass of the windscreen and hit Blue's neck, breaking it on impact. The robot then collapsed and Bardock jumped backwards to avoid it. He turned around and saw Dr.Gero with a surprised expression on his face.

'Why you!' shouted the old genius. Bardock grinned as he pushed the old man down, his fall knocking him out. Bardock then turned around and lifted the ship up, he knew there had to be someone who could fix it on this planet. He jumped into the air and started flying towards Roshi's house.

Meanwhile:

_Kami? Do you hear me? _A voice asked in Kami's head. _Yes, loud and clear, who is this? _Kami asked. _King Kai, I felt the power of the sayain that came to your planet, he's amazing! _The voice replied. _He is, but what is the reason of this conversation? _Asked Kami.

_If he's going to fight Frieza, he'll need some allies, and guess what__. _King Kai said. _What? _Kami asked. _I have his friend Toma here, I took him out of HFIL, Yemma still owed me one. And there's this man that says he is the king of all the sayains, Vegeta. _The Kai explained.

Kami smiled, he was about to tell Popo the good news when he realized that his trusted assistant was still unconscious.

King Kai's planet:

'So your finally finished with your training, you've become incredibly strong!' Kai said. Vegeta grinned. 'I am the king of all sayains, I was born strong!' he shouted and knocked on his chest. 'True, but I don't think you even realize just how powerful you are.' King Kai replied while nodding.

Toma then stepped forward. 'I still don't understand it, what is the purpose of our training, we're dead anyway aren't we?' he asked.

King Kai nodded. 'Yes, but there's a magical way to wish you back to live!' Kai said. King Vegeta grinned. 'Nice.' Was all he said.

#END#


	10. Chapter 10

Bardock: 95000 (950000 oozaru) (1,500,000 false supersayain)

Bardock: 95000 (950000 oozaru) (1,500,000 false supersayain)

Toma: 80000 (x10 oozaru) (700000 kaio-ken x10)

King Vegeta: 100000 (x10 oozaru) (1,000,000 kaio-ken x15)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Grandpa Gohan: 85

Vegeta: 16000 (160000 oozaru)

Nappa: 9500 (95000 oozaru)

Turles: 10500 (105000 oozaru)

Raditz: 7000 (70000 oozaru)

Roshi: 140 (170 max power)

Kami: 180

Mr. Popo: 120

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Requests, tips, feedback and ideas are welcome!

Sorry for the slow updates but I got a lot of school work to do.

Chapter 10: Resurrection

Bardock landed on the beach of the Kame island with the spaceship lifted up above his head, he slowly bowed over and put it down. The ship was drilled with bullet holes. Roshi and Gohan came out of the door when they spotted the sayain on their beach.

'I see the ship is broken.' Roshi said. Bardock nodded. 'A man in a robotic suit fired at it with some kind of weapon.' He replied. Roshi nodded. 'I see.' He said. 'Can't we fix it?' Bardock asked. 'We can't, but there might be someone in West City who could. It's not that far away from here, at least not for you, the world's best scientists reside there.' Gohan said.

Bardock nodded. 'I'll see what I can do, give me some directions and I will fly towards this West city.'

About half an hour later…

Bardock descended and landed on the street. A heavy truck drove towards him, too fast for the truck to brake. Bardock heard the noise of squeaking tires and turned around. The truck crashed into him and it's rear was knocked into the air, Bardock however, didn't move a muscle.

The truck driver stepped out of his vehicle with his arms up, apparently ready to fight Bardock for wrecking the truck. 'Punk! I don't know what trickery you just used, but your about to suffer in some serious pain!' shouted the man. He was big, bald and muscular, and determined to fight.

Bardock grinned. 'You should run while you still can, or you'll just humiliate yourself.' He said. The man growled and lunged at Bardock, he tried to hit him with a quick jab, but Bardock dodged it with ease and kneed the man in the rib with just a small amount of his power.

The man shouted in pain as he was launched away. He bashed into the guard rail and bounced back onto the street. He made an attempt to push himself up, but his arm collapsed underneath him and he was knocked out as his cheek hit the street.

'I warned you.' Bardock said and he looked around, he saw a funny looking building ahead of him. He leapt towards it after spotting some kind of machinery behind. He touched down and walked towards a man with sloppy work clothes and grey hair. The man turned around.

'Who are you?' he asked. 'I'm Bardock, are you a scientist?' Bardock replied. 'Yes, I'm mr. Briefs, nice to meet you.' The man said. 'I think I might have something that might be of interest for you.' Bardock said. 'What is it?' Briefs asked with curiosity in his voice.

'A spaceship, and it needs to be fixed.' Bardock said. 'A spaceship? Well why don't you show it to me then!' he said. Bardock nodded and grinned. He walked over to the man and lifted him up into the air. 'Hold on tight! Here we go!' he shouted and he took off.

'What the? You can actually fly?' he asked. Bardock nodded and increased his speed.

About three quarters later…

Bardock dropped the scientist down before landing himself and was about to show the man the spaceship, but the scientist had disappeared and was running circles around the ship. 'Amazing! It's a real spaceship! Ion powered! How come I never thought of that?' he shouted.

'Can you fix it?' Bardock asked. 'Definitely, I think I might even be able to improve it!' he shouted enthusiastically. 'There's just one problem, how do we get it to my laboratory when it can't fly?' he asked. 'No problem.' Bardock said and he lifted the several ton weighing ship up with just his left arm.

Briefs' jaw dropped open. 'No way!' he shouted. 'Get onboard! I would like to get this over with as quickly as possible.' Bardock said. Briefs nodded and jumped onto the ship. 'Hold on tight!' shouted Bardock and he took off towards West city again, now carrying the large spaceship on his left shoulder.

Meanwhile:

Toma concentrated, he was breathing heavily and sweat dripped over his forehead. He made two fists and shouted out. 'Kaio-ken times ten!' he shouted. A red aura flared up around him and the small planet he was standing on rocked because of the sayain's awesome power.

He looked up slowly and saw King Vegeta grinning at him. 'Impressive! low-class, but your power still can't compare to mine! Kaio-ken times fifteen!' he shouted. An aura flared up around him too and his power de-rooted some grass around his feet. 'Bring it on!' shouted Toma and he got into his stance.

King Vegeta moved so fast that he seemed to disappear. He then reappeared behind Toma and punched him against the back of his head. Toma shouted in pain as he was pummelled away, he almost fell over but managed to land on his hands and made a flip to land on his feet again.

He turned around and instinctively kicked to the side. The kick caught the sayain king in his chest and knocked him down. The king grunted and jumped back up again. He charged up a yellow blast and he threw it at Toma. Toma deflected it into the air with a fast slap.

It exploded in the air and the moment of confusion gave King Vegeta enough time to kick Toma in the gut. The kick knocked all of Toma's air out of his lunges and he dropped to his knees. The red aura disappeared and he spat out some blood. 'Great work, you got me there.'

Toma said.

The king nodded. 'You've improved a lot, I don't think that arrogant little tyrant Frieza has any clue of what he has to face when we get our lives back!' he shouted. Toma grinned and nodded.

End of chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Bardock: 95000 (950000 oozaru) (1,500,000 false supersayain)

Bardock: 150000 (1,500,000 oozaru) (1,800,000 false supersayain)

Toma: 80000 (x10 oozaru) (700000 kaio-ken x10)

King Vegeta: 100000 (x10 oozaru) (1,000,000 kaio-ken x15)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Grandpa Gohan: 85

Vegeta: 35000 (1350000 oozaru)

Nappa: 24000 (240000 oozaru)

Turles: 26000 (260000 oozaru)

Raditz: 25000 (250000 oozaru)

Roshi: 140 (170 max power)

Kami: 180

Mr. Popo: 120

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Requests, tips, feedback and ideas are welcome!

Sorry for the slow updates but I got a lot of school work to do.

Chapter 11: Visions

Dr.Briefs had been working at the spaceship for ten days straight, taking a few breaks in between to sleep and eat the cookies his wife baked for him. 'It's done!' he shouted and showed off a proud grin. Bardock woke up out of his deep sleep. 'Great!' he said with a sleepy voice.

'I've installed a new machine I've invented, with you being a warrior and all. I put in a machine that makes the gravity heavier, up to five hundred times that of earth!' Briefs said. Bardock grinned. 'Well that's great, it will be perfect preparation for my fight with Frieza, I might be strong but I still have to become a lot stronger if I want to beat him!' he said.

'I see, so you need this ship to go out and fight an alien?' Briefs asked. Bardock nodded. 'It's time for me to go and train, I'll take the ship with me!' he said. Briefs nodded. 'That's alright! I've made blueprints of the ship so I can build one myself! Thank you for bringing it to me.' He said. Bardock nodded and lifted the ship up, he jumped into the air and started to fly towards Kame island.

On King Kai's planet:

King Kai grinned. 'Amazing! You two are the fastest learners I've ever had!' shouted the old blue Kaio master. 'But I'm worried that I can't teach you my strongest technique, the genkidama spirit bomb.' He followed. 'What? Why not? The sayains are the strongest fighters in the universe! And I'm the strongest of all sayains!' shouted King Vegeta.

'You are strong, that's true, but strength isn't everything. Your heart needs to be pure.' King Kai explained. 'I don't think I understand, strength isn't the most important thing in fighting?' Toma asked. 'No it isn't. What's the use of strength when you don't know how to use it?' King Kai said. Vegeta frowned. 'Your just silly.' He concluded.

King Kai shook his head and sat down. 'I guess sayain's aren't just strong, but extremely stubborn too.' He said.

Kame island:

Bardock walked out of the ship after some intense training in eighty times earth's gravity. His body was covered in sweat and he was exhausted. He dried his chest and face with a towel and walked into the Kame house. He sat down on the couch and greeted Roshi who walked into the room.

'I see you have been training, catch this!' he said and he threw a can of soda towards the powerful sayain. Bardock looked at it closely and frowned. 'Should I drink the fluid inside of this can?' he asked. Roshi nodded. Bardock lifted up his shoulder and squeezed a hole in the can.

He moved his mouth in front of the hole and starting drinking. After he finished drinking he burped loud. Roshi shook his head. 'I'll guess you'll always be just as much the barbarian as when we found you.' He said and sighed. Bardock then stood up. 'That was some good stuff, I think it's time for me to train again!' he shouted.

He walked outside and then opened the door of his spaceship, he entered it and walked into it. It had been modified into a training room by dr.Briefs. He walked over to some kind of control panel and set the gravity to one hundred times earth's gravity. He had to struggle to stay on his feet from the initial pressure but then managed to recover.

He cracked his neck and threw a few jabs. 'This is a great machine, I'll improve quickly for sure!' Bardock said and he dropped onto his hands, he let his nose touch the floor and then pushed himself up again. He concentrated his power and managed to move into a handstand.

He then flipped over and landed on his legs but the pressure pushed on his knees to hard and he collapsed. 'Well I guess it's going to take some time for me to get used to this, but I'm sure I'll be able to.' He said and then managed to stand up.

Frieza planet 32:

The sayains had moved to another planet with higher gravity for faster training, they all kept improving steadily. Especially the two youngsters, Vegeta and Raditz. Raditz got into his stance after a beat down by his prince. He wiped some blood of his chin and grinned.

'See if you can dodge this! Double Sunday!' shouted Raditz and he fired his signature energy attack. The two purple beams flew towards Vegeta at incredible speed, to fast for even the sayain prince to dodge it, so the prince made a cross of his arms and threw them up in a defence.

The beams exploded with tremendous power and a huge cloud of smoke appeared around the sayain prince. The smoke cleared and Raditz expected to see the prince downed by his attack, but he saw a grinning sayain with his arms still up in a cross instead. 'Impressive!' he shouted. He then lowered his arms.

He dashed at Raditz and landed a quick high kick that knocked the older sayain to the side. He then fired a blast that hit Raditz in his chest and the explosion that it caused knocked Raditz down. Raditz managed to recover quickly and dashed at Vegeta. He threw a quick jab and hit the prince square on his chin.

Vegeta was knocked backwards and Raditz threw a hook combination. The first one hit the prince on his forehead and knocked him to the right, straight into the other punch. Vegeta shouted as he was launched into a rock which shattered when he crashed into it.

He grunted and pushed himself up rubbing some debris of his shoulders and chest. 'Not bad. For a low class that is.' Vegeta said. Raditz grinned. He shouted as he concentrated his power. His aura flared up and his long hair was thrown up into the air. He grinned and got into his stance.

Vegeta grinned and dashed at Raditz. He was in front of the older sayain boy when he suddenly became a blur. Raditz anticipated the attack and tossed his body to the side. He managed to dodge the hook that Vegeta threw at him from behind. He turned around and kicked forward into Vegeta's stomach, launching him away.

Vegeta recovered quickly and buried his feet in the dirt below him and he came to a stop. He concentrated his power and waited for Raditz to dash at him. Raditz smirked as he flew towards the sayain prince, but he never reached him. Vegeta unleashed the energy he had charged up in an outburst.

The burst launched Raditz away and made him flip backwards, he landed on his head and smacked down on the ground. He grunted and pushed himself up. 'Had enough yet?' Vegeta asked. Raditz nodded. 'Enough for the day.' He said. Vegeta smirked.

Earth:

Bardock had trained hard for ten days straight and felt that he was strong enough to start the search for Raditz. He waved his goodbyes to his friends. 'I'll see you soon! Train my son for me while I'm away. As soon as he can walk, he can train!' he instructed and he closed the hatch door.

The ship took off and blasted into space. Bardock had set course for Frieza planet 50, the storage for Frieza's computer files, he was sure that he could find the necessary data on that planet. He knew that he could train inside the ship during the journey.

He had flown for a few hours and trained in fifty times gravity. He sat down to rest and ate away a piece of the meat Briefs had supplied the ship with. Then suddenly, his muscles tightened and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He dropped down on the floor.

Everything was vague, but he could distinct the shape of Frieza in front of him. The tyrant had his foot on a rock and was smirking. Bardock looked closer and realized that the rock was really his best friend Toma, all beat up and covered in bruises. Anger engulfed him.

But before he could do anything another figure lunged at the tyrant and knocked him away from Toma. The figure then became King Vegeta, with torn clothes and a cut on his cheek. The tyrant then crawled back up again and stared at the sayain, who was towering several heads above Frieza.

The tyrant then threw a purple blast at King Vegeta and there was a large explosion followed by a horrible scream. Everything then went black and Bardock found himself staring up at the ceiling of his spaceship. He rolled over and pushed himself up. 'That was weird.' He said and he sat down again.

End of chapter:


	12. Chapter 12

Bardock: 200000 (2,000,000 oozaru) (2,300,000 false supersayain)

Bardock: 200000 (2,000,000 oozaru) (2,300,000 false supersayain)

Toma: 80000 (x10 oozaru) (700000 kaio-ken x10)

King Vegeta: 100000 (x10 oozaru) (1,000,000 kaio-ken x15)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Grandpa Gohan: 85

Vegeta: 35000 (1350000 oozaru)

Nappa: 24000 (240000 oozaru)

Turles: 26000 (260000 oozaru)

Raditz: 25000 (250000 oozaru)

Roshi: 140 (170 max power)

Kami: 180

Mr. Popo: 120

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of dbz.

Requests, tips, feedback and ideas are welcome!

Sorry for the slow updates but I got a lot of school work to do.

Chapter 12: Finding a son

The spaceship was a lot faster then Frieza's pods and it arrived at Frieza planet 50 after just two weeks of flight. Bardock had trained hard all the while being inside the ship. He had become amazingly strong, even for a sayain. He deactivated the gravity machine and kicked forward.

He was surprised at how light his body felt in normal gravity. The ship then flew down to the planet and landed on one of the lush green fields of grass that was located on Frieza planet 50. He stepped out of the ship and sniffed up the fresh air. He spotted a grey building with a purple dome of glass on it.

It was one of the building's which held Frieza's data. He flew towards and then landed on the dome. He looked down and saw a few of Frieza's soldiers and scientists. He kicked down and cracked the dome, it shattered underneath him and he landed inside the building.

A few soldiers spotted him and ran towards him. They surrounded him quickly. 'Who in Frieza's name are you?' a small brown alien asked. 'My name is Bardock.' Bardock replied. 'I've heard your name before! You're the one that defied Frieza! Well that doesn't matter. You'll never win this fight, we all have powerlevels above five-thousand!' shouted a fat and tall alien with red skin.

Bardock grinned. 'I think you should check your scouters first before making assumptions like that!' he shouted. A blue alien showed a cocky grin and pressed his scouter. He shouted in shock and pain as the scouter exploded and wounded his eye. He grabbed the wound and dropped on his knee.

Bardock grinned and fired a blast at him. The blast exploded and the alien's dead body smashed into a scientist. The scientist shouted in pain and was knocked down.

'Get him!' shouted the large red alien and he dashed at Bardock. He wanted to jab at the sayain's head but he was stopped in his tracks by a back fist that caught him on his nose.

He shouted in pain and Bardock grabbed his floating body. He then hurtled him into the brown alien, the impact knocked both of the fighter's out instantly. He jumped into the air and landed with a neck stomp, killing the brown alien. The red alien woke up out of his unconsciousness and looked up.

Bardock fired a thin beam that pierced the alien's neck and killed him instantly. The scientist tried to flee from the building but Bardock dashed towards the exit and stopped him in his tracks. The scientist shouted in fear as Bardock grabbed him by his collar. 'Your going to help me!' Bardock shouted.

The scientist swallowed and nodded. Bardock dropped him. 'Find out where the sayain that goes by the name Raditz is right now.' He instructed. The scientist nodded and calmly walked towards a large computer. He pressed a few buttons. 'He doesn't show up.' Said the scientist.

Bardock glared at the scientist in disappointment. 'Wait! I still have an idea, maybe if I search for his armour code, I might be able to find him.' He said and pressed a few buttons. 'There he is! Frieza planet 32!' he said. Bardock nodded. 'Thanks, get of this planet while you still can, I'll destroy all of these buildings so that Frieza will know I'm coming!' Bardock said.

The scientist nodded and ran out of the building. Bardock then gathered his power within him. He shouted as he sent out a shockwave in an outburst. The building's walls collapsed and the dome fell down. Bardock created a shield around him to protect himself from the debris.

He then flew up and looked around. He spotted another building and loaded up a blast. He held the now large blast above his head and threw it towards the building. There was a large explosion and the building was blown to pieces. Bardock turned around and spotted another building.

He sighed, this was going to be a long, long day.

Frieza planet #1:

A henchman with a wound on his forehead ran into Frieza's throne room, he had dark skin and three small horns on top of his head. He stopped in front of Frieza's throne and kneeled down. 'My liege! All your buildings located on planet 50 have been turned into ruins!' shouted the henchman.

Frieza showed an expression of irritation. 'How come?' he asked with a calm voice. 'A warrior, a sayain if I'm not wrong beat up all of us! We didn't stand a chance! He destroyed the building I was protecting with a single blast!' shouted the henchman. 'He then kicked me, but I managed to survive.' He followed.

'I know who did this, there's only one sayain strong enough to accomplish such a feat. Bardock!' Frieza said. Frieza then stood up and walked towards his henchman. 'As for you. Your nothing but a weakling! Take this!' shouted the tyrant and he kicked up, catching the henchman on his chin.

The henchman's neck cracked and he dropped on the floor, dead. Frieza sighed and settled back in his chair. He pointed at a henchman with green skin who was now covered in sweat. 'You. Take his body where I will never have to watch it again.' The tyrant commanded.

The henchman nodded quickly and dragged the body out of the throne room.

Space:

Bardock was now inside his spaceship again, he had made a slight mistake in one of the battles and his shirt had been destroyed. There was luckily still a vest inside the ship and he pulled it over his head. He walked over to the control pad and set course for Frieza planet 32.

The ship's engines launched it away it towards planet 32. Bardock went over to the sleeping quarter and let his body drop onto the bed. He wanted to close his eyes but fainted before he could and all went black again. He now saw his son, that looked approximately four years old lunge at some kind of green alien.

The alien dodge the punch and brought his knee up, catching the kid in his stomach. The kid screamed and was knocked onto the ground, a little bit of blood streaming over his chin. The green alien laughed loud as he charged up some yellow energy in his right hand. 'It's time you die, brave Goku!' shouted the alien.

He wanted to throw the blast but the little boy jumped up and landed a left hook on the alien's face. Bardock then woke up.

He sat up and grinned. His son was going to be a warrior to be proud of.

End of chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Bardock: 220000 (2,200,000 oozaru) (2,500,000 false supersayain)

Bardock: 220000 (2,200,000 oozaru) (2,500,000 false supersayain)

Toma: 80000 (x10 oozaru) (700000 kaio-ken x10)

King Vegeta: 100000 (x10 oozaru) (1,000,000 kaio-ken x15)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 42000 (420000 oozaru)

Nappa: 30000 (300000 oozaru)

Turles: 32000 (320000 oozaru)

Raditz: 35000 (350000 oozaru)

Saucer: 250000

Neize: 180000

Doore: 200000

Chapter 13: Last hurdle

The landing gear of Bardock's ship folded out and it touched down on the soil of planet 32. He had not trained for a full day to give his body some rest and felt fresh when he walked out of the ship. He looked around and tried to feel his son's ki signature. He looked up when he felt it and grinned.

He started to fly towards the signature at high speed and soon spotted a building. He started to descend and landed in front of it. He took a deep breath and pushed the hangar door in front of him to the side. He walked inside and was stared at by his son. The sayain boy's mouth dropped open.

'Father? Is it really you?' he asked. Bardock smiled and nodded. The boy suppressed his tears and smiled back. 'I knew you where still alive, how could you have died?' he explained. 'Well Frieza was pretty close, I had a lucky escape.' He said. 'I'm glad you escaped.' His son replied.

A door opened and the other sayains entered the room, covered in sweat. Nappa had a bruise on his face and was obviously not in a good mood as he was grunting constantly. 'Bardock?' Vegeta asked in surprise. 'I didn't know there was another sayain still alive, how did you survive?' asked Turles.

'I'm having these visions after a inhabitant of a planet I conquered cursed me. He attacked me in the back and I had a vision of planet Vegeta being destroyed by that little tyrant, so I went out there to try and stop him. I obviously failed, but managed to escape before he could kill me.' Bardock replied.

Nappa grinned. 'Well it's a good thing you did, now we have another ally. Frieza won't stand a chance against our combined might.' Said the largest of the sayains and he gave Bardock a friendly tap on his head. He expected Bardock to lose his balance but showed a surprised expression when he saw that Bardock hadn't even moved.

Bardock smiled. 'There's one thing I should mention. After my disappearance I became the strongest sayain ever.' He said. Vegeta grinned. 'Don't get cocky Bardock, your still just a low-class!' shouted the young prince. 'I feel your strong too Vegeta, but your power is still nowhere near mine.' Said Bardock.

Vegeta growled. 'You arrogant fool! Take this!' shouted the young sayain boy and he jabbed at Bardock's head as hard as he could. Bardock grinned and butted his head forwards, making it collide with Vegeta's fist. Vegeta shouted in pain as he pulled his arm back as fast as he could.

He grabbed his fist and rubbed it. 'I don't know what you did, but I must admit your stronger then me, but no wonder. I'm still just a kid.' Said the sayain prince. Bardock nodded. 'Your right. Who knows how strong you might become in the future, I mean look at you now.' He said.

The sayains trained for a few hours before going to sleep.

Bardock woke up and walked into the hangar bay. He suddenly felt a high power level rushing towards them. A blue alien with white hair worn to the side appeared in the door opening. He was wearing a armour of Frieza and grinned. 'Found you!' shouted then alien he got into his stance.

Bardock jumped in front of the rest of the sayains and slowly put his arms up. 'Who are you?' asked Bardock. The alien grinned. 'My name is Saucer! I used to be Cooler's top henchman, but Frieza borrowed me for this job. The other two of Cooler's top henchmen are already on there way here, you will all die sayains!' shouted the alien.

He lunged at Bardock and kicked at the end of his jump. Bardock threw up his right arm and managed to block the kick. Saucer's eyes widened in surprise and Bardock countered the attack by bringing his knee up and he drilled it into the alien's stomach. Saucer shouted in pain and he was launched through the ceiling, leaving a hole in it.

The other sayains had been woken up by the noise and ran into the room with alerted faces. 'What happened?' asked Raditz. Bardock felt a blast being fired from above. 'Get down!' shouted Bardock and he jumped in front of the other sayains. There was a large explosion and one half of the building was destroyed, the other half was still standing thanks to the energy shield Bardock had created around himself.

Bardock looked up into the sky and now saw three aliens floating above him. He recognized one as Saucer but never saw the other ones before. He flew up towards them and was immediately followed by the other sayains. 'So you must be that sayain that escaped from Frieza aren't you?' asked a large turtle like alien with brown skin and he pointed at Bardock.

Bardock nodded. 'And you are?' asked Nappa. 'I'm Neize and this is Doore, and we're going to be last new names you'll ever hear, get that?' Neize replied. Nappa grinned. 'Don't get cocky kid!' he shouted and lunged at Neize. Neize dodged the jab by moving his head backwards and immediately countered.

He threw an uppercut that sent Nappa straight up into the air. Nappa shouted before recovering. He showed a wide smile. 'Not bad at all!' shouted the muscular sayain. He flew down as fast as he could and tried to hit the turtle like alien with a axe handle smash, but Neize was too fast and ducked it.

Nappa followed his hammer smash attack up with a jab combination, but the first punch was dodged and the second one blocked by Neize's forearm. Neize grinned and kicked forwards launching Nappa down to the ground. He slowly pushed himself up and shook off the pain.

'Come on! That's not going to beat me!' shouted Nappa and he secretly started to load up his signature energy attack, the bomber dx. Neize grinned. 'You've got heart sayain I'll give you that, but you don't have the power to match the talk!' he shouted and flew towards Nappa.

Nappa grinned as he threw the two energy blasts he had loaded up at Neize. 'See if you can block my bomber dx!' shouted Nappa and Neize's eyes widened, he managed to smack one of the blasts away, but the second one caught him in the stomach. There was a huge explosion and a cloud of smoke formed in the air.

Nappa grinned. 'Got you!' shouted the large sayain. Bardock frowned. 'Watch out Nappa! He isn't dead yet!' he shouted. The smoke cleared and Neize's right shoulder plate was destroyed but he didn't seem to have any physical damage except for a small burn. Neize grinned.

He fired a beam out of his hand palm that sped off towards Nappa at high speed. The beam was too fast for Nappa to dodge and it hit his chest. There was a large explosion and Nappa flipped backwards from the impact, he slowly fell down towards the ground and hit the floor, knocked out cold.

Neize laughed loud. He loaded up a blast and threw it at the defenceless sayain, but the blast never reached him as Bardock jumped in front of the purple bundle of energy and kicked it back to the owner. Neize didn't see it coming and was hit in his face. He shouted in pain and grabbed his face.

He lowered his hands after a few seconds and looked at Bardock with a look of pure anger. 'Puny little monkey! Take this!' he shouted and threw two blasts. Bardock deflected both of them, one with his right fist and the other one with the palm of his left hand. The blasts both flew back up and collided, creating an explosion in the air.

Bardock took good use of the cloud of smoke and he flew straight through it with great speed. Neize spotted him a second later but the kick he threw missed the sayain as Bardock turned into a blur and appeared behind Neize. He elbowed down and hit Neize on the top of his head.

Neize shouted in pain and was drilled into the ground. He climbed out of the hole and jumped to the side, managing to dodge the beam that Bardock fired into the hole. The explosion was of such magnitude that Neize was knocked onto his face, he got up again quickly after that and got back in his stance.

He wanted to shout an insult but couldn't think of anything as Bardock was already in front of him and kicked him in the back of his knee, causing him to fall on the other. Bardock then kicked forward and caught Neize in his face. Neize was pummelled backwards and almost into the young sayain Raditz.

Raditz saw him coming and knocked him away with an elbow strike. Neize screamed in pain and kept floating in the air, he wasn't really sure where he was. Bardock saw an opportunity to finish him and moved his hands to his hip. 'Kamehameha!' he shouted and the beam flew off towards Neize.

The alien shouted one last time before his body exploded. Saucer and Doore looked at each other in shock. 'What the? Neize is dead?' Saucer asked. Doore nodded. 'Let's avenge his death!' shouted Doore. Saucer nodded and the two aliens dashed at Bardock simultaneously.

Bardock concentrated and managed to block the first punch that was thrown by Saucer, but the punch from Doore hit him on his chin and knocked him backwards. He managed to recover quickly and blocked a kick from Doore, but was caught by a beam fired by Saucer.

He was launched backwards by the explosion and started to fall towards the ground. He almost touched down but managed to land on his hands first and then flipped over backwards. He landed on his feet and could jump to the side just in time to dodge the kick Saucer threw, trying to drill him into the ground.

Bardock then countered with a quick snapping kick and knocked Saucer down. He was about to stomp down on Saucer when he was kicked in the back and knocked in the air. He turned around to see Doore dash at him. He kicked forwards in a reflex and managed to catch the green alien on his forehead, knocking him back a bit.

He was then grabbed by his left arm by Saucer, he pulled him towards his knee and buried it inside the sayain's stomach. Bardock shouted in pain and blood sprayed out of his mouth. Saucer then hurtled him into the ground and Bardock crashed down and bounced back up.

He shook off the pain and recovered. He then landed on his feet and turned around while wiping a little bit of blood from his chin. 'Why are you floating around there doing nothing? If you take the green one I'll take that one!' shouted Bardock and he pointed at Saucer who had pushed himself up and grinned at Bardock.

'How noble of you little sayain, sacrificing yourself for the sake of the others.' Saucer said. 'Don't get to confident, you never know what could happen, take this!' shouted Bardock and he turned into a blur. He reappeared in front of Saucer and kicked him in the gut, launching him away.

He then chased the alien by flying after him as fast as he could. He elbowed down and caught Saucer on the top of his head. The alien crashed into the ground and grunted in pain. He managed to push himself up and rolled out of the way of Bardock's drilling kick.

He then jumped up and kicked Bardock in the gut, sending him back. Bardock shouted in pain as he was unable to block the next kick. He crashed into the ground and dust was thrown up into the sky. Saucer grinned and loaded up a blast.

Meanwhile,

Raditz sucker punched at Doore's head. Doore pulled his head back and dodged the attack, but he was unable to dodge Turles, who brought up his knee and caught Doore on his tailbone. Doore shouted in pain and was rendered unable to move for a split second.

This was enough time for Vegeta to elbow Doore against his head. The large green alien was knocked backwards. He managed to recover quickly and threw up his arms in a defence. His arms blocked the roundhouse kick that Raditz threw. Doore grinned and made a quick move.

He grabbed Raditz by his long hair and pulled towards his knee before bending his back over it. He then grabbed Raditz' left leg and pulled both his hair and leg down as hard as he could. Raditz shouted in pain. Doore started to pull even harder and Raditz thought his back was going to break when he was saved. A yellow beam hit Doore in the face and the explosion caused Doore to let the young sayain go.

Raditz grunted as he spiralled down towards the ground. He was about to touch down when Nappa caught him with his right hand, he still had his left hand up from firing the beam. The wound on his chest was still smoking. Nappa grinned. 'Now it's four against one! I'd give up already if I were you!' shouted the large sayain.

Doore rubbed his cheek where he had been hit before smiling. 'It doesn't matter, even if there were a hundred of you, I'd still defeat you!' he shouted, confident of his power. He punched his chest and got descended, immediately getting in his stance when he landed. Vegeta leaped over him and somersaulted. He landed behind Doore and got in his stance.

Raditz dashed to the side of Doore and Turles jumped towards the other side. Nappa got into his stance after walking towards the front of the green alien. Doore looked towards his sides and grinned. 'When you think you've seen it all, you get flanked by two children!' he shouted and laughed.

Vegeta growled and fired a purple blast. Doore slapped it away and the time he needed for it was enough for Vegeta to turn into a blur and reappear in front of Doore. He kicked up and let his foot come down with a chopping motion, but Doore was too fast and threw his arm up to block the attack, this exposed his back and Raditz kicked him in his neck.

Doore shouted as he almost fall over, but he recovered before hitting the ground and he turned around quickly. He punched Raditz in his chest, knocking him back. Vegeta dashed at Doore, along with Nappa and Turles. The three sayains threw jabs as fast as they could, but Doore dodged and blocked all the attacks all the while grinning.

Raditz then got a hold of himself and jumped into the fight with a flying kick. He managed to catch Doore on his right cheek and almost knocked him over. Doore made a sound of surprise and Nappa managed to profit from the situation by hooking the alien on his chin as hard as he could.

Blood flew out of Doore's mouth and he flipped backwards. He got back on his feet and licked the blood of his chin. 'I must say I'm impressed, but you've only landed one good shot thus far, that won't ever be enough to beat me!' shouted Doore and he laughed cocky.

Vegeta grinned. 'Turles! Nappa! Grab him!' commanded the prince. Turles and Nappa nodded and they simultaneously dashed at the green alien. Turles moved as fast he could and managed to grab Doore's left arm. Nappa was a little slower then Turles, but still fast enough to profit from the situation of Turles grabbing Doore and he grabbed Doore's right shoulder.

Doore shouted in anger. 'Let go of me!' he shouted and tried to break free. 'Quickly, whatever you have in mind, do it now!' shouted Turles who could feel his grip was slipping.

Vegeta nodded and gathered energy up between his hands, he then moved the purple star shaped orb above his head.

He concentrated and turned it into a beam of purple energy. Sweat formed on his forehead. 'Galic gun!' shouted the sayain prince and he fired the beam at Doore. Doore's eyes widened in shock and the beam caught him in his stomach. The power of the beam knocked the alien out of the grip of the two sayains and hurtled him away.

Meanwhile,

Bardock had taken quite the beating from the stronger Saucer thus far. He had managed to land a few quick kicks and punches but hadn't really hurt him yet. Saucer grinned after kicking Bardock back. 'Let's see how good my newest technique is!' he shouted. His arm was then engulfed in purple energy.

He laughed loud and slashed at Bardock. Bardock realized that there was enough energy around the arm to cut of any of his limbs and he jumped in to the air. He avoided the attack and fired a blast down. The blast almost reached Saucer when the blue alien punched up wards with his arm that wasn't engulfed in energy.

The blast was deflected and flew up towards Bardock. Bardock flew to the side and avoided it. Saucer grinned and dashed at the sayain. He roundhouse kicked and caught Bardock in his ribs. Bardock shouted in pain and was launched away. He recovered in the air and moved the palms of his hands in front of his chest.

He concentrated and a large orb of yellow energy formed in front of his hands. He shouted and fired it at Saucer. Saucer didn't see the attack coming and dashed straight into it. There was a huge explosion and the shockwave sent Saucer into the air. He kept floating for a few seconds before Bardock flew up to him and stomped him down towards the ground.

Saucer crashed into the ground and bounced back up while shouting in pain. Bardock tried to kick him away again but Saucer recovered and managed to block the attack while in-air. He then flipped backwards and landed on his feet. The upper half of his armour had been destroyed by the blast and he had a few burns over his chest.

He growled. 'Pay for scarring me!' he shouted and he moved his right hand to his right cheek. He powered up a blast and threw it at Bardock. Bardock's eyes widened and he only just managed to dodge the attack. The attack went on and hit the ground a few seconds later, the explosion that followed almost knocked Bardock over.

Saucer laughed and slashed at Bardock with the arm engulfed in energy again. Bardock panicked when he realized he couldn't dodge it. Suddenly, a red aura flared up around Bardock and the pupils in his eyes disappeared. He blocked Saucer's attack with his forearm and the blue alien pulled his arm back in surprise.

'What the?' he asked in surprise. Bardock looked up and kicked up, hitting Saucer on his chin. Saucer shouted in pain and was launched into the air. Bardock shouted in rage and threw a blast. Saucer only just managed to flip out of the way and fired a blast back in an attempt to counter.

Bardock dodged the blast and flew up towards Saucer with incredible speed. He threw an uppercut and hit Saucer on his chin. The blue alien screamed in pain and blood flew through the air. He almost lost consciousness and Bardock punched him in his stomach, sending him towards the ground.

Saucer was drilled into the ground and tried to shout but all the air had been knocked out of his lunges. His vision became blurred and he saw a yellow blast slowly flying towards him. He felt a lot of pain and then everything went black as he was disintegrated by the huge explosion.

Bardock looked up after he saw a figure engulfed in purple energy shoot towards him. He lifted up his fist and flew towards the figure, he then jabbed forwards as soon as he reached him, causing the beam to explode. The shockwave sent Doore flipping up and sent Bardock back a little.

Bardock growled and directed his anger on Doore who had just recovered from the blast, but was still in pain. Bardock threw an uppercut and caught the alien in his chest. There was a crunching sound as Doore broke a few ribs. Doore shouted in pain and grabbed the area where the punch had landed.

Bardock then kicked Doore in the neck. Doore shouted as he felt his neck break. He felt the control over his body fade away. Bardock growled and grabbed Doore by his hair and hurtled him to the floor. The alien was dead before he even hit the ground. Bardock looked up and saw a few figures flying towards him at high speed.

He was about to attack when he realized one of the figures was his son Raditz. His aura disappeared and he regained the control over his mind. Vegeta frowned. 'Amazing! He killed them both!' shouted the sayain prince. Bardock grinned, it made him proud that even the prince gave him a compliment.

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 14

Bardock: 220000 (2,200,000 oozaru) (2,500,000 false supersayain)

Bardock: 250000 (2,500,000 oozaru) (2,700,000 false supersayain)

Toma: 90000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10)

King Vegeta: 120000 (x10 oozaru) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

Frieza: 500000

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 58000 (580000 oozaru)

Nappa: 36000 (360000 oozaru)

Turles: 38000 (380000 oozaru)

Raditz: 50000 (500000 oozaru)

Frieza soldiers: 1000-10000

Chapter 14: Planet one, let the battle begin

Bardock's ship flew towards an enormous, blue with white planet that was largely covered in ice. Bardock looked out of the window when the ship came closer to the planet and he saw that the parts that weren't covered in ice were filled with buildings. Bardock pressed a few buttons and the ship was directed towards one of the areas filled with the buildings.

The ship was about to land when one of Frieza's low class soldiers spotted it. He fired a beam that hit the ship's main thrusters, causing it to crash into the ground. Vegeta and Raditz where about to storm out of the ship after the crash but Bardock held them back. 'We'd better wait until he opens the ship. There's nothing wrong with a little surprise!' Bardock said.

Vegeta grinned. He was starting to like this sayain, even though he was just a low-class. He was far more intelligent then Nappa, that was for sure. The exit of the ship was pulled at by the Frieza soldier outside. He shouted in concentration and managed to pull it out.

He looked up and was immediately caught on his chin by Vegeta's kick. The green henchman was knocked into the air and flipped over. He shouted in pain as Vegeta's blast hit him in his chin and caused him to explode. The noise of the explosion caught the attention of about ten henchmen that stormed out of the building.

They where the typical Frieza squad. A few fat and short ones and a few tall and muscular ones in all colours of the rainbow. They got into their stances as soon as they spotted Vegeta and the other sayains who had just walked out of the spaceship.

'Who are you?' asked a bald red alien with a long nose. 'We are the sayains that survived! And we're here to make Frieza pay for his deeds!' shouted Bardock and he dashed at the red alien. He threw a quick jab and almost punched a hole in his opponents face.

The alien shouted in pain and was launched into the air. Bardock chased the helpless alien with incredible speed and then elbowed him down towards the ground. The alien's neck broke when the elbow hit him and he died shortly after he hit the ground.

A yellow alien walked backwards in fear. 'How did he do that? I'm out of here!' he shouted and then flew away. Nappa grinned and flew in front of the scared henchman. 'Your going nowhere!' shouted the large sayain and he grabbed the yellow alien by his neck with his left arm.

He then charged up a blast and hurtled the alien away, he threw the blast after him and the explosion killed the henchman immediately. Raditz, Vegeta and Turles dashed towards the remaining soldiers and started to punch and kick the weaker soldiers around.

Raditz grabbed a three eyed being with six arms by his leg and pulled him towards his fist. He charged the fist up with energy just before it hit the enemy and he punched right through his opponent's stomach, killing him instantly. Raditz then threw the corpse into a desperate orange alien that was trying to kick Turles away from him.

The orange alien was knocked back and shouted in fear when Turles got a hold of his leg. Turles pulled him towards his fist and almost knocked him out with a powerful hook in the alien's stomach. He followed the attack up by bashing his knee into his opponent's tailbone.

The alien shouted in pain and Turles drilled him into the ground with a energy beam that pierced right through his chest. Vegeta jabbed a long haired, huge alien in his stomach. It was a weird sight seeing the huge creature fold over the small sayain's fist. Vegeta then grabbed the alien by his long hair and pulled his head back.

He then raised his hand up and made a chopping motion. The alien shouted as his vertebrae was crushed. The three remaining soldiers of Frieza flew backwards in panic. Two of them crashed into each other and Nappa disposed of them with a powerful energy blast. The last remaining alien was about to fly away but Bardock turned into a blur and appeared in front of him.

The kick that Bardock threw hit flush and broke several of the aliens' ribs. The alien screamed in pain and dropped down on the floor while clutching his stomach. Raditz grinned and was about to finish him off when Bardock pushed him back and stopped him.

'No. He can help us find Frieza.' Bardock explained when Raditz gave him a puzzled look. Bardock grabbed the alien by his throat and lifted him up into the air. 'Now, tell me. Where is he?' Bardock asked. The alien grinned and felt like he could pull off something brave.

'I won't tell you!' he shouted. Bardock growled. He pushed his index finger into the aliens' wounded stomach, causing him excruciating pain. 'If you won't tell me, then your scouter will!' shouted Bardock and he pulled the device away from the aliens' eye.

'It won't matter! He'll kill you with ease!' shouted the alien and Bardock crushed his throat by slamming his boot down. Bardock placed the red scouter over his eye and pressed a few buttons. 'I see. A powerlevel of five hundred thousand was found in the east, about fifty miles away from here. All of you go inside that building and grab some scouters.' Bardock said.

'If we split up, we'll find him sooner, make sure to warn the others when you spot him!' Bardock explained. The sayains nodded and went inside the building. Bardock grinned and flew off to the east as fast as he could. The other sayains followed not much later, all taking slightly other directions.

Frieza stood up from his throne after his scouter had beeped several times. The scouter read high powerlevels, higher then any of his henchmen at this time, Frieza thought it was about time to investigate the source. 'You two, escort me outside.' He commanded and pointed at a small yellow henchman and fat green alien with red spikey hair. The aliens nodded nervously and walked out the door, followed by the tyrant.

Raditz flew over a heap of ice when he spotted three figures heading towards him. He recognized one of them as Frieza, unmistakably. He landed and mustered all the courage he had. He balled a fist and sped off towards the two figures as fast as he could.

Frieza looked up and saw the yellow aura of Raditz. He grinned. 'My my. If that isn't one of those irritating little sayains. You! Kill him.' Frieza commanded. The yellow henchman nodded and flew off towards Raditz. Raditz grinned when he saw that Frieza had sent a henchman out to do his dirty work.

Raditz and the henchman seemed to fly past each other. Raditz smirked and landed. The henchman clutched his chest and dropped down on the floor. He spat out some blood and realized that Raditz had thrown such a quick punch that he hadn't even been able to spot it.

Raditz laughed and threw an energy blast at the henchman. The explosion that followed incinerated the alien instantly. Raditz looked up and flew towards Frieza, only stopping a few yards in front of him. 'I must say I'm impressed sayain. But anyone with reasonable strength would be able to beat that loser. He only had a powerlevel of seven thousand.' Frieza said and smirked.

Raditz got into his stance and growled. 'It's time you pay for what you did!' he shouted. Frieza smirked. Raditz shouted in anger and dashed at Frieza. He tried to catch Frieza's chin with a jab but was stopped by the tyrant's kick. He shouted in pain and blood sprayed out of his mouth.

Frieza grinned as the sayain was launched backwards, but to the tyrant's surprise Raditz landed on his feet and recovered. The green henchman's mouth opened in shock, he had never seen anyone survive a direct hit from Frieza. 'I see that your as tough as that arrogant father of yours.' Frieza said and he got in his stance.

Raditz followed the tyrant's example and gave Frieza a hard look. He then shouted as he dashed at Frieza. He round house kicked as hard as he could but Frieza moved his head to the side to avoid the attack. Raditz then kicked forwards with his free leg but Frieza jumped backwards and dodged the attack.

Raditz then threw a left-right hook combination, but Frieza blocked the first punch and dodged the second. He grinned and countered by throwing a uppercut that hit Raditz in his stomach and launched him up into the air. Raditz growled in pain before stopping in the air.

He clutched his stomach and tried to avoid passing out. Frieza grinned and turned into a blur. He then reappeared in front Raditz and viciously elbowed the young sayain on top of his head. Raditz could almost feel his skull break in two and lost his consciousness while spiralling down to the ground.

Frieza descended and landed. 'Take him to the palace. He might come in handy in the future.' Frieza commanded. The henchman nodded and picked Raditz' body up and flew back towards Frieza's palace. Frieza cracked his knuckles, it didn't matter where the other sayains where, he would find them soon enough.

Bardock sensed Raditz' power fade, he wasn't as good at feeling energy as master Roshi but Raditz' power was very familiar. He sped off to where he last felt the power as fast as he could. The other sayains didn't have the same amount of energy sensing ability that Bardock had, and therefore didn't notice Raditz' power fading.

Frieza walked onto a heap of snow and leaned on his knee. He sighed and looked down. His scouter beeped a few moments later. He looked up and grinned. 'Two hundred thousand. Well if that isn't Bardock!' he said and he righted his body. Bardock growled and stopped just in front of Frieza. 'What have you done with my son?' he asked in anger.

Frieza grinned. 'He is being taken care of by my associates.' The tyrant replied. Bardock balled a fist and growled. 'I'll kill you Frieza!' he shouted. Frieza smiled. 'The funny thing is, that you sincerely don't seem to be afraid.' Frieza said. Bardock nodded. 'It's called confidence.' Bardock said slowly.

'I have plenty of confidence, you should know that.' Frieza said and he grinned. Bardock nodded again. 'I sure do.' He shouted and dashed at the tyrant.

Meanwhile…

King Kai looked hard. 'Boys. I think it's time for you to be resurrected. Bardock has found Frieza. I think he'll need some help.' The kai said to Toma and king Vegeta who where arm wrestling on the table behind him. Toma shouted in frustration as he lost for the seventh time.

The two sayains stood up. _Kami, it's time to resurrect Toma and Vegeta. Make sure they are transported to Frieza planet #1, and if the dragon can't do that, then I will lead them to the planet myself. _King Kai said to Kami with his mental abilities. _I have the dragonballs gathered here. It shall be done. _Kami replied.

King Kai nodded and concentrated. He saw Bardock dash at the tyrant with incredible speed. Bardock shouted and punched blindly. His punch was much stronger then any one with a powerlevel of two hundred thousand could throw. Frieza was surprised as the punch hit him on his chin and pummelled him back.

The tyrant managed to recover quickly and block Bardock's second punch. He grabbed Bardock by his hair and pushed his face into the ice below the two fighters. Bardock tried to push himself up but Frieza pinned him down with his three toed foot. He laughed loud and drilled Bardock deeper into the ice. Bardock struggled hard but his sight suddenly turned dark.

He saw Toma and king Vegeta fly down over the back of some kind of snake with incredible speed. They both had bright red auras around them and Toma had some kind of blue creature hanging on his right leg.

Bardock woke up from his vision. His face was lying in the snow. Frieza stood above him, the tyrant lifted his foot up and was about to stomp down on the sayain's neck but Bardock was saved. Nappa had found the two fighters and his flying kick hit Frieza flush on the chin and hurtled him away.

Frieza shouted in anger and frustration after making a flip and landing back on his feet. 'Why you!' Frieza shouted. Bardock pushed himself up and wiped some snow of his chin. Frieza folded his arms over each other. He looked at Nappa and grinned. His eyes lit up for a moment and two purple thin beams shot out of his eyes.

Nappa's eyes widened in shock and he tried to avoid the beams, but failed and they hit him in his chest. Nappa shouted in pain. His armour was destroyed by the beams and they scorched his skin. He fell down to the ground and was knocked out by the pain. Bardock looked up.

'You monster! All you do is cause pain and hurt! But no longer!' Bardock shouted and he dashed at Frieza. He managed to land two quick jabs. The first hit Frieza on his forehead and the second hit him on his nose. Frieza was knocked back a little and blood streamed out of his nose.

Bardock threw a high kick but Frieza dodged it and jumped backwards. Bardock jumped after him and threw a hook combination but both punches were easily dodged by the tyrant. Frieza shouted and sent out a burst of energy. The shockwave knocked Bardock back and onto the ground.

Frieza looked angry and wiped the blood away from under his nose. 'You little sayain pest! Have you forgotten what I am?' shouted Frieza and he started to power up. His power shook the planet and melted the snow under him, causing the tyrant to sink into it. He flew up a little and stopped in mid air. Yellow flames of energy surrounded him.

'Have you forgotten what I can do? Have you lost your mind?' The tyrant asked with an angry voice. He growled and clapped his hands together. The shockwave he created almost swept Bardock of his feet. 'Let me remind you!' he shouted. He held up his hand and a purple orb was formed in it.

It expanded and he grinned. Bardock got in his stance, ready to dodge the attack but it was too fast. It caught him in his stomach and launched him backwards. It sent Bardock racing towards a large rock covered in snow and the sayain knew he had to do something to avoid contact with it.

He concentrated and tried to push the orb away by tightening the muscles in his abdomen, but to no use. Bardock crashed into the rock and a enormous purple explosion followed. Frieza looked for the sayain after the smoke had cleared, but he saw nothing. He grinned, yet another sayain had fallen to his power, or at least, that is what he thought.

End of chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Bardock: 250000 (2,500,000 oozaru) (2,700,000 false supersayain)

Bardock: 250000 (2,500,000 oozaru) (2,700,000 false supersayain)

Toma: 90000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10)

King Vegeta: 120000 (x10 oozaru) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

Frieza: 500000 (1,000,000 second form)

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 58000 (580000 oozaru)

Nappa: 36000 (360000 oozaru)

Turles: 38000 (380000 oozaru)

Raditz: 50000 (500000 oozaru)

Frieza soldiers: 1000-10000

Chapter 15: The tyrant and the monkey

Vegeta's attention was pulled by the huge purple explosion he saw a few miles to his north. He started to fly towards it as fast as he could, it had to be Frieza and this was his chance to kill that tyrant. Frieza was amused when he spotted Vegeta flying towards him, he shifted his balance to his right foot and folded his arms over each other.

Vegeta landed on a heap of snow in front of the tyrant and balled his fists. 'Finally Vegeta. We meet again.' Frieza said and Vegeta got in his stance. 'I'll be the last thing you'll ever see!' Vegeta shouted. Frieza smirked. 'Are you so sure about that? You aren't the first one to try and kill me today.' Frieza said and he pointed at the knocked out Nappa lying a few yards away from them partly covered in snow.

Vegeta grinned. 'Nappa is nothing but a weakling!' he shouted. Frieza pressed a button on his scouter. 'Fifty eight thousand. Not bad at all. But that's not going to do it for you.' Frieza said. Vegeta smiled. 'Have you forgotten our hidden power? The power you fear so much?' Vegeta asked.

The corners of Frieza's mouth curled down. 'You can only turn into one of those beasts when there is a full moon. And this planet doesn't have a moon large enough to summit such light.' Frieza said. Vegeta laughed. 'No, but this will!' Vegeta shouted and he threw a ball of light into the air.

He concentrated and it expanded. Vegeta grew twice his size in just a matter of seconds, dark hair then began to grow out of his face and his mouth turned into a long snout. He kept growing until he was almost ten times as tall as he used to be. He opened his mouth and roared, revealing razor sharp teeth.

'It's time you die!' Vegeta shouted with a heavy, roaring voice. He stomped down on the tyrant and Frieza was surprised by the speed Vegeta moved with. He threw his arms up into the air and managed to prevent the foot crashing down on him, even though he was drilled into the snow.

He let the foot go and flipped out of the hole just in time. Vegeta roared and growled while trying to pull his foot out of the ice. Frieza hissed in anger and flew up to the oozaru's face. His right hook landed flush and knocked Vegeta backwards, freeing him from the ice at the same time.

Vegeta fired a beam from his mouth but Frieza managed to duck it and threw several powerful jabs that hit the oozaru on his chest and in his upper stomach. Blood sprayed out of Vegeta's mouth and he was pushed backwards with every punch. Frieza put his foot on the oozaru's stomach and pushed himself backwards.

He loaded up a purple beam and fired it at Vegeta's head, but the oozaru managed to dodge it and fired a mouth beam in return. The yellow beam hit Frieza in his stomach and the explosion caused him to flip away backwards and he his face was buried in the ground when he smacked down.

He rolled over and spat out some blood. His armour had a large hole in it. Frieza got up on his knees and tried to stand up but was knocked into the air by Vegeta's sweeping kick. Vegeta then knuckled punched the tyrant into a rock. The rock was shattered in several pieces and Frieza got stuck in it. He growled and let his energy burst out.

The sheer power of this outburst shattered the rocks and he jumped back onto his feet. Vegeta laughed loud. 'How does it feel Frieza? How does it feel to be the weaker fighter?' the oozaru asked. 'You are going to tell me!' Frieza shouted and he grinned. 'I have some hidden tricks up my sleeves too!' He said. He grunted as his head and upper body grew bigger.

His legs then became far more muscular and tall. He cracked his neck and grinned. The oozaru made a sound of surprise. 'So you grew a little bigger? Well I'm still the biggest here!' Vegeta shouted and he stomped down. Frieza grinned and seemed to disappear. He reappeared behind Vegeta and kneed him in giant neck.

Blood flew out the oozaru's mouth and he almost fell over but managed to stay up and he turned around. He slashed at Frieza with both his hands but the tyrant dodged the attack and kicked him in his eye. Vegeta roared in pain and he clutched his eye. Frieza then flew back a little.

'It's not just my size that grew bigger. My powerlevel had increased to twice it's normal power! One million!' Frieza shouted. Vegeta looked up with the eye he could still see out of. Frieza floated in front of him with his arms folded over each other. 'No way! Your lying. Nothing is that strong!' Vegeta shouted.

Frieza grinned. 'Let me give you a little demonstration, brave price!' Frieza shouted and he dashed at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to slap him away but Frieza ducked the attack and grabbed the oozaru's arm. Vegeta shouted in pain as Frieza pulled the joint out of it's place. He then elbowed down with ferocious power and broke his arm.

Vegeta dropped on his knee and Frieza let go of his arm. 'Time to go to sleep!' Frieza shouted and he wanted to fire a blast at Vegeta's face, but the prince's mouth beam was first. Frieza was caught in his stomach and there was a huge explosion. Vegeta grinned softly and pushed himself up with his left arm.

He looked at the cloud of smoke in front of him and was convinced that not even Frieza could have survived that beam. But his mouth dropped in shock when he saw Frieza flying out of the smoke, without even so much as a cut. The tyrant grinned as he fired a purple blast at the oozaru. The explosion knocked the giant ape down and caused a large wound in Vegeta's chest.

He roared in pain and Frieza smirked. He jumped onto Vegeta's stomach and started to stomp down relentlessly.

Turles looked to his west, he could hear a non stop terrible roaring scream coming from there, the sound seemed strangely familiar to him and he suddenly realized what it was when he looked up at the sky and spotted the orb of light. He started to fly towards the orb as fast as he could.

Frieza smirked and let pushed his foot down on the oozaru's face. 'Ready to give up yet Vegeta?' Frieza asked but Vegeta replied by growling and he continued to struggle to break free, but to no use. Frieza smirked and loaded up a blast in his hand. He was about to throw it away when a huge yellow beam caught the tyrant in his ribs.

He shouted as he flipped away. Vegeta looked up and saw another oozaru, jump after Frieza. Frieza shouted when Turles planted his large foot on the tyrant's chest and drilled him into the ground. Turles then took a step back and fired a mouth beam inside the hole that Frieza was lying in but the tyrant was too fast and avoided it.

He fired two beams of purple energy out of his eyes but the attacks missed their target as Turles moved to the side and dodged them. He kicked forward and tried to pummel the tyrant away, but Frieza caught his foot and lifted the giant ape up into the air. Turles roared in surprise as Frieza hurtled him into a huge heap of snow.

Frieza was about to throw a blast when he was grabbed by Vegeta's enormous hands. He shouted in pain as Vegeta squeezed as hard as he could. Vegeta made a grinning sound when he saw the expression of pain on Frieza's face. He then smashed his head forward and caught the tyrant on his nose, knocking him out of his own hands.

Frieza flipped backwards while shouting. Turles then appeared behind him and smacked him into the air. Frieza shouted as he tried to get his body back under control. He stopped in mid air and looked down to see two oozaru's jump towards him with their mouths wide open.

He kicked down simultaneously with both feet. Turles roared as he was knocked against Vegeta. The two oozaru crashed down and left a cloud of smoke and dust in the air. Frieza smirked and descended down to the ground. He smirked when he saw the two oozaru get back up.

'You don't know when your supposed to give up now do you?' Frieza asked and he got into this stance again.

Meanwhile,

Bardock lay in the snow, unconscious and with a shirt that was burned away from his body. Two of Frieza's soldiers spotted him from the air and landed next to him. 'What do we have here?' asked one of the soldiers, who was tall fat and had red skin. The green soldier that was with him kneeled next to Bardock. 'He's still alive. He was probably beaten up this bad by one of those sayains or whatever they're called. Let's take him to our base.' He said.

The green alien lifted Bardock's body onto his shoulders and flew off.

Meanwhile,

Raditz floated in the regeneration fluid. He opened his eyes and looked around. He recognized the architecture in this room, it was one of Frieza's hospital rooms. He grinned, as soon as he recovered he would be much stronger, he grinned at the thought of seeing the tyrant's face when he would beat him.

END OF CHAPTER--


	16. Chapter 16

Bardock: 500000 (5,000,000 oozaru) (5,700,000 false supersayain)

Toma: 90000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10)

King Vegeta: 120000 (x10 oozaru) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

Frieza: 500000 (1,000,000 second form)

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 58000 (580000 oozaru) (1,300,000 false supersayain)

Nappa: 36000 (360000 oozaru)

Turles: 38000 (380000 oozaru)

Raditz: 350000 (3,500,000 oozaru)

Frieza soldiers: 1000-10000

Chapter 16: Show of monstrosities

Raditz concentrated his power inside his chest and then let it all burst out. The glass pod that was containing him shattered and he stepped out of it. He felt incredibly strong and light. A soldier had heard the noise and ran inside the room. He spotted the sayain, who was dressed in just his underwear and got into his stance.

He had a red skin and blue spiky hair. The typical Frieza soldier, it was time to test how strong he really was. He turned into a blur and appeared behind the soldier, who couldn't even manage to turn around as he was kneed in his neck. The alien dropped down on the floor and stayed down.

Raditz grinned and put on the alien's armour, he wouldn't need it anymore now did he. Raditz walked into the hallway of the building and was spotted by a group of about fifteen of Frieza's henchmen. They rushed towards him and aimed their blasters at the sayain. Raditz grinned while deflecting their blasts with seemingly no effort at all.

He dashed at them and pushed the largest, a green tall alien into another henchman. The wall they bounced into collapsed and Raditz finished the remaining henchmen with a couple of quick energy blasts. He then turned to the wall and punched right through. A chill went over his spine as he stepped outside into the snow.

Meanwhile,

Frieza grinned when he saw Turles run towards him. He dodged the oozaru's slash and kicked him the side of the head, hurtling him away. Vegeta then jumped up behind Frieza and managed to catch him on the head with a powerful elbow strike. Frieza almost crashed into the ground but landed on his feet after a flip.

'I'm just about done playing with you two!' He said and fired a large beam towards Vegeta. It caught him in his face and he roared in pain while being knocked down. The tyrant then turned to Turles and threw a blast into his abdomen. It exploded with tremendous force and he dropped down with a puzzled expression on his face.

Frieza growled when he saw that they still weren't transforming back. 'Could it be the ba-' Frieza said but he couldn't finish his sentence as he was hit in his back by a large beam of yellow energy. He was hurtled away and screamed in pain. He finally stopped when his stomach smashed into a rock that splintered into thousands of pieces on impact.

He growled and pushed himself up, slowly but steadily. He turned around without knowing what he would see, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw an oozaru's foot right above him. He jumped backwards as fast he could and only just managed to dodge the foot.

He flew up and kicked the oozaru on the chin, but the beast wasn't pushed back to his great surprise. The oozaru then grabbed him in his hand Frieza tried to struggle out of the grip, but he couldn't do a thing. 'It must be the ball!' he shouted and looked up into it whilst charging an eyebeam.

He fired it and it hit the fake moon. There was a small explosion in the sky, and then suddenly the grip on him got looser. He grinned and pushed himself backwards. He laughed out loud when he saw that the sayain's were starting to transform back into their usual form.

He descended and folded his arms over each other. Raditz slowly got up and looked puzzled. He then suddenly got into his stance when he spotted Frieza. 'You!' he shouted and then dashed at the tyrant, sending up snow after him. Frieza grinned and stepped to the side to dodge the first punch. He then kicked up and caught Raditz in the chest.

Raditz was launched up into the air and Frieza placed his elbow above the sayain's head. There was the sound of a crunch and Raditz was sent down into the dirt. He tried to push himself up and fight through the pain, but Frieza planted his three toed foot onto his back.

Raditz was drilled into the ground and shouted in pain. Frieza smirked and started to push even harder. Raditz shouted in pain and felt that his back was about to break. He heard Frieza laughing, but then suddenly the sound faded and so did the pain. He turned around in the hole he was lying in and couldn't see the tyrant above him.

Frieza pushed himself up and looked around in anger. He grinned when he saw that the one who had kicked him was Vegeta, who had a large wound on his forehead. 'So the prince still had a little fight left in him?' Frieza said and he smirked. Vegeta growled in anger.

Vegeta shouted out a war cry and leaped into the air. He kicked at the end of his leap and caught Frieza in the face to the tyrant's great surprise. Frieza then hopped backwards to get a better look at the prince. The prince dashed at him again, he was engulfed in a red aura and his pupils had disappeared.

Frieza blasted two purple beams out of the palms of his hands and they hit the prince. There was a large explosion and Raditz had to cling onto the ground to prevent himself from being blown away. Frieza smirked at the cloud of smoke in front of him, he was sure that he had killed that annoying little monkey.

But he then saw a short flash of red and before he knew it, he was flipping through the air. He crashed into a rock and felt intense pain as Vegeta punched down behind him and caught him on the chest. He managed to grab Vegeta's fist and kicked him into the air with a lot of effort.

He then rolled to the side and managed to dodge the prince's kick. He then quickly got into a handstand and landed back on his feet. Vegeta dashed at him again, but he was prepared this time and used his superior size in his advantage. He grabbed Vegeta by his hair with his long arm and threw him down.

Vegeta crashed into the ground and threw up a cloud of dust. Frieza then aimed the palm of his hand on the cloud of smoke in front of him and was about to fire a blast when he was grabbed by his neck. Frieza's eyes widened in shock when he recognised the one that had grabbed him.

'N-no way! Your supposed to be dead!' Frieza shouted.

END OF CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

Bardock: 500000 (5,000,000 oozaru) (5,700,000 false supersayain)

Toma: 90000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

King Vegeta: 120000 (x10 oozaru) (2,600,000 kaio-ken x25)

Frieza: 500000 (1,000,000 second form) (2,500,000 third form)

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 58000 (580000 oozaru) (1,300,000 false supersayain)

Nappa: 36000 (360000 oozaru)

Turles: 38000 (380000 oozaru)

Raditz: 350000 (3,500,000 oozaru)

Frieza soldiers: 1000-10000

Chapter 17: Dead men and children with a temper

Frieza couldn't believe his eyes. The one that had him by his neck was killed by himself a long time ago. King Vegeta, the king of the sayains. Frieza shouted and brought up his knee into the king's stomach, knocking him into the air. 'Still as weak as ever!' Frieza shouted and he smirked.

'I don't think so Frieza, I'm going to wipe that smile of your face! Kaio-ken times fifteen!' shouted Vegeta. A red aura flared up around him and his muscles increased in size. He then flew down to attack Frieza when he was rammed by another red figure and he flipped backwards.

He showed a look of surprise when he recognised who it was, his own son. Prince Vegeta. He grinned in satisfaction. Frieza was being beat up by a nine year old. Frieza growled in frustration when he yet again failed to block or dodge yet another punch. He was caught on the chin and flew backwards.

Vegeta then dashed after him with incredible speed. He hammer smashed Frieza down into the snow and fired a blast after him, but Frieza managed to deflect it with a lot of effort. He launched himself up out of the snow and dashed at the young sayain prince.

He caught Vegeta on the top of his head with his elbow and knocked him backwards. He then threw a blast after the sayain and there was a large purple explosion when the blast collided with the prince's chest. He flipped backwards but regained himself and stopped in mid air.

Vegeta then dashed at Frieza again and caught him on the chin with an uppercut. Frieza shouted in pain as he flipped back. Blood flew out of his mouth and he growled. He touched down on the ground and wiped the blood of his chin. 'I've had enough of this!' he shouted and he hunched his back.

He concentrated and sweat formed on his brow. Suddenly, two large spikes grew out of his shoulders and his head grew longer and got a weird shape. His nose disappeared and was replaced by some kind of beak. He laughed in an awkward voice and looked up.

King Vegeta frowned. He had no idea what just happened. 'Come on then little prince!' Frieza said and he pointed his finger at the young sayain prince. The angry sayain didn't hesitate. He tried to kick Frieza but the tyrant disappeared before Vegeta could hit him.

Frieza then showed up behind him and kicked him on the back of his head. Vegeta shouted out in pain and crashed into the ground. His red aura disappeared and his eyes got their pupils back. He slowly shook off the dust from his face and pushed himself up. Frieza laughed maniacally and flew towards Vegeta.

He punched the boy on the chin and knocked him out. He was about to kick down when he was rammed by King Vegeta's broad shoulder. He was hurtled backwards and growled after landing in the snow. 'Why you!' Frieza shouted and he dashed at the sayain king. King Vegeta wanted to block the attack but was too slow.

He was hit on his chin by a powerful right hook and he almost fell down but managed to stay up and blocked the jab that Frieza threw at his chest. He countered with a sucker punch that caught the tyrant flush on his chin. Frieza shouted in surprise but quickly recovered and grabbed the king by his shoulder and hurtled him away.

He then dashed after him and threw an uppercut, launching the king into the air. He growled in anger and threw a blast after the flying king. King Vegeta managed to recover just in time however and he deflected the blast with his forearms. Frieza then wanted to fly up to the king but let out a sound of surprise when he was grabbed by his leg.

He was surprised and smacked down to the ground, face first. Then someone put his foot on the back of the tyrant, it was Tora. Tora was surprised however when he was launched into the air by an outburst of Frieza's energy. He stopped in mid air and flew away to the side when he saw Frieza fly towards him.

He only just managed to dodge the tyrant but the counter blast he fired missed his target completely. He looked around but his eyes couldn't spot the tyrant. He shouted in pain as he was kicked on his right shoulder. He spiralled down to the ground and crashed into the snow.

'Don't you get already? You seem to come up from out of no where, with far superior numbers, but none of you monkeys had succeeded to kill or even injure me! You all don't stand the slightest chance!' Frieza shouted and he laughed. King Vegeta flew up in front of the tyrant alien.

'Think again.' He said and he made two fists. 'Kaio-ken times twenty- five!' he shouted and his muscles were pumped up.

Snake way…

King Kai stopped in his tracks. 'Oh no! Don't do it king Vegeta! You've summoned up to much power for your body to handle!' the small blue kai said.

Frieza planet #1:

'So you've pumped up your muscles a bit! That won't be enough to impress me!' Frieza shouted and he laughed. He loaded up a powerful blast and threw it at the king. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the king slap the blast back at him.

He threw his arms up in surprise and managed to knock the blast into the air where it exploded. He was too slow to avoid king Vegeta's knee from crashing into his chin. Frieza shouted and flipped backwards. Vegeta then hammered him down with both his fists clenched together.

Frieza shouted in pain when he crashed into the ground and threw up a heap of snow. The king grinned and he loaded up a huge energy blast in his right hand palm. He threw it down at Frieza, who was just recovering. The tyrant's eyes widened when he saw the blast coming towards him and threw his hands up in the air.

The blast collided with his hands and he was immediately pushed down into the snow a little. King Vegeta grinned. 'Toma! Hit him now that he has no defence!' the king shouted. Tora nodded and loaded up a blast. 'Kaio-ken times fifteen!' he shouted and the blast shot at Frieza at incredible speed.

There were two large explosions as the force of Toma's blast also made King Vegeta's blast explode. King Vegeta smirked and wanted to descend down to the snow below him when he was knocked out, he had required too much of his body. Toma kept floating in the air.

The smoke cleared and he saw the vague outline of a figure. 'No way! He couldn't have survived that explosion!' Toma shouted in disbelief. He flew towards the figure and kicked in a moment of desperation. His kick connected with someone's neck, and the figure was pummelled out of the smoke.

He flew up behind it and recognized him as Frieza. The tyrant had lived through the blast with only minor injuries, such as a few cuts on his face and a few bruises on his chest and abdomen. Frieza laughed. 'The power of the mighty king of all sayains! Well I'm still here!' Frieza shouted and he punched Toma in his stomach.

Toma shouted in pain and he was knocked backwards. Frieza flew after him and jabbed him on his chin. Toma flipped over backwards and shouted in pain. Toma tried to counter the attack with a powerful knee strike, but Frieza blocked it with ease and butted Toma on the head.

Toma was knocked backwards and Frieza kicked up and launched him into the air. He then appeared above Toma and hammered him down. Toma shouted in pain as he crashed into the snow. He pushed himself up and spotted Frieza flying towards him. He shouted in frustration and fired a powerful beam at the tyrant.

Frieza grinned and slapped the beam away. He reached Toma and grabbed him by his hair. He then hurtled the sayain into a rock of ice. Toma was smacked against the ice with his back and he slid down slowly. 'Time to finish this sayain.' Frieza said and he grinned. He loaded up a beam in his left hand and aimed it at the helpless sayain. 'Who's going to save the little sayain now?' Frieza asked and he laughed.

END OF CHAPTER---


	18. Chapter 18

Bardock: 2,500,000 (x10 oozaru) (5,700,000 false supersayain)

Toma: 90000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

King Vegeta: 120000 (x10 oozaru) (2,600,000 kaio-ken x25)

Frieza: 500000 (1,000,000 second form) (2,500,000 third form) (3,500,000 fourth form 33.3%)

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 58000 (580000 oozaru) (1,300,000 false supersayain)

Nappa: 36000 (360000 oozaru)

Turles: 38000 (380000 oozaru)

Raditz: 350000 (3,500,000 oozaru)

Frieza soldiers: 1000-10000

Chapter 18: The return

Frieza laughed maniacally and started load up his beam of energy, the snow around his feet started to melt and he sunk into the snow a little bit. 'Time for you to die!' Frieza shouted. The purple orb in his hands grew bigger and he was just about the fire it when he was kicked on his cheek.

He was knocked down and his orb of energy was hurtled into the air where it exploded, turning the sky purple for a second. Frieza growled and got up again. He had a bruise on his cheek. 'Who in the? I thought I'd killed you already!' Frieza shouted and he rubbed his cheek.

'You thought wrong.' Bardock said and he smirked. 'Hello there Toma, it's nice to see you again.' He said. Toma grinned and nodded whilst sliding down into the snow. Frieza shouted and dashed at the scarred sayain. He jabbed quickly and was surprised when Bardock dodged him and kneed him in his stomach, sending him up.

He then flew after the tyrant and kicked him in his ribs with a lot of power. Frieza shouted as he crashed down into the snow below him. He pushed himself up and got back in his stance. 'How did you get so strong?' Frieza asked. 'Some of your henchmen found me and healed me, and as you must know, a sayain gets stronger every time he's healed.' Bardock replied and he smiled.

Frieza smirked. 'It doesn't matter a bit. You still won't stand a chance!' Frieza fired a blast that was deflected by Bardock, he then dashed at the sayain and threw a right hook but Bardock blocked it by throwing his free arm in front of the fist. Frieza laughed and threw a uppercut that caught Bardock on his chin.

Bardock was knocked back and blood flew out of his mouth. Frieza then butted forwards with his head and hit the sayain on his chest. Bardock shouted in pain and flipped down to the ground. He grinned and wiped some blood of his chin. 'That wasn't too bad.' Bardock said and he got back in his stance.

Frieza descended and got up one feet before folding his arms over each other. 'This could be interesting sayain. I've fought and killed hundreds of sayains, but none had pushed me as far as you have.' He said. Bardock smirked. 'Thanks. I'll enjoy the fight!' he said and he dashed at the tyrant.

They both punched forwards and their fists collided. They both shouted as they pushed their fists forwards as hard as they could. The earth started to shake and snow was launched up into the air around them. Frieza then brought up his knee but Bardock threw up his in defence.

Sparks flew off their knees as they collided. Bardock was pushed back a little and showed a surprised expression. 'Surprised sayain? I have the advantage now! Don't you realize that I'm always balancing on one foot?' he asked and laughed loud. He then pushed his free arm forward.

The hands of Bardock and Frieza folded into each other and Bardock was pushed back even further. Bardock spotted that Frieza's standing leg was losing grip and he allowed him self to drop down and then slid forward, hitting Frieza on his leg and made him flip over.

Frieza shouted as his face was smacked against the frozen soil below him. Bardock then kicked down but Frieza managed to roll away and jumped up. He roundhouse kicked at Bardock's neck, but Bardock threw up his arm and blocked the attack. He then kicked forward and hit Frieza in his gut, knocking him back.

Frieza growled and dashed forward. He jabbed Bardock in his ribs. Bardock shouted in pain and was knocked back but manage to block the second jab and he grabbed Frieza's fist. He hurtled the tyrant into the air and fired a blast after him. There was large explosion and Bardock flew into the cloud of smoke blindly.

There was a crunching sound as Bardock's shoulder rammed into Frieza's chest. Frieza shouted in pain and Bardock slapped him in his face, launching him to the right. He dashed after him and jabbed down. Frieza crashed into the snow below him and bounced up when he hit a chunk of ice.

He screamed in pain and rubbed his tailbone. He growled and fired an eyebeam at Bardock, but Bardock ducked and dodged the beams. He countered by dashing at the tyrant and he sucker punched him on the cheek. Frieza was knocked back but recovered quickly and elbowed Bardock on his forehead.

Bardock shouted in pain but recovered and fired at Frieza with a blast. Frieza deflected it and threw a forwards kick. Bardock was hit in his stomach and was knocked back. He shouted and threw a hook blindly that hit Frieza on his temple and knocked him to the side.

Frieza growled and fired a beam that caught Bardock in his chest and launched him into the air. Bardock pressed his chest forward and got off the beam. He stopped in mid air and growled. 'Take this!' he shouted and moved his hands towards his hip. A small blue orb was formed between his hands.

'Kamehameha!' he shouted an the orb turned into a beam that shot off towards Frieza. Frieza smirked, expecting it would be easy to deflect. He pushed his hands forward but was surprised by the power of the beam and he was pushed back, his feet leaving deep trails in the snow.

'What is this trickery?' Frieza asked and he started to push against the beam as hard as he could. He let some energy shoot out of his hands and Bardock's kamehameha was stopped in it's progress. Bardock growled and put even more power into the beam. The blue of his beam swallowed the purple of Frieza's and Frieza shouted in panic.

Frieza held off the beam with all of his power and he jumped up as high as he could. There was a huge explosion and Bardock was knocked back by the magnitude of his own attack. He held his arm in front of his eyes to block out the bright light that was left by the explosion.

The light faded alongside the smoke and he dropped his arm. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Frieza standing in the midst of a huge crater. He had a maniacal expression on his face and the only damage he had sustained were a few cuts and bruises. 'Pay sayain! Your going to pay!' Frieza shouted and he got into his stance.

Frieza shouted and then flew up into the air with incredible speed. Bardock dodged the punch that Frieza threw and he kicked him away. 'You don't look like a lizard anymore Frieza! Your more like a bug right now, and I'll squash you under my boot!' shouted Bardock and he dashed at Frieza.

The kick he threw landed on Frieza's chin and the tyrant shouted in pain as he flipped backwards through the air. Blood flew out of his mouth but he recovered quickly and loaded up a purple blast that he threw at Bardock. Bardock growled as he deflected it and he dashed at the tyrant again.

He managed to grab him by his throat and squeezed in it. 'You have no pride Frieza! That's why you'll lose! It doesn't even matter that we're evenly matched. Your just pure strength, but you don't really know how to use it!' Bardock shouted and he lifted Frieza up as high as he could, all the while squeezing.

Frieza made an awkward sound as he tried to break free, but Bardock wouldn't let his grip get looser. Frieza didn't knew what to do, he could barely keep his eyes open, so it was hard for him to load up an eyebeam but he managed and two thin beams hit Bardock on his forehead.

Bardock shouted in pain and had to let go of Frieza. Frieza growled in anger and elbowed Bardock in his stomach, knocking him back. Bardock flew back towards Frieza and grabbed him by his arm. He started bending it backwards and Frieza shouted in pain.

'Stop it sayain!' he shouted, but Bardock bended even harder and Frieza screamed out. He pulled his arm up as hard as he could and tried to struggle out of the grip of the sayain. 'How does it feel Frieza? Now that you've met your match, you big mouth is gone!' Bardock shouted.

'No one is as strong as me!' shouted Frieza and he butted his big head backwards and hit Bardock on the nose. Blood flew out of his nose and his grip slipped, giving Frieza the chance to break free, he turned around and threw a sideways kick on Bardock's chin, knocking him into the air.

Frieza flew up behind him laughing and elbowed him down into the snow. Bardock bounced back up and Frieza grabbed him by his hair. 'Where is your sayain pride now?' Frieza asked and he laughed. Bardock suddenly looked up, his pupils had disappeared and his hair shot up into the sky.

A red aura surrounded him and Frieza dropped him down in shock. Bardock shouted and dashed at Frieza. He caught the tyrant on his chin with a hard hook and sent him flying. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Frieza and kicked him down towards the snow below them.

Frieza crashed into the snow and shouted in pain. He pushed himself up and growled. 'Why you!' he shouted and loaded up a blast. He threw it at Bardock but the sayain was fast enough to deflect it and it was sent back towards the tyrant. Frieza threw himself to the side and only just managed to avoid the blast.

It crashed into the snow and the explosion sent Frieza flying through the air. He jumped up and turned around, only to get kicked in the face by the menacing sayain. He shouted in pain and stumbled back. Blood dripped out of his mouth and dropped onto the snow below him.

He wiped some of his chin before getting punched in the stomach. He shouted and was sent up in the air with tremendous force. Bardock chased after him and caught him with his head. Frieza was launched up and he could barely let out a scream as the air was knocked out of his lunges.

Bardock threw a red orb of energy at Frieza and the explosion covered an enormous area. His hair was thrown up in the air and he grinned. He threw another blast that was even bigger and the explosion threw up chunks of rock and ice into the air.

On the ground Frieza hit behind a chunk of ice with his arms covering his ears. He almost looked like a little child hiding for a bully. 'This can't be happening! I won't be beaten by a mere sayain! Let's see how he'll do against the real me!' Frieza said in anger and he stood up.

He hunched his back and sweat formed on his forehead. Suddenly, his muscles became smaller and he shrunk in size. His head changed and it started to look more like it did originally. He grinned and folded his arms over each other, the spikes on his back had disappeared.

He flew up into the air slowly and grinned when he realized Bardock didn't recognize him.

'That foolish monkey!' He shouted and laughed whilst loading up a strong energy beam in his right hand palm. 'Take this!' he shouted and then fired off the beam. There was a huge explosion as the beam caught him in the chest.

Frieza laughed like a maniac and showed off an evil smirk. His eyes then widened and his mouth dropped as the smoke slowly cleared around what appeared to be a silhouette, the silhouette of Bardock.

END OF CHAPTER


	19. Chapter 19

Bardock: 2,500,000 (x10 oozaru) (5,700,000 false supersayain) (12,500,000 supersayain)

Toma: 90000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

King Vegeta: 120000 (x10 oozaru) (2,600,000 kaio-ken x25)

Frieza: 500000 (1,000,000 second form) (2,500,000 third form) (3,500,000 fourth form 33.3%) (5,000,000 fourth from 50%) (10,000,000 fourth form 75%)

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 58000 (580000 oozaru) (1,300,000 false supersayain)

Nappa: 36000 (360000 oozaru)

Turles: 38000 (380000 oozaru)

Raditz: 350000 (3,500,000 oozaru)

Frieza soldiers: 1000-10000

Chapter 19: Hazardous anger

Bardock slowly got into his stance and wiped some blood from his cheeks and chin. 'Did you really think it would be that easy to dispose of me Frieza?' he asked. Frieza's face slowly got back to normal and his mouth formed into a pleased smirk.

'This will be more fun than I anticipated!' He shouted and he dashed forwards quickly. He turned around just before he reached Bardock and his tail smacked into the sayain's face, knocking him back through the air. Bardock recovered quickly however and threw a hard kick.

It hit Frieza on the side of his head and knocked him towards the ground. The tyrant stopped himself just before he hit the snow and flipped over to land back on his feet. He roared in anger and fired a purple beam of energy at Bardock. Bardock's eyes widened as he flew up and dodged it.

He fired a blast of yellow energy in retaliation. Frieza threw up his hand and smacked it away whilst smirking evilly. He flew up towards Bardock and hit the sayain with a powerful uppercut that lifted Bardock up into the air a little higher. Bardock flipped over backwards and countered the attack with a drilling kick.

It hit Frieza on the top of his head. Frieza shouted in pain as he was pushed down. Bardock dropped from the air a bit to face the tyrant and unleashed a flurry of punches. Frieza was hit in his stomach several times before he was able to block and shouted in pain. Bardock ended the flurry and then hit Frieza on his head with a high spinning kick.

Frieza cried out in frustration when his left hook missed Bardock. Bardock flew backwards to create some distance between him and Frieza. He cupped his hands and moved them to his hip. 'Kamehameha!' shouted Bardock and a blue beam of energy shot towards the tyrant Frieza.

Frieza yelled as he threw his hands out in front of his chest and blocked the beam. He was pushed back by the power of the beam and shouted in panic. 'You filthy monkey!' He tried to push the beam back, but failed and jumped out of it's way in a desperate attempt to escape.

The beam collided with the snow and the huge explosion engulfed the evil tyrant. He screamed in pain and his frame disappeared in the cloud of smoke. Bardock was shocked when he saw Frieza flying out of the smoke, only wounded slightly and smirking.

'That was it? Your limit?' Frieza asked amused. He grinned and flew up to Bardock, his arms folded over each other as usual. 'I'm only at around forty percent of mine right now, but my power is rising quickly!' Frieza stated and Bardock let out a cry in surprise.

'Even stronger than this?' He asked amazed. Frieza nodded and pointed out his finger, a purple ball at the tip of it, growing steadily. 'Try this! Death beam!' The ball turned into a thin beam and fired at Bardock. Bardock fired a blast in an attempt to block it, but it pierced right through the energy Bardock had fired.

Bardock bent over backwards to avoid the beam, but part of it still hit him and cut a thick wound into his forehead. He shouted in pain and anger got into him when he heard Frieza's high laugh. His pupils faded and his hair spiked up as he got back up to his standing stature.

His muscles bulged up and his shoulders grew broader. His eyebrows formed into an angry frown and he roared at Frieza, who floated backwards in surprise. 'What is this now?' he asked to no one in particular. Bardock growled as he dashed at the tyrant.

He lifted his fist up and jabbed at Frieza's nose, his blow landing cleanly and knocking Frieza back. Blood flew through the air and it created splatters on Bardock face as he flew through it at high speed. He elbowed down at Frieza's chest and the tyrant let out a cry of pain as the wind was knocked out of him.

He was launched into the snow and bounced back up when he hit the ground. He quickly rolled to the side and dodged Bardock's diving punch. Bardock punched a hole into the snow and Frieza took advantage of the chance and kicked Bardock on his chin, launching him into the air.

Bardock roared but didn't really seem hurt. He flipped over and grabbed Frieza by his arm, pulling him towards his chest. He then butted his head against Frieza's and the tyrant screamed in pain as he was launched backwards, unable to dodge the large blast of energy Bardock fired.

It hit Frieza and the explosion knocked him back. Frieza managed to stop in mid-air, only to see Bardock appearing in front of him and palm striking him to his nose. Blood spilled out of it and Bardock grinned as he rammed his knee into Frieza's gut, causing the tyrant to fold over it and cough up blood.

Bardock then threw his knee up and Frieza was thrown of it and crashed into the snow with a thud before rolling over. 'I won't allow this!' shouted Frieza as he pushed himself up to face Bardock with his hair spiking and a smirk on his face. He shouted and balled his fists as he tried to accelerate the growth of his power.

It seemed like an earthquake had just hit planet Frieza, as the area around the two fighters shook violently. Frieza laughed softly. 'I am on par with you now monkey, you better prepare!' He dashed at Bardock but his uppercut was avoided by the sayain who ducked it.

He then jumped back up with his knee in front of him, knocking it into Frieza's chest and throwing him onto the ground. Frieza jumped back up and smirked. 'Take this!' he shouted and lunged at Bardock's head, planting his foot into the sayains face at the end of the jump.

Bardock had to take a step back, but immediately countered by sweeping Frieza's standing leg with a quick kick. Frieza fell on his side and Bardock lifted his body up with his other leg and threw the body up into the air. He fired a blast after the flying body and the explosion filled the sky.

He then dashed into the smoke and they collided in the cloud. Frieza grabbed onto Bardock's arms and they both tried to push each other back and Bardock used his superior strength to throw Frieza up into the sky. Frieza spun through the air before stopping and kicking down.

He hit Bardock on his shoulder and the sayain's legs were drilled into the snow because of the impact. He flew up with all his power, overwhelming Frieza and throwing the tyrant into the air. He then chased after him and jabbed Frieza in the chest, sending him back into the snow.

Frieza growled as he rolled over backwards and jumped up into the air again. He flew up towards Bardock and managed to hit the sayain in the chest with a quick elbow strike. Bardock bounced back a little before lunging forwards with a quick and hitting Frieza on the chin.

Frieza flew back and looked down at the sayain, storming towards him in blind rage. 'I've had it with this!' he shouted and then fired a large ball of energy at Bardock. The blast hit him cleanly in the face and knocked him into the snow.

Frieza looked down in surprise when Bardock looked up at him, his pupils back and his face in pain. He let out a high laugh. 'Anger's worn out? Hasn't it little monkey?' Frieza said amused and lifted Bardock up by his collar. 'Now you'll learn what pain really is!'

Frieza punched Bardock in the face and giggled when he heard the sayain scream out in pain. He hurtled Bardock away but caught him before he reached the ground by wrapping his tail around Bardock's neck. Bardock growled, but wasn't able to properly defend himself.

Frieza tightened the grip and Bardock yelped for a breath, his arms shooting to the tail, trying to get it of his neck. Frieza laughed. 'I'll kill you, slowly and painfully!' He said and laughed before kneeing Bardock in the gut. Bardock let out a cry of pain and blood from his mouth spilled all over Frieza's tail.

Frieza lifted up his arm, ready to strike when he heard something that caught his attention, he looked up into the sky to see King Vegeta and Toma floating above him, wounded but in their stances and seemingly ready to fight. He loosened the grip from his tail and Bardock fell down with a thud.

'Come to save the monkey, have you?' Frieza said and he grinned. 'I forgot, your monkeys yourselves!' and he laughed maniacally, seemingly enjoying his own joke.

'Let's get him!' shouted Toma and he dashed at Frieza, closely followed by King Vegeta. Toma threw a powerful kick, but Frieza easily blocked it with his forearm and then turned to the side to avoid King Vegeta's jab. He threw up his knee and it landed on the king's chin.

King Vegeta shouted in pain as he lost his balance and fell into the snow face first. Toma flew backwards to create some distance between him and Frieza and fired a powerful energy beam, but the tyrant deflected it with a simply slap of his hand and dashed after Toma. He butted Toma in the chest and the sayain clutched it, screaming in pain.

'Stop it! Don't hurt them!' Shouted Bardock in anger, who had now gotten back up and into his stance. 'Don't hurt them? I'm very sorry but I'm afraid I won't be able to do that.' Frieza said and he smirked before stomping down on Toma. Toma screamed in pain and blood flew out of his mouth.

'I warned you!' Bardock shouted and his blast of energy hit Frieza in his ribs. The tyrant cried in pain and the explosion knocked him away and down onto the ground. Frieza pushed himself up and looked at the three sayains, who were now standing next to each other with extreme anger written all over his face.

'Monkeys! Feel my wrath!' He screamed and fired a large blast of energy, but to Frieza's great surprise, Bardock flew towards it and deflected it with his fist. It exploded in the sky and lighted up Bardock, who's hair started spiking up and who's muscles seemed to grow.

'It's time you die Frieza!' Bardock shouted enraged and his pupils turned green for a second whilst his hair seemed to grow a little bit lighter. A shock seemed to go through Bardock's body and his hair spiked up, this time turning gold. His muscles grew a little bit more as Bardock got into his stance.

'How can this be?' asked King Vegeta amazed. Frieza's mouth dropped open in shock. 'A- a super sayain?' He asked in despair and stumbled as he took a few scared steps back. He shouted and fired a large blast at Bardock, but the super sayain simply deflected it with a quick slap.

'Your time ends now!' Shouted Bardock and the environment shook as Bardock unleashed his rage. Toma and King Vegeta were knocked onto the snow by the sheer power of Bardock's outburst and they had to cling on to pieces of ices to prevent being blown away.

Frieza dug his toes into the snow and let out a growl. 'I won't die by your hands! Never!' He shouted and charged at Bardock.

====END OF CHAPTER====

Yeah, been a long time =)


	20. Chapter 20

Bardock: 2,500,000 (x10 oozaru) (5,700,000 false supersayain) (12,500,000 supersayain) (14,000,000 supersayain angry)

Toma: 90000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

King Vegeta: 120000 (x10 oozaru) (2,600,000 kaio-ken x25)

Frieza: 500000 (1,000,000 second form) (2,500,000 third form) (3,500,000 fourth form 33.3%) (5,000,000 fourth from 50%) (10,000,000 fourth form 75%) (12,000,000 foruth form 100%)

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 58000 (580000 oozaru) (1,300,000 false supersayain)

Nappa: 36000 (360000 oozaru)

Turles: 38000 (380000 oozaru)

Raditz: 350000 (3,500,000 oozaru)

Frieza soldiers: 1000-10000

Chapter 20:

Bardock jumped over Frieza's attack with incredible ease and turned around in the air before landing behind the tyrant. Frieza swirled around with shock on his face and the punch he threw was easily avoided by Bardock, who jumped backwards.

Frieza growled in anger as his following high kick also missed target. Bardock used this moment and kicked Frieza in the face, almost breaking the tyrant's nose. Frieza stumbled back, clutching his nose and with a painful expression on his face.

'Why you filthy monkey!' Frieza shouted as he wiped the blood from his nose. 'Take this!' he shouted and threw a blast of purple energy at Bardock, who deflected it right back at Frieza. Frieza screamed in pain and the explosion of his own energy knocked him back and he fell down on the snow in front of Toma and King Vegeta.

Frieza quickly pushed himself up and growled at the two sayains. 'Lose the smirks! I've just reached full power. Now even your friend over there won't stand a chance!' he shouted as his muscles bulged up. He dashed at Toma and hit him on the chin, almost knocking the sayain out immediately.

'I said leave them alone!' shouted Bardock and sparks formed around him as his aura flared up and his hair got even spikier. He seemed to disappear and reappeared in front of Frieza, elbowing the tyrant on the nose. Blood sprayed through the air and Bardock followed his attack up with a quick hook.

'Darn it!' shouted Frieza and he fired a death beam that Bardock dodged easily. The beam drilled into the snow and a stream of lava was thrown up not much later, presumably from the planet of the core. 'That's right! I'll destroy this planet and you with it!' Frieza screamed in anger and aimed his hands down at the snow below the fighters.

'No you won't!' Shouted Bardock and he flew towards Frieza, stopping right in front of him and hitting him with an uppercut. There was the sound of a sickening crunch when Frieza was hit in his abdomen and knocked back. Bardock followed his attack up with a strong head butt and Frieza flipped over backwards.

Frieza came back by countering with a rapid spinning kick and Bardock was knocked down into the snow. Frieza laughed and dove down, his hands connected in a hammer fist, ready to strike again. He lifted his arms up but was slightly knocked to the side by an unexpected blast fired by King Vegeta.

Bardock used flew up into the air after quickly pushing himself up and tried to jab at Frieza's head, but the tyrant avoided the attack with a quick move of his head. He then threw a punch that Bardock blocked. This set of a flurry of blows from both of them, all being blocked or dodged by the other.

'I am superior! Know your place!' shouted Frieza as his uppercut missed target. Bardock countered the attack with a hook to the body, but Frieza managed to block it. 'There is no escaping your death this time Frieza! You and me both know that!' shouted Bardock as he dodged a kick from Frieza.

Bardock then suddenly fired a blast that Frieza didn't see coming and hit the tyrant in his chest, knocking him back and leaving a trail of smoke behind. He let out a cry of pain before straightening his body. 'Filthy sayain monkey! That hurt! That actually hurt!' shouted Frieza in rage.

He shouted and his outburst of anger made the area shake violently. 'I don't think you realize what I am yet Frieza. I am a super sayain!' Bardock shouted before dashing at Frieza with blinding speed. Suddenly, he seemed to freeze up and a vision appeared in his mind.

_Goku was standing tall over a fallen Frieza. His hair was golden and his eyes green, a supersayain. Frieza appeared to be in full power, but his body was chopped in half and he seemed to be defeated. Explosion all around the two fighters turned the dark sky bright orange from time to time._

'_Here, have some of my energy. I'm going to get out of here. The power I gave you will give you enough strength to get off the planet. After that your free to do whatever you like.' Goku said and he transferred some of his energy into the wounded tyrant before flying up into the sky. _

_Frieza used the newly gained power to push himself up and aimed a blast of energy for Goku's back. 'I hate you! You'll never get away!' He shouted and fired the blast. Goku turned around in the sky to see the blast coming at him. 'No! You idiot!' Shouted Goku and he fired a beam of yellow energy at the purple blast that was speeding towards him. _

_The purple energy seemed to be swallowed as the beam shot right through. Frieza screamed as the beam hit his wounded body and blew it into bits. Goku shook his head at the crater down below before flying off towards an escape route. _

Frieza laughed when he saw Bardock freeze up. He took the chance with both hands and kneed Bardock in the chest. Bardock snapped out of his vision and blood from his mouth spilled all over the tyrant. He screamed in anger and loaded his fist with energy before smashing it down on Frieza's head.

Frieza cried in pain as his the punch hit his head and seemed to shrink it down in size for a second, causing the eyes to almost pop out of their cases. His body was then shot towards the ground at an incredible speed and a huge cloud of snow was thrown up when he hit it.

He struggled back up and jumped out of the hole his fall had just created. 'That's it! I've had it with this nonsense! Say goodbye!' Shouted Frieza and he aimed his hands at the snow below him. He loaded up all of his power and channelled it into his hands. 'Death beam!' He shouted and a large purple beam shot out of his hands, ripping through the snow and the frozen soil below at high speed.

An explosion was ignited when the beam hit the planet's core. 'No! What have you done?' shouted Bardock and he seemed to disappear and reappeared in front of Frieza, violently grabbing the tyrant's neck and lifting him up into the air. Frieza let out a high laugh.

'If I won't survive this, then you monkeys won't either!' he shouted before Bardock squeezed his neck even harder and cut off the air to his lunges. Frieza grinned evilly as Bardock threw him into the snow with a strong push. Frieza bounced back up after he touched the snow and flipped in the air before landing on his knee and smirking at Bardock.

Bardock had to jump to the side with a spectacular flip to avoid the beam of lava that had just shot out of the ground. Hundreds of other beams followed on the entire planet not much later and Frieza laughed. 'This planet's on it's last legs! You sayain monkeys will all die!'

Bardock shook his head as he got into his stance. 'Toma! Vegeta! Get the others to safety. I'll take the garbage out on my own!' yelled Bardock and the two sayains obeyed him and flew off to find the others. Frieza laughed. 'Come and get me!' he yelled and Bardock did just that.

He dashed at Frieza with as much speed as he could generate and hit the tyrant with a strong pushing kick. Frieza was knocked back into a large tower of ice which collapsed when he crashed into it. Bardock fired an energy blast after the tyrant, but Frieza managed to jump to the side and dodge it.

The blast crashed into a large chunk of ice that had come of the tower and made it explode into hundreds of pieces. Frieza grinned as he dodged pieces of debris before charging at the super sayain. He whipped his tail but Bardock blocked the attack with his forearm and grabbed the tail with his free hand.

He swirled around before throwing Frieza up into the air. Frieza spun around uncontrollably as he was launched up into the air. Bardock moved his hands to his hips and cupped them. He let out a low shout when a blue orb formed between the cup.

Frieza managed to stop his spin when he saw Bardock. 'No you won't!' shouted Frieza and he moved his arms in front of his chest. 'Death beam!' Bardock looked at the purple beam coming towards it and felt his kamehameha was ready to be fired.

'Kamehameha!' The blue beam shot towards the purple one and there was rumbling sound as the two beams collided. The two fighters concentrated them selves to the best possible level as the beams kept pushing each other back. Bardock shouted as he gave a little bit more of his power to support the beam.

Frieza screamed as the blue beam ate through the purple one and shot towards him. He managed to stall the kamehameha's progress for a few seconds by giving it his all, but it wasn't enough to stop it. There was a large explosion and Frieza shouted in pain.

The sky was then filled with light as a second, more powerful explosion disintegrated everything that got in it's way. Frieza shouted for the last time as his upper body was separated from his legs and he crashed down to the ground. A trail of blood followed his falling body and he landed in the snow with a thud.

He looked up at the mighty super sayain with the last of his strength and raised up his arm, as if he was going to punch Bardock, but he couldn't hold it up and it fell down into the snow. He died only a few seconds after. Bardock smiled and flew off towards the power signals of the others after saying a few last words.

'Finally got what he deserved.'

END OF CHAPTER


	21. Chapter 21

Bardock: 2,500,000 (x10 oozaru) (5,700,000 false supersayain) (12,500,000 supersayain) (14,000,000 supersayain angry)

Toma: 120000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

King Vegeta: 150000 (x10 oozaru) (2,600,000 kaio-ken x25)

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 100000

Nappa: 42000

Turles: 44000

Raditz: 350000

Future Piccolo: 10,000,000

Future 17: 15,000,000

Future 18: 15,000,000

Future Goku: 6,000,000 (12,500,000 super sayain)

Future Krillin: 800,000

Future Tien: 750,000

Future Yamcha: 600,000

Future Raditz: 5,500,000 (12,000,000 super sayain)

Future Vegeta: 6,000,000 (12,500,000 super sayain)

King Cold: 11,000,000 second form

Chapter 21:

The Future,

Piccolo growled. He aimed an energy blast at a building and the yellow blast of energy made the building explode in a ball of fire. The smoke cleared and revealed the frame of a grinning teenage boy with black hair, Android 17. 'Goku! Get them!' shouted Piccolo.

Someone who looked like Bardock, but about fifteen years old charged at 17. His jab missed and he got kicked to the side of the head by 17. He was knocked back and caught by a small bald man before he hit the ground. 'Thanks Krillin.' Said Goku as the bald man helped him stand up straight.

'Let's do this together, like the old times!' Goku shouted. Krillin nodded. 'Here goes!' the two fighters dressed in orange robes flew towards 17 at high speed, crossing behind each other in the air. Krillin fired a blue blast that 17 smashed away with ease, but this left him open for a second and Goku kicked him to the chest.

17 cried in surprise as he was knocked back towards Piccolo, who flew towards him and elbowed him on the head. 17 shouted in pain as he spiralled down towards a building. He crashed into it and made a few of the top floors collapse. A girl with blonde hair, of the same age as 17 appeared next to the building.

'17, your such a loser.' Said the girl. 'Shut it 18!' screamed 17 after pushing a large piece of debris from his chest. He jumped up and stopped in the air to float next to 18. 'I'm done playing with that little guy.' 17 said and dashed at Krillin, who's face showed panic.

He wanted to punch the small human but was stopped when he was kicked in the head and in the gut at the same time. One of the kicks was thrown by the tall bald warrior with three eyes, Tien and the other was thrown by a young man with long black hair, Yamcha.

17 shouted in frustration whilst kicking Yamcha away. He then turned towards Tien and butted his head, catching the human on the nose and knocking him back. Goku now rushed in, followed closely by Krillin but their punches and kicks missed their target as 17 dodged them with ease.

Now Piccolo also entered the fray and his clawing attack hit 17 on his shoulder, ripping his clothes apart where he hit it. 17 shouted as he hooked Piccolo on the chin and fired a blast after him. Piccolo flipped in the air and managed to dodge the attack with quite some effort.

'I can take all of you at once! Get at me!' 17 screamed to no one in particular and he was dashed at by all the fighters he had just fought off. He dodged and blocked their attacks one by one, before bursting out his energy, creating a shield around him that pushed his attackers away violently.

Piccolo growled when he stopped himself in mid air. He dashed at 17 again, but the android managed to dodge Piccolo's uppercut and Piccolo shot by him. Piccolo turned around and extended his arm, catching 17 off guard. His fist his 17 on his spine and caused him excruciating pain.

17 was knocked towards the ground but landed on his feet and quickly jumped up into the air again, whilst turning his body around. He fired a blast that hit Piccolo on his arm. The green fighter shouted in pain as his arm was ripped off in the explosion. 17 laughed out loud.

'That's one down!' He shouted. Piccolo growled and shook his head. 'Don't count me out yet!' He said and shouted in concentration. His arm stopped bleeding for a few seconds and a copy of the muscular arm that had just been cut off grew back. 17's eyes almost popped out when he saw that.

'That's just messed up!' He shouted in shock. 'See if you can come back from this one!' 17 shouted before firing a blue beam. It was impossible for Piccolo to dodge and it exploded after colliding with Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo let out a soft cry as he fell down to ground before losing his consciousness.

Goku shouted in anger and concentrated. He let all of his energy burst out and was surrounded by a powerful blue aura. At the same time, 18 flew towards Krillin and grabbed the small human in a neck lock. Krillin shouted in panic and elbowed 18 in to her stomach. She shouted and growled.

'You shouldn't have done that!' she said and she twisted Krillin's neck, breaking it almost instantly. The death of Krillin triggered something inside of Goku. His hair spiked up and turned golden whilst his pupils disappeared and were replaced by green ones. His muscles grew and an angry frown appeared on his face.

A golden aura surrounded him now and the energy he transmitted blew 18's hair up into the sky. She dropped Krillin's lifeless body and got into her stance. 'Look 17! It's another one of those blondie's!' 18 said and 17 laughed. 'I'm wondering when those other two will show up!' he said.

Suddenly, two figures surrounded by golden auras appeared in the sky. 'Their like dogs, coming at command!' 17 joked and 18 giggled. The two figures stopped and they were clearly Raditz and Vegeta, but with spikier golden hair and they were much older than before.

'Well brother, it seems you reached the super sayain level! Our combined forces must be enough to teach this punk a lesson!' Raditz shouted as he got into his stance. He dashed at 17, but the quick android dodged his attack. Vegeta let out a battle cry as he followed Raditz' example. His kick was blocked by 17, but it left him open.

Goku saw he had a chance and kneed 17 on the chin, making the black haired boy flip over backwards. He recovered quickly and growled, kicking Raditz in the stomach and elbowing Goku in his shrugs. This left him unprepared for Vegeta's high kick and he was knocked back again.

He fired a blast but Vegeta dodged it and punched him in the stomach. 17 shouted and grabbed Vegeta by his hair and hurled him away towards 18, who was already in her stance and ready to fight. She jabbed Vegeta on his nose and knocked him back. Vegeta shouted as he tried to wipe the blood from under his nose.

18 followed her punch up with quick hook combo and Vegeta's cheeks were cut open as he was almost knocked out. He threw his arms up to block 18's third punch, but she threw an uppercut that got under the block and smashed him in the stomach. It seemed like she was going to punch right through the super sayain's body as Vegeta folded over her fist.

Blood flew out his mouth and his eyes almost popped out. 18 smirked as she followed her attack up by smashing her elbow down on Vegeta's head, knocking him out and sending him towards the ground. His hair became black again when he hit the ground.

Raditz growled and he powered up to his maximum. 17 flew up to 18 and they floated next to each other, their arms folded over each other and they both had confident smirks on their faces. 'It's two against two now!' 17 said. 'Don't forget about us!' screamed Tien and he flew up to the two androids, closely followed by Yamcha.

'Big mistake.' Stated 17 and both he and 18 fired a powerful beam of blue energy at the two earthlings. They screamed in pain as their bodies exploded in large clouds of smoke. Both Goku and Raditz growled in anger as they flew up to the androids.

Goku's hook was blocked by 17's forearm and Raditz' kick was quickly avoided by 18, who spun to the side. A well placed knee knocked Raditz back after hitting him in his chest. 17 pushed Goku to the side with his forearm and moved his hands out in front of his chest, and his example was quickly copied by 18.

'Time to end you!' shouted 17 and the two androids fired a strong blue blast. There were two large explosions and the two supersayain's incinerated. 17 and 18 both grinned and were about to fly off when Vegeta flew up in front of them. He wasn't a super sayain, but he got into his stance, ready to fight for his pride.

He dashed at 18 but the blonde android palm struck him to his forehead, knocking him back. 17 laughed and he fired a blast that finished the sayain off. The explosion knocked his dead and burned body to the ground. 'That was fun.' 17 said and the two androids flew off, forgetting about Piccolo who was still alive, be it unconscious.

Ten minutes later,

Piccolo woke up and cracked his neck. He pushed himself up and stood up to reach his full height. He growled in anger when he realized he was the only survivor of the attack. He jumped up into the air and flew off, in search of the androids.

The northern mountains,

He found them walking over a mountain path and landed behind a rock to hide himself from the duo. The two androids stopped walking in front of a large iron door. 'Blow it open.' Said 17. 18 nodded and fired a blast that made the door fall down. They entered the room behind the door without looking backwards.

Piccolo sneaked after them a minute later. He looked around and saw several machines and other technology around him, this was obviously a lab. He ducked away and sat behind some kind of pod. 'Your sure this is a time machine?' 18 asked. 17 nodded. 'Yeah, that old android was meant to travel back in time with this.'

18 smirked. 'Let's see if we can start it up.' She pressed a few buttons on the machine and it lit up in bright green. A door opened in the middle of the pod. 'Let's go back fourteen years in time, when we first appeared.' 17 said. 18 nodded and was about to walk in when Piccolo jumped from his hiding place.

He fired to small blasts that hit the androids in their faces and blinded them for a few seconds. This was enough for Piccolo to jump into the pod and close the door. The machine rumbled as it was preparing to go back in time. There was flash and the machine disappeared, leaving the two androids behind.

The present,

'What?' King Cold almost choked on his dinner as he was informed by one of his henchmen.  
A frightened red skinned alien was kneeling down before the mighty king. 'Lord Frieza was murdered. By a band of sayains, Frieza planet one has been destroyed! There is said that there were no survivors.' The alien said cautiously.

The room rumbled as King Cold growled. The table he was eating from split in two when smashed his fast down at it. The red alien jumped up and backwards in fear. King Cold stood up from his chair, rising to his impressive stature. He walked towards the henchman slowly, who jumped to the side in panic as King Cold got too close for comfort.

'Coward! Pay the price!' King Cold shouted and threw a back fist that hit the alien on the nose and knocked him down. The alien clutched his nose crying in pain. 'Lord! Please!' the alien begged, but to no avail as King Cold stomped down on his defeated body and kicked right through, even puncturing a hole into the solid metal floor below.

King Cold then strode out of the room, his cape dancing behind him.

Earth, a week after Frieza's death,

One of Frieza's ships landed in the water in front of a tiny island with a small pink house on it. Water was thrown up as the engine's roared a last time before being shut down. It was early in the morning and a dazed master Roshi walked out of the Kame house.

'Your back!' Roshi said. Bardock nodded. 'How's my son?' he asked. Roshi grinned. 'He and Gohan are out in the city, he's doing fine.' Roshi said. Bardock nodded. 'Good.'

There was a flash and the time machine appeared on the beach next to the spaceship. The sayains turned around quickly in their stances, ready to fight. Then the door slid open and Piccolo stumbled out. 'Who are you?' Bardock asked loudly. 'Someone that's trying to change the past.' Piccolo replied.

'Your from the future?' King Vegeta asked. Piccolo nodded. 'A terrible one.' He said. 'In my timeline the adult sayains left to find more sayains and try to create a new dynasty. But a few days after they left two horrible creatures, the androids came. They started to kill everyone and even my newly freed father was threatened and unable to do anything.'

'Your father?' Roshi asked. Piccolo nodded. 'King Piccolo. The last thing he did was create me before the androids killed him and I trained hard in order to kill them, but they are just too strong.' He explained. 'The younger sayains and some human fighters teamed up with me and we fought for several years but we couldn't win, I am the only survivor of my timeline.'

'You must be strong then.' Nappa said. Piccolo nodded. 'I feel only the scarred man there is my superior.' Piccolo said and he pointed at Bardock. 'When did you say the androids came?' Toma asked. 'About half a year from now, we should use that time to train in preparation.' Piccolo said. The other fighters all nodded.

'We have to eat first, I'm confident you have enough food for us?' Bardock asked. Roshi grinned. 'I'm still rich from my days as the world champion you know, I have plenty!' He said and he and the fighters walked into the Kame house.

END OF CHAPTER


	22. Chapter 22

Bardock: 3,000,000 (x10 oozaru) (5,700,000 false supersayain) (12,500,000 supersayain) (14,000,000 supersayain angry)

Toma: 125000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

King Vegeta: 155000 (x10 oozaru) (2,600,000 kaio-ken x25)

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 110000

Nappa: 55000

Turles: 55000

Raditz: 360000

Future Piccolo: 10,000,000

King Cold: 9,000,000 second form, 11,000,000 third form

Cooler: 9,000,000 fourth form (12,000,000 fifth form)

Henchmen: 10000- 15000

Chapter 22:

A ship circled around the debris that used to be planet Frieza. A green alien on board turned around swiftly and walked towards the large figure of King Cold. 'We have found Frieza sir, or what's left of him.' The green alien said. 'So it's true.' King Cold replied. 'The scum that killed him will pay! Track down the identification chip of the sayain called Bardock.'

The green alien nodded and walked over towards a desk. He pressed a few buttons and some characters appeared on screen. 'He's on a planet called earth, my lord.' King Cold nodded in reply. 'Set course.'

Earth, three days later,

Vegeta threw a jab but his father clinched the fist with his great speed. He then hurled his son onto the soft soil of the forest they were training in. 'Wait! I sense a great power.' Said King Vegeta and his son stopped the dash towards his sparring partner. 'Follow me.' He said and his son obeyed.

They flew off and reached an empty spot in one of earth's deserts, the other fighters were already there waiting for the power to arrive. 'This power seems familiar, it reminds me of Frieza's.' Turles said. King Vegeta nodded. 'I think it might be Frieza's father, King Cold.' He said.

Suddenly, a ship appeared in the horizon. It flew towards the desert slowly before touching down on it's landing gear. 'That's one of the ships from the Cold dynasty alright.' Said Bardock and he and the other fighters flew towards it. They landed in front of it and a door opened in the ship.

Loads of henchmen, wearing scouters and armour ran out of the ship in formation. 'Make way for the king!' commanded a green alien and the formation spread out to reveal King Cold and some one else very similar to Frieza. They strode towards Bardock and the other's with confident smirks on their faces.

'You must be the band of sayains that got my son, huh?' King Cold stated. Bardock nodded and got into his stance. 'And we'll do just the same to you!' Bardock dashed at King Cold but several of the soldiers jumped out in front of their commander. Bardock kicked a small red alien in the head, knocking him into a large blue one.

They screamed in pain and Bardock threw a blast into them. They exploded and left clouds of smoke. The ten remaining soldiers, blue, red and yellow aliens alike dashed at Bardock now.

Bardock smirked and threw a wave of blue energy. Their bodies incinerated and they screamed out in agony.

The smoke cleared and revealed King Cold's smirking face. 'Impressive, for a monkey. Now I see why Frieza underestimated you, I would never have thought you were this strong myself.' The King said. 'I can take the two of you by myself!' shouted Bardock and he was about to power up when a green hand was put on his shoulder.

'Step back, allow me to show you my power.' Piccolo said. Bardock looked over his shoulder. 'No way, we sayains have been put to shame by these two for years!' Bardock shouted. The other sayains now all got into their stances. 'He's right! Let us finish them off!' shouted Nappa.

Piccolo growled. 'Fine then.' He said in frustration. Bardock shouted and started to power up. Rocks around him shattered and he made the ground rumble. Suddenly, his hair turned gold and his muscles bulged up, his irises disappeared and were replaced. The super sayain cracked his neck and got into his stance.

'What?' asked King Cold in surprise. 'Read him!' he commanded. Cooler nodded and pressed a button on his scouter. The scouter beeped before exploding over Cooler's eye. He tossed it away and his mouth dropped. 'It exploded when the power level reached ten million! There's no way!' Cooler shouted.

Bardock grinned and seemed to disappear. He reappeared behind Cooler and kicked him on the back of his head. Cooler was sent forward towards King Vegeta. 'Kaio-ken times twenty-five!' shouted King Vegeta and he dashed at Cooler. His knee caught Cooler in the face and made him flip over backwards.

Nappa saw an opportunity and fired a blast into the flipping Cooler. There was an explosion and Frieza's older brother crashed into the ground. He rolled over quickly and stood up again, wiping some blood from his nose. In the mean time, Bardock had dashed at King Cold and he elbowed the tyrant on his forehead, knocking him back.

King Cold shouted in pain as his frame crashed into his space ship. He growled as he pushed himself out of the newly created hole and cracked his knuckles. 'Time to show you what I can do! Witness my third and final form!' He said and his body started to glow. 'Yeah, show me what you got!' taunted Bardock.

King Cold shouted and his body changed, his head became longer and his nose disappeared. His body became slightly shorter and more muscular. A row of pins grew out of his back and he grinned, showing off his sharp new teeth. 'See if you can dodge this now!' He screamed and he tossed away his cape.

He drew his large sword from his belt and dashed forwards. He slashed at Bardock, but the supersayain threw up his forearm and blocked the attack. He then threw an uppercut with his free arm that caught the King in his stomach and launched him up into the air at high speed.

He dashed after him and tried to kick him in the head, but King Cold managed to dodge him with his new found speed. He countered Bardock's attack with a jab that sent Bardock back but barely hurt him. Bardock grinned and grabbed King Cold by his throat, pulling the King towards his fist.

There was a sickening crunch when Bardock dislocated King Cold's eye socket. King Cold clutched his eye and screamed. He fired a mouth beam that was dodged by Bardock but gave him the chance to break free. He then turned around and tried to fly away with the few seconds of advantage he had, but his path was blocked by Piccolo, who spread open his arms and smirked.

'Out of my way!' shouted Cold and he tried to ram Piccolo to the side, but the smart namekian fighter dodge his shoulder and turned around. He then extended his arm and grabbed King Cold by his wounded eye. The King shouted in pain and Piccolo retracted his arm, pulling the evil King towards Bardock.

Bardock grinned and cupped his hands before moving them to his hip. A blue orb appeared which grew steadily. 'Kamehameha!' shouted the super sayain, and the beam shot off towards the tyrant. The beam pierced right through Cold's stomach before exploding and incinerating him.

Cooler had been fighting with the other sayains, managing to hold them off and counter their attacks from time to time. He then saw the explosion and realized who had just been blown up. He growled in anger and hurled Nappa away from him. 'Witness my final form!' He shouted and started to power up.

His eyes turned red and his head grew whilst his nose and mouth were replaced by something that looked like a mask. He grew in size and seemed to become more muscular. 'Now none of you stand a chance!' Cooler dashed at Piccolo and caught the namek in his chest with a hook, Piccolo shouted in pain and was knocked back.

Toma fired a beam at Cooler but Frieza's brother flew to the side and dodged it. He flew straight at the young prince Vegeta now and palm struck him to the nose. Blood squirted out of it and he had trouble staying in the air. Cooler then tried to follow up the palm strike with a kick, but King Vegeta grabbed him before he could extend his leg.

The brave King than hurled Cooler down towards the ship, but Cooler stopped himself in mid air. He turned around and dashed at King Vegeta. He threw a blast that King Vegeta managed to avoid but that left him wide open for Cooler's left-right hook combination. The sayain's red aura disappeared and he crashed into the ground after a long drop down.

Cooler laughed loudly and wanted to fly towards the King when Bardock appeared in front of him and hit him in the face with a back fist. The mask in front of Cooler's facial features shattered and he shouted in shock. Bardock turned around swiftly and threw a right overhand cross on Cooler's nose.

Cooler screamed in pain as blood leaked onto his chin. Bardock then hammered his fist into Cooler's chest and created a dent in it. He flew backwards and shouted in pain. 'Take this! Death beam!' shouted Cooler and he fired a purple beam at Bardock. Bardock grinned and deflected the beam with a slap.

It was sent back to Cooler and drilled into his stomach. It penetrated his body and Cooler screamed in pain. 'No! This cant be!' he shouted before dropping to the ground, dead.

Bardock powered down and his hair went back to normal, followed by his eyes and his aura.

He aimed a blast for Cooler's body and blew it into bits.

'Your power seems to surpass beyond what I've heard.' Piccolo said. 'We sayains are the mightiest race in the universe, you should know that by now.' King Vegeta said. Piccolo nodded. 'But the androids outclass all of you still.' He said. 'Then we'll train.' Bardock said and the other sayains nodded.

END OF CHAPTER


	23. Chapter 23

Bardock: 3,000,000 (x10 oozaru) (5,700,000 false supersayain) (12,500,000 supersayain) (14,000,000 supersayain angry)

Toma: 125000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

King Vegeta: 200000 (x10 oozaru) (3,500,000 kaio-ken x30) (12,500,000 supersayain) (14,000,000 supersayain angry)

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 130000

Nappa: 58000

Turles: 59000

Raditz: 360000

Future Piccolo: 10,500,000

Android 19: 10,000,000

Android 20: 10,000,000

Chapter 23:

King Vegeta de-rooted a tree with an outburst of his energy. He then shouted as he powered up, feeling stronger than he ever had before. 'Kaio-ken times thirty!' he shouted and a red aura surrounded him. He flew up into the sky and threw a blast down at the forest below.

There was a large explosion that knocked several trees down. The king growled in anger. _No matter how hard I try, I just can't create explosions of the velocity that Bardock creates. He's a low class! I'm the king, a super elite! I don't get it! It isn't fair! I was always the strongest! _

He thought.

_I won't let this reality exist a second longer! _Suddenly, the king's hair turned gold and his eyes green. He grinned when he realized what had happened and loaded up his energy. He aimed his hands down at the destroyed part of the forest. 'Execution beam!' He shouted and a stripe of purple energy shot down.

The explosion it created was much more impressive, in fact even more impressive than most of Bardock's blasts. King Vegeta laughed loud and long and powered up again, just for the thrill of it.

Dr. Gero's lab,

The scientist smirked as he finished his latest android, 19. He had designed it as a clown to mislead opponents, and was sure that the sayain Bardock, who had been monitoring ever since he defeated the red ribbon army would easily fall for the trick.

He had also turned himself into an android, and had used the newly found technology that was able to absorb energy on himself and 19. He activated 19 and the android sat up straight, his eyes fixed on his creator. 'Greetings, master Gero.' He said. Gero grinned. He would never make the same mistake he did before when he allowed the two teens to keep their human brains and bodies.

This had lead to a terrible uprising and he was forced to deactivate them and delete their memory. He still kept their bodies in pods but was planning to never use them again. 'The sayain Bardock, who your system knows very well, has returned to earth. This is the chance I've been waiting for and our combined forces must be enough to defeat him and his companions.' Gero said.

19 nodded. 'I understand.' He said and stood up. He was slightly taller than Gero, but of a far heavier build. The duo walked out of the lab and flew off towards Bardock's signal.

A tropical island,

Raditz dashed at his father, kicking at the end of the dash. Bardock grinned and dodged the kick, grabbing Raditz' leg in the progress. He threw his son into a tree that fell down and Raditz bounced onto the soft sand of the beach. He got back up and into his stance, but was interrupted by his father.

'Wait! Some unfamiliar power is coming.' He said after sensing a strong power. Raditz looked up. 'There!' he shouted and pointed towards to figures flying towards the father and son. 'They aren't up to any good, prepare for a fight, my son.' Bardock said.

Raditz nodded and powered up. His father followed his example, powering up to his maximum before becoming a super sayain.

The two figures landed on the beach in front of the sayains and grinned. 'We are the androids 19 and 20. We've come here for a fight, there's no use in delaying the battle.' said and 19 got into his stance. 'Raditz, get the others. I'll hold these two clowns off.' Bardock said and grinned.

Raditz nodded and flew away.

'What makes you think you'll last longer than a few seconds Bardock? 19 is three times as strong as you are.' Said Gero. Bardock smirked. 'Watch closely.' He said. He shouted as he powered up and his hair turned gold. He buffed up and got into his stance. Gero smiled.

'So I get to see the transformation, finally. 19! Attack him!' Gero shouted. Android 19 nodded before dashing at Bardock, but the super sayain jumped to the side and 19 crashed into a large rock, head first. Smoke and debris were thrown up into the sky as the rock shattered.

'Pathetic.' Said Bardock and he turned around confidently to face 19 again, who was now getting back up. 19 rubbed a stain from his cheek and smirked. He jumped up into the air and flipped. He landed behind Bardock and grabbed the super sayain's arms tightly.

'You can't break this grip! I will steal your energy!' The android said. Bardock let out a cry of shock when he felt that his energy was being drained. He kicked backwards into the android's groin, but it wouldn't let go. Dr. Gero laughed loudly. 'There is no way you can escape Bardock, say goodbye!'

Bardock growled in anger. 'So you want my energy?' he started to power up and his aura flared in bright gold. 19 let out a cry of pain as his absorbers were overloaded. He was thrown back by an outburst of energy and had to let go of the grip he had held Bardock in.

Bardock turned around now and lunged after him. He kicked the android in the head, sending him towards Dr. Gero. The evil genius had to do a step to the side to avoid being hit by 19's body. The android fell down on the beach and rolled over backwards before getting back up.

Dr. Gero seemed to be in shock. 'No way he broke through that grip!' he shouted. 'How much energy did you gather 19?' he asked. 19 shook his head. 'Almost none sir.' He replied. 'Imbecile! Quickly, steal some more!' Dr. Gero commanded. 19 nodded and dashed at Bardock but the sayain was prepared this time.

He kicked forwards and caught the android in the stomach, sending him back again. He stopped in mid-air and dashed at Bardock again. He threw a kick this time, but Bardock blocked it with his leg and hooked at 19's face, but the android was fast enough to dodge the punch.

He then tried to elbow Bardock in the chest, but Bardock grabbed his arm and twisted it. 19 screamed in panic as the joints broke and Bardock ripped the arm of 19's body. 19 stumbled back and Bardock threw the mechanical arm at 20. The arm smashed into the android's head and knocked him down.

'Hitting yourself now, are we?' Bardock asked and he laughed. 'If you two are supposed to be the androids I was warned about, then this must have all been a big hoax! I think I'll play around with you two for a little while before I finish you off!' Bardock shouted.

He dashed at 19 and flew up just before reaching him. He stomped down 19's head and drilled the android into the sand. He then used the momentum to flip towards Dr. Gero, who ducked away in panic to avoid Bardock's roundhouse kick. He then flipped backwards in an attempt to run away from the super sayain.

Bardock dashed after him, but his punch was blocked and Gero clung on to his arms. He smirked as he started to drain energy, but Bardock started to spin around as quickly as he could. Gero shouted in panic and had to let go. He was thrown into the see and there was a large splash when he hit the water.

19 growled. 'Take this!' he shouted and he fired a powerful blast with his remaining arm. Bardock grinned and stepped to the side. The blast exploded in the forest behind the super sayain, knocking down several trees and throwing up a sea of flames.

Meanwhile,

Raditz had gathered all of the fighters, who were now flying behind him. The only ones that were still missing were King Vegeta and Piccolo, but they were on their way to him.

Raditz spotted him meditating in front of a waterfall and landed behind him.

'Green man! The androids have arrived.' The young sayain informed. Piccolo quickly snapped out of his meditation. 'Where are they?' he asked. 'On a tropical island, my father is fighting them as we speak!' Raditz explained. 'Going alone against the androids? Quickly, let's go before it's too late!' he shouted.

The fighters jumped into the sky and flew off, following Raditz.

The island,

Bardock grinned when Dr. Gero flew up out of the sea. His hat had been knocked off. 'Why, mister android. I'm afraid your brain is showing!' Bardock shouted and laughed. He dashed down at 20, but the android leapt forwards and out of the way of Bardock's kick.

'19! We can take him together!' 20 commanded. 19 nodded and he dashed at Bardock. His leaping kick was blocked but this gave 20 a second of time which he used to hammer smash Bardock in the ribs. Bardock was knocked back but recovered quickly and jabbed 19 in the face, stopping him from dashing any further.

He then turned towards 20 and kneed him in the gut, causing him excruciating pain and dropping him down on the floor. But he now had his back turned to 19 and a kick on his tailbone knocked him down. He fell face down into the sand of the beach but quickly pushed himself up and turned around.

He was just in time to block 19's uppercut but this left him open and he had to flip backwards to dodge 20's drilling kick. He fired a blast to hold the two androids off, but was surprised to see 20 absorb it with his remaining arm. 20 giggled and Bardock punished him quickly by kicking him in the chest with a spinning kick.

Oil sprouted out of his mouth and Bardock grinned. 'You should check your oil levels.' He said. 20 shouted in frustration and sparks flew out of his ears. Bardock laughed. 'I think a little maintenance is needed!' Suddenly, the attention of the three fighters was lured by a power nearby.

A figure surrounded by a golden aura floated in the air above them. It was King Vegeta, but he was a super sayain now. Bardock's mouth dropped open in surprise. 'King?' he asked. The King laughed. 'Yes! It's time for me to show whose boss!' he shouted. He then dashed at 19 and grabbed the android by his throat.

He used a choke slam to throw the android down on the sand and punched him on the nose with his free hand. Gero shouted in pain as his head sunk into the sand. King Vegeta laughed as he lifted Gero's body up into the air again. He held him in front of himself and then hurled him away.

He loaded up his energy and was about to fire his execution beam to finish 19 off when 20 jumped in front of the sayain king with his arms spread out wide. 'Execution beam!' shouted King Vegeta and the corpulent android was reduced to ashes within seconds.

'That's right Bardock! I'm the strongest now!' King Vegeta announced. Bardock turned towards the King in anger. 'We'll see about that! The old one is mine!' he shouted. He turned around to face 19, but he had disappeared, seemingly without a trace. 'See what you've done!' Bardock shouted.

King Vegeta retaliated with an outburst of anger that made his aura flare up. 'I'll prove I'm the strongest! I'm the king of all sayains after all!' He said and landed in front of Bardock before getting into his stance. Bardock also got into his stance. 'Ready when you are!'

END OF CHAPTER


	24. Chapter 24

So folks, it's been a while and I've been watching a lot of DBZ lately so I decided to continue with this fic, hope you enjoy the new chap.

Bardock: 3,000,000 (x10 oozaru) (5,700,000 false supersayain) (12,500,000 supersayain) (14,000,000 supersayain angry)

Toma: 125000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

King Vegeta: 200000 (x10 oozaru) (3,500,000 kaio-ken x30) (12,500,000 supersayain) (14,000,000 supersayain angry)

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 130000

Nappa: 58000

Turles: 59000

Raditz: 360000

Future Piccolo: 10,500,000

Android 19: 10,000,000

Android 20: 10,000,000

Chapter 24:

Bardock rushed forward surrounded by an aura of blinding gold. He threw a quick snappy kick but it was avoided by King Vegeta who bent over backwards and flew backwards. Bardock growled and went after him, throwing two quick jabs that were both dodged by King Vegeta who moved his head from side to side with great speed.

The King laughed and seemed to disappear. Bardock looked around in surprise, trying to sense where his opponent had gone. Then, suddenly, the King reappeared and kneed Bardock in the neck. Blood flew out of Bardock's mouth and he was sent down towards the ground.

He crashed in the dirt with great force, throwing up a great cloud of brown smoke. The smoke cleared and Bardock was getting up, he wiped some blood from his chin and smirked. 'Impressive, but I'm afraid that won't be near enough to beat me!' He shouted and fired a beam.

King Vegeta anticipated the attack and managed to slap it away with great effort but this left him open. Bardock dashed at the King and elbowed him in the gut. King Vegeta screamed out in pain and was knocked back. Bardock quickly dashed at him again and blasted him from close range.

There was an explosion that filled the sky with smoke, which was also seen by the figure of an old man lurking behind a rock. 'This is great! They'll kill each other if they keep this up!' Gero shouted. He laughed but was interrupted when somebody tapped him on his shoulder.

'I don't know who you are… but I presume your up to no good.' Piccolo said. Gero's eyes widened in shock and he took a few steps back. 'I am an android! I will destroy you!' He shouted out. Piccolo frowned. 'Android? You look nothing like the androids that I know.'

Gero grinned. 'Fool! Here, take this!' He shouted and he used the distance he had created to get out of the range the explosion from his own blast would create. The blast shot towards Piccolo, who took a sidestep and smacked the blast up into the air where it exploded.

'Why you! I'll destroy you!' Gero shouted and he dashed forward. But Piccolo simply extended his arm and grabbed Gero by his head. He then pulled him towards his other hand and knuckled punched him on his forehead, causing him to crash into the rock next to them.

He bounced off it and screamed out in pain. Piccolo then dashed forward and tried to kick the Android, but Gero flipped away backwards and shot up into sky. Piccolo realized that it was an attempt of him to get out of there and he flew after him.

Meanwhile…

Bardock blocked King Vegeta's punches, grabbing hold of the King's fist and then flipped over backwards, striking him on the chin with his knee. King Vegeta growled in anger and he grabbed on to Bardock's arms tight. He then butted his head forward and Bardock responded by doing the same exact thing at the same time.

Sparks and rays of lightning appeared where their heads had clashed and the rumbling sound was comparable to that of a large explosion. They clashed again and the shockwave created knocked several trees down and made the waves around the island grow. King Vegeta shouted as he butted again, with even more ferocity this time.

But Bardock had no effort in matching that ferocity. Their heads clashed again and the island started to break in half from the immense power. Blood now rushed from King Vegeta's forehead and a swelling was starting to form on Bardock's. 'I won't lose!' Shouted the proud King.

He started to push forward as hard as he could, forcing Bardock to fly backwards in the air. Bardock shouted out and pushed back. The duo came to a complete stop in the air, both auras flaring up. The rumbling sound returned and the waves were thrown up even higher this time, swallowing the ends of the sinking island into their endless mouths.

Then, finally, both fighters let go of each other, pushing each other back with a surge of their power. Bardock fired a large yellow beam at the sayain king. King Vegeta responded and fired a beam of his own. The beams shot towards each other and the explosion they created upon impact turned the entire sky golden.

Piccolo looked over his shoulder after hearing the massive explosion behind him and stopped in mid-air. 'They'll destroy the planet at this rate! I'll have to stop them!' He said and started flying back towards the scene of the explosion, letting Gero escape for now.

Bardock got up, his face was scorched and his clothing ripped to shreds. He had cuts on his chests and his eye was swollen to the point of it being only half open. He got back to his feet and slowly got back into his stance. 'Come on King! I know your out there! There's no way that you'd be defeated that easily!' he shouted.

Suddenly, King Vegeta appeared in front of him, his head tilted back and he had a maniacal expression on his face. He was almost unscathed and in much better shape than Bardock. He elbowed the scarred sayain on the chin and sent him into the air. Bardock flipped throw the air and stopped.

_I'll have to hold him off. _Bardock thought and he started to throw blasts down towards the damaged island. The rapid fire created explosions everywhere and reduced the remainder of the island into rubble. King Vegeta hopped from rock to rock, avoiding the most of the blasts but was hit by one on his shoulder.

He dropped down after an explosion and sunk into the water, along with the island. He got stuck under a large chunk of debris and struggled to push it away from him. Bardock took the few seconds of time he had bought and cupped his hands and brought them towards his hip.

King Vegeta shot out of the water enraged. The water splashed in all directions as the sayain flew out. 'Kamehameha!' shouted Bardock. The King's eyes widened in shock as the blue beam shot towards him. The beam crashed into him and he screamed out in pain as he pushed back towards the water below.

'Why! You!' Shouted the King as he disappeared under the surface of the water. A few seconds passed, with Bardock still firing the beam down, although it was draining him quickly. A huge explosion shook the bottom of the ocean as the beam hit it.

An enormous amount of energy shot out from the sea in the shape of thick blue beams that blinded Bardock. The beams eventually cleared and Bardock, who was drained by the kamehameha turned back to normal. He panted and looked down at the water. He knew King Vegeta wasn't dead yet, but he had been knocked out for sure.

Deciding to see if King Vegeta would make it on his own, he turned around and chased down the strong powerlevel he felt coming towards him.

King Vegeta woke up, he was in severe pain and to his shock found out that he was under water. He didn't know how long he had been there and scanned the destroyed environment whilst running out of breath. He then flew up into the air and gasped for breath.

'Bardock! I'll get him for this! Mark my words!' He shouted as he studied his body that was covered in scorches and wounds alongside several large bruises. He located Bardock's power and rushed himself into chasing him.

END OF CHAPTER


	25. Chapter 25

Bardock: 3,000,000 (x10 oozaru) (5,700,000 false supersayain) (12,500,000 supersayain) (14,000,000 supersayain angry)

Toma: 125000 (x10 oozaru) (800000 kaio-ken x10) (1,100,000 kaio-ken x15)

King Vegeta: 200000 (x10 oozaru) (3,500,000 kaio-ken x30) (12,500,000 supersayain) (14,000,000 supersayain angry)

Goku: 5 (baby)

Vegeta: 130000 x10 oozaru

Nappa: 58000 x10 oozaru

Turles: 59000 x10 oozaru

Raditz: 360000 x10 oozaru

Future Piccolo: 10,500,000

Android 20: 10,000,000

Android 17: 20,000,000

Android 18: 19,000,000

Android 16: 30,000,000

Chapter 25:

Gero grinned as he stopped and landed. He scanned the area with his built in computer when his mouth dropped. Several high powerlevels were closing in at him at high speed. He turned around, ready to run to his lab when Raditz landed in front of him.

'Out of my way boy!' Screamed Gero and he dashed forwards. Raditz jumped and kicked, stopping Gero as he had to block the attack. Gero turned away and threw a kick at Raditz, hitting the sayain on his chest and knocking him down. Gero growled and jumped up into the air only to be hammered back down by a smirking Toma.

He touched down on the ground and got into his stance. 'Out of my way you flies, or I'll squash you like the insects you are!' He shouted.

Toma grinned. 'Come at me, old timer!' Gero growled in anger and he seemed to disappear before reappearing in front of Toma. Toma's eyes widened in shock and he was elbowed on the head with brute force. Blood flew out of his mouth and he was drilled into the dirt of the island below.

Gero laughed loudly as he spotted Raditz flying towards him. He raised his guard, ready to block an attack when Raditz surprised him by suddenly blasting an energy beam at him. Gero grinned and moved his arm forwards, with his palm facing towards the beam. He absorbed the energy and laughed in delight.

Raditz screamed out in shock and Gero dashed forwards. He grabbed the sayain by his waist and slammed him into the ground. He loaded up a large energy blast and held it above his head. Just as he was ready to fire he was stopped by a kick in his face that hurled him away.

The young Vegeta had thrown the kick with all his energy and Gero cried out in agony and shock. He bounced off the ground again and flipped over backwards in the air, landing back on his feet and moving into his stance after shortly cracking his neck.

'Come on then! The three against me! I can take all of you at the same time without even breaking a sweat!' He shouted confidently. Vegeta grinned. 'What a loud mouth for such an old man! Come on, Raditz, Toma, let's shut him up!' He shouted and dashed at Gero, closely followed by Raditz and Toma.

Gero fired two blasts at Raditz and Toma, forcing them to avoid the blasts and bank away to the side. This left Vegeta dashing at Gero on his own and Gero profited from this by charging in and kneeing him in the face. Vegeta shouted in pain as he was stopped in mid air.

He floated for a split second until Gero hammered him down using an axe handle smash. Vegeta shouted again and was drilled deep into the soil of the island below. Raditz and Toma had avoided the blasts and crossed each other in mid air. This confused Gero for a second and the sayains capitalized.

Raditz reached Gero first due to his great speed and kicked the android on his nose. There was sickening crunch to be heard and Gero was thrown back, screaming and clutching his bleeding nose. Toma dashed after Gero and hit him in the gut with a powerful left right combination of straight punches.

'Come on! He's not as tough as we thought! We can handle him!' Shouted Raditz. Gero smirked. _Exactly what I want, their foolish pride will lure them straight into my trap. _Toma dashed after Gero confidently. But Gero used his super speed to appear behind him and grabbed his face with his hand whilst wrapping his legs around him.

'Back off boys!' He shouted at Raditz and Vegeta. Raditz and Vegeta got into their stances, unsure what to do. Toma struggled as he could feel his power being drained, but the Android's grip was too strong. Gero laughed maniacally. 'Now don't struggle too much.' He whispered in Toma's ear.

Suddenly, Gero let go of Toma and blood was launched out of his mouth. He growled in anger as he swiftly turned around. 'More of you?' He asked in amazement as Nappa and Turles were now floating in front of him. 'Quite the nice trick, absorbing energy.' Toma said and he got up in anger.

Gero looked around. Now completely surrounded he saw no way out but to fight his way out. 'Come on then! Bring it on, all of you!' He taunted. 'Oh no.' Said Toma who blocked Vegeta from charging in by grabbing him by his shoulder. 'We have some tricks up our sleeve too.' He announced.

'Everybody, you know what to do! Look up!' He shouted and fired an orb of light into the air.

Gero looked up and covered his eyes with his arm to shield from this blinding light, but he was shocked to find out that everybody around him was transforming at an alarming rate.

He turned towards Vegeta, whom he could recognize from his blue armour and started pounding him, but to no avail. He couldn't stop the transformation and before he knew it, he was struggling for his life as a giant ape had stepped on top of him.

He growled in effort as he pushed the giant foot of off him. He then leapt forward and escaped the foot coming down on him. He flew up into the air with high speed only to be snatched from the air by Turles, who then opened his mouth and threw Gero into the air at the same time.

The energy beam from the ape's mouth blasted him and he was sent up higher into the air before turning to the side and escaping being shot off into space. He frowned in surprise when

He spotted Vegeta flying after him with great speed. He was slapped down towards the island again and drilled into the dirt.

Meanwhile…

Bardock stopped when he spotted Piccolo rushing towards him. 'Piccolo. Where is the android?' He asked. Piccolo shook his head. 'I lost track of him and then I sensed you and King Vegeta fighting so I turned around to see what I could do, what happened to King Vegeta?'

Bardock waited a few seconds before replying. 'I defeated him but almost destroyed the planet in the process. He isn't dead, I know he wouldn't just roll over and die after being defeated, as a matter of fact, I'm picking up his energy from time to time and he's not far behind us.'

Piccolo nodded. 'I see. Come with me quickly Bardock, I suddenly remember about finding a lab in the future, it had been ravaged but I think might have been where the androids had been constructed. It's in the northern mountains, follow me!' He said and the Namek and Sayain flew off.

A few minutes later…

Gero let out some of his energy in an outburst of anger and so knocked down both Toma and Nappa who had dashed at him. He rose up into the air and let out another shockwave. The bright light blinded the apes for a second and this gave Gero enough time to fire an energy beam at the artificial moon.

It dissolved and as soon as it did, the oozaru's started transforming back to their usual shape.

'That'll do, now off to the lab!' He shouted and flew away using his great speed to make the distance between him and the sayains large enough for them never to be able to catch him again.

About half an hour later…

Gero arrived at his lab and quickly touched down and opened the door with his remote control. He then locked the door and went into his lab. He bent over his table and studied some designs, quickly checking if he really hadn't made any mistakes.

He sighed and removed his vest. Would he really awaken those rebelling twins just for the sake of getting rid of the sayains? He didn't have a choice. He himself didn't stand a chance against the strongest of them, but his best designs would be able to crush them with relative ease.

Gero was shocked out of his thoughts when something crashed into the large reinforced door and made it shake in its foundations. 'No! They're here already!' He shouted in panic. He then rushed to press two blue buttons. Two capsules with the writing 17 and 18 on it slowly opened up.

Gero rushed over to them as there was another smash that made the door shake. A boy with long black hair opened his blue eyes and smirked. 'Hello . I see you've made some adjustments to yourself?' he asked. Gero smirked. 'You recognize me! And yes. I have modified myself into an Android, so that I could have great strength and eternal life.'

Now, slowly a girl walked out of the other capsule. She looked like the boy but her hair was blonde, even though their eyes had the exact same colour. 'Obviously Dr., you created us. How could we possibly forget about you?' She said as she silently took a few steps towards him.

There was another impact that shook the lab and a dent had now formed in the reinforced steel. 17 took the opportunity off Gero being distracted to get even closer than 18 and he grabbed the Dr. by his arm that was holding the remote. He squeezed it hard and caused Gero to drop the remote down.

'Now you won't be able to shut us down anymore.' 17 said and he pushed Gero back whilst 18 grabbed the remote. 'No! What are you doing! Don't aim that at 16, he's only a prototype and far too dangerous to be awoken!' Gero screamed out but it was already too late as the door of the capsule swung open at the same time as the door was blasted down.

Piccolo's silhouette was now clearly visible, with his hand pointed out forwards. '17,18! Get him!' Shouted Gero. 17 smirked. 'Only after we get you!' He shouted and he punched a hole right through his creator's stomach. Gero gasped and stepped back clutching the hole in his body.

Piccolo's mouth dropped open. 'Bardock! Beware! These are the Androids I warned you about!' He shouted and got into his stance with Bardock now doing the same next to him.

17 laughed loudly and chopped Gero's head off with a high, chopping kick.

The lifeless body of Gero fell down to the ground and 17 turned towards the two fighters standing in the door's opening. 16 was helped out of his capsule by 18 and scanned the room.

'Well, well. Who do we have here?' 17 asked aimed at 16. But the large android didn't respond.

He just said the word 'Bardock.' The large android then slowly turned towards the scarred sayain and looked at him. 'I will attack him.' 16 stated but 17 shook his head. 'No way. It's 18's turn.' He said and 18 stepped forwards, confidently streaking through her hair as she strode towards Bardock and Piccolo.

'Look out Bardock. She is far more powerful then she appears. And so is the boy! I don't know about the big oaf, I've never seen him before.' Piccolo whispered in Bardock's ear.

Bardock nodded with confidence. 'We'll see about that.' He said and he jumped backwards out of the lab and into the open air, quickly chased by 18. He flew up higher and got into his stance. 'You seem weak. I'll just have some fun with you.' 18 said. 'Weak? How dare you!' Bardock screamed out and he started to power up.

'I'll show what I can do! I am a super sayain!' He yelled before transforming. 18 smirked. 'This might get interesting.' She said.

END OF CHAPTER


	26. Chapter 26

People, the Bardock fic will be re-written as soon as I finish my new fic: Vegeta's Rebellion. I would appreciate if you would take a look!

Link - s/8636581/1/Dragonball-Z-Alternate-Universe-Vegeta-s-Rebellion

Yours truly, C.


End file.
